


Paperwork Assistant

by A Writer With Some Regrets (AWriterWIthSomeRegrets)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agressive Levi, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothed Sex, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Frottage, Hold your butts; it's a long ride, Levi is creepy, Look at these big ass chapters, Manipulative Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Manipulative Reader, Masturbation, Moblit is a Saint, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 61,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriterWIthSomeRegrets/pseuds/A%20Writer%20With%20Some%20Regrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The settings are:</p><p>- Year 850, a few weeks before Eren’s graduation.<br/>- Female Reader, 22 years.<br/>- It doesn’t matter how much, but you’re taller than Levi.<br/>- Ranks, technology and timeline of main events basically follow the standards of the original story.<br/>- After the event in Trost, Eren and Levi’s squad aren’t removed and hidden in the old base.</p><p>WARNINGS:</p><p>- Yes, there is adult content mixed in the plot after a certain moment, but the subject isn’t exactly the main theme of the story.<br/>- Neither you nor Levi have the most correct behavior, line of thoughts or choices. The wrong attitudes are pretty much human and some things may sound inappropriate to your principles, mainly because you’re in love with a rude, possessive, violent person. It’s ok since it's only a fiction but I'd sincerely recommend you to make better love choices in real life, haha (please).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack on Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This story was published by me in 2014-04-11 and I deleted it in 2015-04-21.
> 
> But now I'm not only bringing it back; it is also way longer than the previous version. Because apparently someone isn't satisfied being sentenced to hell only once.

Since before you enlisted, you had no intention of fighting titans at all.

Young people around your age either dedicated their lives to humanity as soldiers or became rural workers.  
You wanted to spare yourself from the hard working life on the fields.

Surely you turned out a soldier. Not because you were lazy, but your physical condition and performance didn't allow you to go too far. So much it is, you weren't in the top ten of your class (you barely got the minimum score). Therefore, you couldn't join the Military Police.

On the other hand, your results on the theory tests were pretty good.

Still running from confronting a titan, you joined the Garrison, but you were so clumsy, in a cute and silly (and dangerous) way, the amount of accidents you caused to yourself got your colleagues and superiors both worried and frustrated.

No matter what function they designated you to, somehow you never fitted.  
You start getting nervous, afraid of being kicked out and sent to work on the fields.  
After you passed out by too much sun again, someone suggested your current superior that you could try working on an administrative sector.

But the Garrison's staff was not only satisfied with its current management teams; no one wanted you under their responsibility. Your fame was well known.  
However, it was known that the Survey Corps had serious problems with paperwork and deadlines since forever, probably because of the amount of expeditions and the countless deaths from time to time.  
And there you are; being transferred to the Survey Corps, to deal with lots of late papers and a few eccentric superiors.

Honestly, it didn’t sound bad to you. Not bad at all, but somehow you were sure the Garrison was only getting rid of you.  
Not that you cared, actually. You had enough of people yelling or laughing at you.

It's set that you'll take care mainly of all the paperwork related to the Survey Corps Commander Erwin Smith but also who else needs you as well.  
You are called to formal introductions.  
Even if you are in your early twenties, your face is small and delicate, with big and round eyes. Involuntarily you always make the cutest and the most innocent of the expressions.  
What is not an absurd, since you’re a shy and quiet person who only wants a peaceful job so you can live. You need a job that pays well, because you have to send money to your family.  
This nature of yours seems to be a crystal-clear thing. Erwin seems to get it easily from your aura of tranquility and indifference when you shyly enter the room, quickly look at each present person and briefly introduce yourself.

By the Commander's side, probably by the height difference, you notice this small, inexpressive man who looked very bored by standing there, looking at you with crossed arms.

“I hope to be helpful to everyone.” you say in low but audible voice.

The fact that everyone was looking at you made you uncomfortable, but the specific way that narrow, cold and unreadable eyes of that man were locked on you while you talked made you even more nervous. The idea of being under his inner judgment made your face burn in embarrassment. It didn't help the fact that you find him attractive in his own ways.

Everyone in the room introduced themselves with and rank and name. You forgot the most of them almost immediately, but you won't forget the low and sultry “Lance Corporal Levi”. And probably won’t forget “Squad Leader Hanji” as well since the woman scared you when she introduced herself.

Commander Erwin informed that you will be called by the high ranks if needed and then dismissed everyone. Except you.

“I’ll introduce you some of the most urgent works at the moment.” he says, serious, but in a kind and patient way that you doubt very much that will last forever.

You passed the whole afternoon working in his office, really nervous because you didn’t want to mess everything up this time. However, despite trembling hands, you did not let it show too often. Working in silence, you tried to remember everything he told you.

“And these…” Erwin says while signing the last paper and putting it in the stack “I need you to turn them in to Corporal Levi”. 

Your stomach gets all dizzy at his name pronunciation.

“Right.” you say calmly, despite the sensation.

“Tell him I need them by morning. You’re dismissed after that.” the Commander lowers his eyes to another stack of papers.

You leave his office, closing the door and embrace the papers against your chest, your heart angrily pounding.

‘Calm down, [Name].’ you whisper to yourself. It doesn't even make sense getting all nervous, even if the guy is pretty cute or really angry.  
You walk by the corridors, trying to find his office.  
You look at each closed door, wondering if it would be a good idea to knock and ask for directions.  
But right then you find an open door. Someone was working at their desk.

“Excuse me.” you call shyly.

“Yes? Oh, hey there, cutie!” Hanji spins herself in the chair to look at you. “What is it?” she smiles, but you notice the fatigue in her features.

“Can you please tell me where Corporal Levi’s office is?”

“Hah, the shorty?” the woman stands up and throws on the desk the papers that were in her lap, walking up to the door.

You gasp and bite your lower lip, suppressing a silly smile you were about to crack. What a way to talk about such an intimidating man.

“The… The what?” your voice trembled at the first part of the sentence, but somehow you managed to keep a serious yet surprised expression.

“Right there, dear.” Hanji pointed to a door across the hall. “Don’t get startled if he yells at you or something. Shorty’s inspired today.” she slightly pets your head in a quick gesture. 

“O… kay?” the word slowly leaves your mouth while you direct eyes to his door. “Thank you!” you smile. 

Right when you turn away, she calls you.

“Ah, after paying a visit to him, could you come here for a bit? Real quick, I promise! Or else I can’t finish that ‘til morning…” she points her desk.

“Sure.” you smile even more. Feeling useful was kind of new to you.

Walking up to the Corporal's door you felt all nervous again. After knocking, his muffled voice asked your name and business.

“Cadet [Name] [Surname], Commander Erwin sent you some papers.”

“… Enter.” 

It was you or he seemed even more irritated?

Without making eye contact, you enter and approach his desk. He was surrounded by many others piles of paper. By that you got the hint he had already too much work and there were you; adding just another bit to his nightmare.

“Excuse me.” you place the stack in some rare free spot on the desk. “Commander Erwin requested these for tomorrow morning, sir.” you say in a low voice and then risk to look at him.

The eye contact got your heart skipping beats. Not only for looking at him, but mainly because his expression got darker and his lips crisped in a thin straight line.  
Levi throws his weight on the backrest of his chair, crosses his legs and takes the first paper of the stack, running his eyes by its lines. He visibly chews his cheek in annoyance.

“He waits ALL of it to be done by morning.”

You couldn’t tell if that was an affirmation or a question or rhetoric, so you kept your mouth shut, anticipating a much possible explosion.  
Preparing yourself, you look at him again.  
You internally jump when his eyes dart back to yours.  
Noticing he opened his mouth to take a great breath to talk, you take your chance.

“I’ll help you, sir. I can stay the whole night here with you if you need me to.” you say quickly.

Maybe TOO quickly so you only notice it may sound weird right after the words escaped your mouth. You mentally slap yourself.  
Either he also thought that your words sounded weird or he was considering your offer (the non-weird one, of course) because he held his breath and cocked an eyebrow, staring at you and saying nothing for awkward long seconds.

“Do you think I don’t have to sleep, you brat? Erwin taught you that too?” even if he looked mad at it, his tone sounded less angry to you now.

Levi suddenly gets up from his chair, placing each hand at a corner of his desk, leaning his body forward and looking (up) right at your eyes. It decreased the space between you, since you were also standing.  
You could see the light blue, almost gray, eyes of him.

“Tell that shitty Commander of yours to take a longer dump because this won’t be done until the next goddamn week.” he slowly says through gritted teeth, sitting again and letting the tiredness emerge in his stoic and annoyed expression. 

You blink once. ‘Charming...’

“Sure.” you say in excessive softness.

Once again Levi locked his eyes on yours without saying a thing. However, this time it was clear that the light blued eyes ran all over your facial features. You felt your cheeks getting hotter at this acknowledgment.

“You’re dismissed, brat. Are you waiting a formal ceremony or what?”

You salute him, turn away and walk up to the door.

“In my office tomorrow at 2PM to end all this paperwork.” Levi wasn’t even looking at you.

“Yessir.” and the door was closed.

You immediately head to Erwin’s. After telling him (and certainly changing some words) Levi’s new deadline, you could almost hear the Commander giving a small chuckle.

“Next week would be troublesome, but I guess it can be delayed a bit. I count on you to help him with that, [Name].” he says, serious, and then again lowers his eyes to the documents on his desk, leaving you free to go.

In the way to Hanji’s office you think they’re having too much faith on you. Are they THAT desperate? It was your first day after all. However, you decided to work until you drop; that was your last chance to fit somewhere as a soldier.

Before you can knock a second time, Hanji opens violently the door with wide and reddish eyes. You wonder what was keeping the woman awake. Or how many days she didn’t had proper sleep.

She pulls a chair beside hers and gestures for you to sit.  
Hanji talks about what she can’t get done. While doing the tasks with the fall of the night you realized that what was messing her things up is the fact that she isn’t very organized. Actually, not even a bit. Starting by coffee and tools all over the desk, dirtying her papers.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she smiles. “I’m so rushed with this, your name is [Name], right?”

“Yes.”

“How was it with the shorty?” Hanji seemed calmer with more than half of her desk almost organized now.

“Oh…” you look away nervously. “It was ok.”

“He didn’t yell at you or told you to go take a dump or…?” by the way she is saying it you assume he was like that all the time.

“He yelled at the Commander. Through me.” you couldn’t help but chuckle.

At any moment Levi’s insults actually bothered you. In reality, you find it funny that there were people in the military with high ranks that had such childish behavior like swearing like that at others.

Some hours passed and Hanji was making conversation. You like her more than you thought you would.

“So you’re what? 17? 18?”

Oh, you like when this happens. Since always people misunderstand you by a younger person.  
Maybe your childish voice and features were actually kind of childish after all.

“I’m 22.”

“Is that so…?” she raises both eyebrows “That’s nice. I see you’re also the quiet type, [Name].”

“Guess so.” You shrug timidly.

“Oh, we’re done with this big boy here!” Hanji pushes aside a huge pile of papers that both of you just finished. “Erwin is rigorous with deadlines, [Name]… Don’t mess with him.”

“This is for tomorrow morning, right…?” you rub your eyes.

“Nah, this one I owe him since last week.”

“… What…?” you stop in the middle of a great stretch.

“Yeah, currently I don’t have much time to take care of paperwork.” it wasn’t even an excuse for an excuse.

“But the one for tomorrow…”

“Next week, who knows?” she laughs very loudly, patting your back. “Geez, it’s 1am already. You’re dismissed, [Name], thanks for the help.”

She dismissed you, but just when you were about to leave her office, Hanji started to talk about her experiences with titans, laughing and talking loud while leaning on the door frame. At least she looked less exhausted. Maybe the pressure was making her collapse.  
A door opens abruptly, revealing a very annoyed Corporal Levi.

“Shut up, shitty-glasses, I’m trying to work!” his eyes lay on you, returning to hers right after. “What is she doing out of the bed? The curfew was hours ago.” Levi is angrier now.

You open your mouth as you point Hanji’s office, but the woman pushes you to the dorms direction and waves at you. 

“She’s going already, bye [Name]!”

You don’t even look back and quickly get out of sight.

Still leaning on the door frame, Hanji crosses her arms and looks at Levi, who stares back at her.

“She’s cute, isn’t she?” Hanji teases.

He frowns, not answering.

“And she’s also legal.” she kind of sings.

Levi’s door slams shut, leaving the woman talking alone. She giggles and heads back to her office.

In the room you shared with 3 others girls you didn’t know well, you throw yourself on your bed, feeling all anxious and insecure and excited and everything, but despite it all, you managed to sleep really quick due to exhaustion.

By morning you went to the mess hall for breakfast.  
Cursing yourself for looking for the Corporal, you found him sitting at the Commander’s side, chatting naturally with his bored expression.

‘So they’re friends.’ You think while heading to a free table.

Even if you do get along with people in general, you’re rarely takes the iniciative to talk to someone. 

By peripheral vision you notice both Erwin and Levi looking at your direction while you sit.

You tried your best not to make any mess while eating because you could feel Levi staring at you from time to time.  
But hey, you’re clumsy, so you may have dropped food once or twice on your lap.

The next activity was the training. Some of your old colleagues passed by you on the corridor that leaded to the training camp. The whole thing made you nervous; everyone who trained with you in those awful 3 years knew very well your “talents” in physical activities.

It didn’t take 10 seconds to the guy who was paired with you to flip you and leave the poor girl upside down on the ground.  
Between laughs and mean comments, you see a lean figure approaching you.

“What are you doing, cadet?” sibilated a very unpleased and monotone voice.

“Corporal…!” you rolled to your side so you could get up, all dirtied from the ground.

You notice he grimaces when looking at your conditions.

“Training, sir.” you try to fix your hair, barely breathing.

“Training…” he slowly blinks once. You can’t help but gulp. “The report said to keep you away from anything beyond walking and breathing or you would manage to kill yourself.”

You hear laughs in mockery from the others, so you look at your own feet in embarrassment.

The face you unintentionally put must have been really adorable and pitiful because Levi made a very small sound at the back of his throat, but you didn't notice. He discreetly clears his throat and returns to his stoic expression.  
Levi clicks his tongue.

“Take a damn bath and come to my office, cadet. I need a hand with that shitload of papers.” he says dryly and leaves the training camp.

Isn’t even 10AM, but you go to the collective showers as fast as you can, not even caring about the excessively hot water.  
You understand that Levi can hurt when he wants, so you won’t give that cutie another chance to do so.

‘What?’ you cover your face with a hand, forgetting the hot water burning your shoulders and back.  
Fancying a superior you just met yesterday, [Name]. Oh, no good, no good at all. You give yourself very light slaps on the cheeks, trying to get out of those thoughts.

Running to his office while adjusting your white shirt, you realize the water should be hotter than you thought because your shoulder’s skin is feeling kind of numb. You did not even dry your hair properly, it looked yet a bit wet.

You knock and answer your name and business when requested, entering right after.  
Once closing the door behind you, a thing that couldn’t escape your acknowledgement was Levi looking at you with shocked, wide eyes, while his mouth slightly opens as you approach his desk.

He blinks a few times before taking a big breath and clearing his throat, returning to his deadpan expression and ordering you to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

The thing was: you couldn’t see it, but your neck, the tip of your nose and your cheeks were extravagantly red from the high temperature of water. Your shoulders were visible under your white shirt (you even forgot to wear your jacket). Apart from that, your scalded skin and hair were emanating a strong smell of soap, probably because you didn’t rinse it enough due to your hurry.

He seemed to be avoiding looking up at you while explaining briefly his paperwork.  
Once the minutes passed by, you felt a bit more secure to peek at him sometimes. The daylight allowed you to see more details of his natural beauty in the angle you were. You like his hands.

Even if calloused by years holding blades, they have a nice shape in your opinion. And for a small person, he has long fingers.

By the flawless office and his whole appearance, you figured out Levi is a very clean and organized person. 

Even if both of you talked little during the whole afternoon, he always managed to insult you when he spoke, what you totally ignored and usually gave him a gentle answer instead.

When feeling a secure ground, you risked once or twice a discreet taunt comeback disguised as a polite answer. You were sure he got all of them, and he looked kind of satisfied with your sophisticated bad manners, showing his approval by cocking an eyebrow or distractedly humming in undertanding, but always without looking at you.

The redness of your body had been gone a long ago, but he felt wiser not to look at you unless necessary.

You weren’t afraid of asking him what you didn’t get from the paperwork. But sometimes you ask things you already understand just to make him talk to you. His voice is deep and low. It is nice to hear, even if in his bored tone.

And then you notice how long his eyelashes are. He isn’t perfect, this for sure, starting by his personality, but you like the nice details on him. 

Losing yourself in thoughts while finding these nice details seemed to consume your attention for a time you couldn’t exactly measure.  
Somehow you were suddenly looking at his pale thin lips, crisped in a line due to his concentration. 

‘How old is he?’ you slowly think, being unable to look away from his mouth.

Levi’s eyes dart at your direction, obviously noticing your long stare. You jump in shock and return to work immediately.

“I’m sorry, I spaced out.”

He doesn’t answer, but clicks his tongue when looking at the next paper.

“Sit here.” without moving his eyes from the paper, he points his side with his head “This one is a pain in the ass and you need to be careful with these topics.” Levi explains as you shyly bring your chair near him. He stops mid sentence when looking at the untidy collar of your shirt.

“This is annoying me since you got here, you sloppy brat…” he grimaces at it. “Didn’t you learn how to dress yourself properly?” the Corporal runs his hand by his face in annoyance while you clumsily try to adjust it. “Tsk.” frustrated with your inability, he abruptly grabs you by your collar with both hands and fix it, but accidentally sliding the side of his index fingers on you neck in the process.

You visibly shudder at the sudden contact and by how it tickles, blushing helplessly and shrinking yourself on the chair.  
Levi instantly regrets his actions, also getting startled but he isn’t exactly sure about what. 

He mentally scolds himself, pressing the bridge of his nose with his fingers in the following seconds. Levi pretends he didn't notice your reaction. 

“Dress up correctly, you’re not a child. Now, did you understand this?” he indicates the paper on the desk with an open hand, returning to his stoic behavior.

“Yes, I did.” you start with your voice almost in a whisper. “I think I can do it by myself. So it’s ok if you want to leave this one to me from now on.”

“Good.”

 

The afternoon was ending and you two passed another hour in silence. Somehow he brought back the painful topic that the Garrison kicked you. Probably to mock you again.  
You answer him that you knew your limits and that maybe the military life wasn’t for you, but you like being there and doing the oh-so-hated paperwork.

“Yeah, since you can’t run 10 meters straight without smashing this head of yours on the ground.” Levi says, distracted by his paper.

Maybe you forgot that you were talking to the menacing Lance Corporal Levi because you couldn’t help yourself; you giggled. A sincere and defenseless giggle that you tried to stop by leading your hand to cover your mouth.  
Levi went stiff; you could not tell since you were trying to stop yourself from being a goof in front of a superior officer.  
He grabs a stack of paper he had finished before and throws it at your lap.

“Shove these in Erwin’s throat.” Levi says looking away from you, returning his eyes to his desk work. “And bring tea when you're back.”

“What kind of tea, sir?” you ask promptly.

“One you don’t make taste like shit.”

“Sure.”

 

While delivering the papers you put some thoughts in order.

Commander Erwin was very organized. The cause of his problems was, in fact, too much work for a single person.

Hanji was a mess. Food, drinks, tools and papers, all mixed up and all over her desk. She also doesn’t attend to deadlines too religiously. It looks like her assistant, Moblit, needs an assistant himself.

Levi seemed organized and serious about work. Despite having almost as much work as Erwin, maybe paperwork isn’t exactly his deal.

 

On the following days you worked with other persons. One of them was Mike, whose behavior shocked you at first. Did he just… He smelled you right now, didn't he?! Is there at least one sane person in this place?

But despite the weird first impression, he was pretty nice and quiet. You like him when he does not invade your personal space with that nose of his.

Another thing about you; you keep a healthy distance from other persons. The idea of people touching you with no restraints makes you uncomfortable.  
You casually tell that to Levi. It surprises you that he looks sincerely, yet discreetly, interested on it.

By day you passed in many offices helping the superiors. Maybe you were being too useful because during breakfast they often stopped by your table and requested your help for later.  
So much it is, Erwin organizes a weekly schedule so everyone could have your assistance without burdening you too much.

Two weeks passed and it was rare when you had to go through the night working in someone’s office (*cough* usually Hanji *cough*).

The ones who you spend more time with are the Commander, Levi and Hanji.  
You treasure the time you spend with Levi. Even if there is no talk for hours or just instructions, you like just being near him. And maybe you were just imagining it, but he seemed less bothered with your presence. You supposed that was because you were now in charge of a part of the papers he hated the most.

It is an exhaustive but nice routine once you learned how to deal and behave with each one of them.

But the thing with Levi didn’t get any better. That stupid crush of yours wasn’t just by his appearance per se anymore; you kind of have fun with the bitterness of his taunts now.

He seemed to like testing how far you could discreetly comeback him. You never actually got offended by the insults or teasing; most part of them didn’t look like he was really meaning it at all.

And even if you always managed to answer him properly, you heart angrily pounded against the walls of your chest every single time he got too close or stopped his eyes on you without saying a word.

He never smiles, but you honestly believe he may have a reason for that, apart of his “natural” bitter personality and the amount of work he got. You eventually try saying a silly thing when you notice he’s in a good mood (in Corporal’s own ways) to see if Levi has an interesting reaction, but the further you get is a kind of amused expression from him. You usually regret doing this kind of thing when considering he may be internally having fun with how stupid you are to say those silly things.

 

You usually take notes of the important things in a notebook you always carry with you.  
With one more week passing by, a thing started to worry you, so you went to report it to Erwin.

The nights you went through supporting the work of a superior usually ended in you returning very late to your shared room and bothering or scaring your three colleagues that were trying to get a proper and immaculate sleep.

Erwin knew you weren’t exaggerating to get an extra benefit.  
A few days later, you were transferred to a room to yourself, like the superiors had, but this one didn't have an attached bathroom, so you still have to bathe in the public showers for female cadets.

There was also a small desk in the corner of the room, near the window so you could do the paperwork you were in charge of. The room was small and pretty much simple but it was comfortable and the sensation of freedom for being there, able to do your stuff when you wanted/needed, made you very satisfied.

The only thing that worried you is that they gave you a single key to your room. Knowing your clumsiness very well makes you afraid of losing the key.

You were no longer attending the training with the others cadets. Your daily activities after breakfast were basically in the offices but you eventually cleaned something when requested.

Hanji usually chats with you when running into you in the corridors or in the mess hall but soon going to sit with her squad.

Very rarely, Levi’s squad members exchange a few words with you just for making conversation and establishing some contact. But you could swear that small ginger girl called Petra was pretty clingy on Levi. It made you feel uncomfortable and you weren’t sure how to exactly deal with these feelings. Despite that, she was very gentle with you and there was no real reason for disliking her.

Your current conditions were so much better now, that you are starting to feel more confident and a little more talkative.  
A new thing is going to happen in a few days but you don’t pay much attention to it.  
The new trainees are going to graduate and the Survey Corps will receive a small amount of new soldiers. It only sounded like more paperwork to you (even if you had no complains about it).

❖

An expedition occurred so most of the soldiers (including Levi and his squad) went to wall Maria by morning.

You didn’t know what exactly to do so you used your free time after finishing your own papers to walk around in the corridors, exploring the headquarters.

Going to places you usually don't go due to your routine, you find a library. Mesmerized by how big it is and by the tall, overstocked bookshelves, you spend your afternoon getting to know the sections and looking for something that may draw your attention. The sound of you turning the pages of the books was the only sound in that great room. It was obviously crowded in normal days, but you felt like you'd just discovered a precious secret place. 

Then there were tremors in the ground and the whole thing of Trost started to happen.

You didn’t leave the building, helping when requested (not much to do, actually), but things were happening far from there.

The whole commotion lasted until late afternoon, when you heard people saying everything was ok now and gossiping about a trainee that intended to join the Survey Corps that could shift himself into a titan or something like this.

Wow. Things are getting wild. You sigh and think that there is always something unpredictable to burst out from nothing.

The deaths caused on the incident resulted in a bunch of reports to do, but no way you would complain about this kind of work; people’s lives and deaths are important.

There is too much for you to do alone, so you do as much as possible during the following days.

Everyone returns to the headquarters.

You are relieved to see Levi and the others again, alive. You silently observe people reestablishing themselves in the building.  
And then you see him; a boy in cuffs accompanied by Erwin and Levi. The boy is tall, maybe taller than you, but you sure could tell he was younger than he looked. However, you notice his wild and dangerous (yet confused) turquoise eyes looking at everything, everyone.

Levi looks at you observing from far.  
Your eyes were inexpressive, analyzing, fixed in the boy, much doing a bet that he was the kid who could turn himself into a titan.

Hanji passes running near you to their direction, she was… Yelling? Crying? Laughing?  
Whatever it was, it scared the boy even more, but he seemed relieved to see her. Erwin freed him from the handcuffs, saying that wasn’t necessary anymore; that was just to make people feel safer out there while watching him walking into the HQ.  
The whole building was in too much mess, running and yelling. It made you feel uncomfortable and tense, so you returned to your room to work and waited for everything to be settled by morning.

 

You woke up when morning came. After a bath you headed to the mess hall for breakfast, as usual.

Hanji was sitting in a table with the turquoise eyed boy you saw yesterday.  
She calls you when her eyes catch your shy figure silently entering the room.  
You still didn’t know how to feel about the kid, but seeing him in a clean uniform, seeming rested and looking like the human teenager he was, it made you not feel so threatened by him. There was no need to be so defensive.

“[Name], this is Eren!” Hanji seems too much happy for your taste.

“Hi, Eren.” you calmly say and give him a very soft and discreet smile “I’m cadet [Surname].”

He smiles, somewhat relieved.  
Maybe you seem like a normal person to him (someone HAD to be normal here, honestly…). Or maybe you looked at him as if seeing a normal person. Maybe it was what he needed. 

“Sit with us, [Name]!” Hanji points a chair.

“Ah, no, thank you.” you start, but she pulls you by your clothes and you fall abruptly on a chair. “… okay.” you sigh.

You like Hanji, but since yesterday she is being way too noisy and excited, and you have the feeling it had something to do with Eren.

Peeking at the kid, you see he has a slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. It fits well with his eyes. He is shy and don’t talk much.  
Eren was the only new soldier there. The trainees that chose join the Survey Corps will arrive in a day or two.

Hanji and Eren are talking, distracted. You peek at Commander’s table, where Levi is sitting.  
Levi waits you to look away to finally glance directly at you. Before this, he was observing the whole scene by his peripheral vision.

While talking to Eren about a lot of things you didn’t pay attention, Hanji pointed you “and [Name]’s work is to helping us with paperwork.”

Oh, she was talking about you to him.  
You mentally laugh at suddenly being aware that you work to everyone there.  
A lean figure approaches the table you were sitting.

“Oi, brat.” Levi calls.

“Yes.” looking at him, you and Eren answer in unison.

Well, that was awkward.

You and Eren look at each other in confusion. Hanji raises her eyebrows. Levi frowns.  
Until then, you hadn’t realized that in public Levi had always addressed you by “cadet” while “brat” only happened in his office.

You clear your throat, looking away and having the sensation that your face was turning red.

“Yeager, Erwin wants you in his office. Now. You too, shitty-glasses.”

“[Name] too, I suppose?” Hanji asks while getting up.

Levi blinks once. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” he says in a grunt before turning his back, glancing angrily at Eren, who winces in fear, remembering the previous day at the court.

At Erwin’s, the most part of the persons who you work for was present. The brief meeting had everyone standing. You didn’t pay attention too much to what Erwin said; things that did not concern or directly affect you. Instead, you give Commander’s desk a glance, seeing all the paperwork that accumulated during his absence last days.  
You scream internally at the sight.

But then the subject changes to Eren. It only gets your attention when Hanji talks about the experiments she was planning to do with him.

So that was the reason of her excitement. You feel bad for him. Not only for everything about turning into a titan, experiments and stuff, but because people were seeing him as a tool. Maybe nothing else than it.

Just then you got the reason why you were in the meeting.

If Hanji will make experiments with the boy, the documentation about it also will be under you care. You and Moblit would minister the whole paperwork. It was funny that she had access to two assistants and yet her papers were a mess.

You hear on the following things Erwin say that Eren is under Levi’s responsibility, what makes you understand that you will interact pretty much with the boy. You also discover he is 15. Just 15.

For sure you felt threatened by the fact that he could turn into a titan and not always having control of it, but his whole condition made you totally down your guards with him and about him.  
It was known that he would pass through a lot of terrible things.  
Even more when you knew what happened at the court. You had known Levi enough in this past month to be aware he would bring Eren under a harsh grip. No wonder why he was so weepy and trembling when around the Corporal.

You were all dismissed. I mean… Everyone except you. The Commander’s desk couldn’t even contain its papers anymore and there you are, going to help Erwin.

Both of you couldn’t tame that beast at once, so Erwin dismissed you near to 3PM and you were going to continue by tomorrow; he had other things to settle.

Sneaking into the kitchen, you eat something (since you skip lunch time to work with Erwin) and went outside to get some air before someone called you; the schedule thing needed to be rearranged because of the expedition, so the first one to find you, gets you.

After a minute or two walking, you see Eren feeding the horses.  
You stop walking and observe him a bit, losing yourself in your thoughts for a while. The whole thing about experiments messed you up really bad.

At a certain moment, Eren notices your presence there, looking at him. He walks up to you and smiles.

“Hi [Name].”

“Hi there, Eren.” you answer, asking yourself if it was ok that he just called you by your first name. Both of you had the same rank, so you guess it’s fine.

You had no intentions of starting a conversation but he seemed wanting to talk to someone.  
Both of you sat under a tree near the horses and kept a comfortable distance. Eren respected your noticeable preference for not having unnecessary physical contact.  
He talked the most part of time. You eventually answered a thing or two that he asked about you or the HQ. You let him talk as much as he wants, guessing he needs to have a normal conversation with someone who don’t want to dissect or kill him.

When the subject came to “Levi”, you smiled internally.  
As opposed to what you thought, Eren adores Levi. Nice thing to know.

You tell him that Levi had that terrible way of being himself and yet he was actually really patient and almost easy to deal with once you know him better.  
You gently and shyly smile at Eren while saying it to him.

Maybe it’s a trick of the light, but you could swear his cheeks were going into a light tone of pink.  
Believing that you had an enough break, you say goodbye to Eren and leave.

Walking through the corridors you find a crossed arms Levi leaning on the wall next to his door, seeming a bit unpleased.

“Killing work with the brat, brat?” he says slowly, giving a especial effect in the last ‘brat’, obviously referring to the breakfast occurrence.

So he saw you and Eren. Certainly by his window.

“I was on my break, sir.” you explain meekly but not giving any other justification.

Levi narrows his eyes clickes his tongue. He was getting mad, you could tell.

“I’m free right now, do you need me, Corporal?” again you notice it may sound weird only after speaking, but you hope Levi to be used to your bad talent at choosing words. You just wanted to spend some time with him.  
He slightly opens his mouth to speak but then closes it, rethinking.

“No.”

The way you looked disappointed must have been really graphic to him. He rolls his eyes back in annoyance.

“Bring me tea.” he says through gritted teeth.

“Right away, sir.” containing your happiness, you give him a little smile before heading to the kitchen.

However, after you put the tea on his desk you were dismissed. It hurt you a little. He wasn’t obliged to accept your help but you felt like he did it for being mad at you.

Going to Hanji’s office you find it empty. Moblit passes by and tells you she was now doing the experiments on Eren. You grimace while trying to suppress a shudder.

Hanji usually does the experiments in another room, which has a cell on it. Personally, you find that place terribly creepy. But they also do experiments outside when no one is training.

Erwin had dismissed you and no one else had looked for you until now. Before someone does, you decide to run to your new hiding place.  
Indeed the library is a bit more crowded than before, but still, it doesn't look like lots of cadets go there it in a daily basis. 

There are infinite genres of books, but mostly about serious, scientific researches. But your personal liking is the fiction ones, and there is a fairly amount of it in a single, small corridor of shelves. The books aren't exactly in a good conservation state, but it, somehow, adds a charming effect on them.  
Without noticing, you spend the afternoon in that corridor, leaning your shoulders on the shelves, reading while standing. You could sit by one of the many tables there, but there was something really comfortable in being between that tight corridor of shelves, surrounded by books and silence. It felt like you were alone in the whole world.

When noticing the afternoon was coming to an end, you leave the library, take a long and relaxing shower and lazily walk to the mess hall for the dinner.

You were distracted until now by fictional worlds and fictional people with fictional problems. But now, back to reality, your cloudy and rainy mood strikes back and it was due to Levi refusing your help, therefore, your company. 

Not that you believed he knew how much it hurts you, or that he cared, but it seemed like he was... punishing you…? You never hid enjoying being there and helping him.

You barely touch your food, not only because of Levi, but you were yet a bit disgusted with everyone using and treating Eren as a tool. The goddamn experiments thing still haunted your mind so much you were getting angry at it. Eren is just a kid. Despite the tiny detail of him killing 20 titans while in the form of one of them (you internally laugh at this thought), he looked like a warm-hearted boy, respectful and gentle.

Speaking of Eren, he wasn’t there in the mess hall. Nor was Hanji.

‘Hanji is going to kill him…’ you sigh.

Returning to your room, you feel silly for being sad because Levi dismissed you.  
Throwing your tired being in the bed you pull the covers and hold the pillow in a strong and long embrace before allowing your body to relax and fall in a much awaited sleep.

 

In the next day after breakfast the first thing you did with no doubt was helping Erwin. You two barely talked now; he just casually asked how you were doing and if you had any questions.

Leaving his office you hear Eren calling you. Looking at him running up to you and wearing a great and excited smile made you think if Eren has anything to do with Corporal’s bad mood of yesterday.

“Hello, Eren.” you nod while speaking. You tried to limit some extra contact with him to create a healthy distance between not only both of you, but any other soldier. Especially the new ones, usually pretentious.

“[Name], the new soldiers just got here, I want to introduce you to my friends!” he says, trying to control both his breath and smile.

“Oh, sure.” you slightly smile and follow him.

Eren introduced you to Armin and Mikasa, his childhood friends. If you didn’t miss any information that he told you, the girl was a kind of sibling.  
Armin timidly answered your “Nice to meet you.” while Mikasa only nodded and hummed, directing her attention to Eren, fixing his hair and asking how things went in the past two days. He seems bothered at it and struggles under her touch, yelling he isn’t her son.

You waited there until Armin and Mikasa started talking to each other so you discreetly spoke to Eren in low tone, close to his ear. Maybe too close.

“You weren’t in the mess hall for dinner yesterday, is everything ok?” you speak in such low voice it sounds almost like a whisper.

Eren seemed to hold his breath and blush a bit and you couldn’t tell exactly for what.

“Y-yeah… Hanji just tested a few things but I got too tired and slept through the rest of the night.”

“I see.” satisfied (but not relieved) with the answer you got, you give a step back to create again a comfortable distance.

You take a look on the new fellow soldiers, observing their behaviors and tendencies.  
A boy taller than Eren approaches him.

“Hey, Yeager.” his tone was teasing and he was wearing a smug smile on his lips.

“What are you doing here, Jean?” Eren gets angry from sudden. It startles you. 

Being able to predict what was going to happen in the following moments, you slowly turn your back and walk away from there, hearing the verbal fight getting louder and louder at each pair of steps you give.

Passing through the mess hall again, you see Hanji trying to equilibrate three cups of tea.

“[Name]!!” Hanji smiles energetically when you help her. “We didn’t find you so Erwin asked me to get the tea…” she pouts.

You help her until Erwin’s office.  
Opening the door you see both Erwin and Levi.  
Levi obviously didn’t expect to see you and this was clear when his eyes widened a bit before returning to his indifferent expression. 

Since the moment the door was open Hanji didn’t stop talking for an only holy second. You and Hanji place the cups on Erwin’s desk and the three of them take a sip from their cups while you don’t know if you should stay there or leave and find someone to help.

Whatever they were talking before you got there didn’t seem too important because Levi gave a small nod to the Commander, dismissing himself, and started walking up to the door.  
Passing by you, he says in enough loud tone to all of you hear.

“Office.” and open the door, taking the cup with him.

Your heart skips a beat.

“I’m coming, just have to take my noteb—” you start to say but he slams the door shut with great strength.

You salute Erwin and Hanji and run to your room and then to Levi’s office.

Opening the door after he allowed your entrance, the first thing you notice is the amount of papers on his desk. You bite your lower lip, holding back the evil smile you wanted to crack so much that your lips trembled.

Pretending you weren’t aware of his exasperation you place your chair at his side – what you usually don’t do. Your normal place is in front of him, the desk separating you.

Levi wasn’t the kindest man while talking to you, but by his current behavior and harsh words and insults you could tell he was actually mad at you.  
The only thing you did out of normal was chatting with Eren in your free time, so you deduce he got angry at it…?

Thinking more about it, in front of others he didn’t save you from his rudeness, but it doesn’t mean you didn’t care when publicly mistreated. He actually don’t verbally abuse you very much, but your heart and pride are hurt very easily.

You do nothing about it because he is your superior officer and you are a very quiet and peaceful person who needs their job.  
But hey, you are peaceful, not dead. Quiet, but your feelings are still hurt. As everyone else you can just get tired or mad at something or someone, with little or no motives at all.  
Levi punished you. You are a passive person but not a submissive one.

Actually, you are getting too frustrated for a little thing you barely are sure about. Maybe you just woke up feeling like your teasing evil inner side was stronger today.  
The perks of being a restrained and well behaved person is that people won’t expect you to take advantage and actually being sure that you are doing it.

The only time you had physical contact was on your second day. It was an accidental slight bruise of fingers on your neck.  
For you to plan to use this kind of thing just to annoy him… Damn it, [Name]; guess your crush is getting even worse.

Levi was already a bit tense since you dragged your chair by his side.  
Corporal is left handed. Too bad, you had to reach the ink from the other side of the desk because you sat by his right side.  
You tilt yourself all over his arms on the desk and grab the small container, obviously getting in the way of his paper. Your shoulder and hair almost bruise his nose.  
Levi wasn’t expecting your sudden move and frightens when you do it.

“What are you doing…?” he sibilates as you return to your seat.

“Ink, sir.” even if you know your silly cute faces work better when they naturally occur, you put a small and shy smile on your lips, returning to your paper right after.

It took a while, but he also ran out of ink and tried to get the container with his right hand, without getting so much on your way.  
You get it first with your left hand. “Let me pass it to you, sir.” you cynically pretends a distracted voice and without taking your eyes from your paper, you slowly, but firmly, slide the back of your left hand against the back of his right one, as if you had missed the aim to deliver the ink to his hand.  
That did it.

He jolted as he tried to suppress a very low whimper in the back of his throat.  
Levi wasn’t a person of touching people regularly. Just like you. For some reason he restrained himself of unnecessary physical contact and you got it by observing him too much (more than you were proud to admit).

It made him angrier, you knew it was because he was caught off guard. And touched.  
You weren’t sure anymore if you were trying to irritate or embarrass him. But your heart was beating so hard it felt like hurting. Seeing him flustered like that made your lower half get warmer than it should. 

He aggressively takes the container from your hand and slams it on the desk, yet trying to pretend nothing happened, but he strongly runs his left hand over his face, like he was counting until 10 or something like that.

His hand stops at his chin, where he supports it. Breathing hard through his fingers, he looks at you by the corner of his eyes without moving his face.  
Aware of his look you also pretend nothing happened and continue your work without taking your eyes from the papers, but the color of your cheeks accused you so badly…

You couldn’t tell if he was angry for being teased/touched and liked it or if he hated it. He probably is the type of person that reacts the same way on both situations.

“Do you want more tea, Corporal?” you ask without looking away from your paper.

You could hear him gritting his teeth.

“No.” he forces himself to answer you, voice somewhat husky.

‘Wow’ you think to yourself. Is he really THAT affected by it? You are because you’re silly and sloppy and kind of have a crush on him. But that was just an ~accidental~ innocent touch; so either he was too disgusted by it or too pleased.  
It was difficult to identify which one.

You approach your face to his, like if observing him. He is tense.

“You don’t seem well, sir. May I leave so you can rest?” you ask in low voice, in the sweetest tone you're able to do. 

You felt like you deserved to clean the stables for a week. It was beyond any revenge and then you felt bad for using the meaningless misunderstand from yesterday as an excuse for what you wanted to do regardless of reasons.

“… Whatever.”

You salute him and leave, so the last thing that would be recorded in his memory was the recent event.  
You feel both satisfied and guilty by doing this kind of thing on purpose.  
Yet a very silly, innocent and simple gesture, you used it to provoke him, trying to manipulate him and cause reactions.

In other hand, it seemed too stupid the idea of a quick touch to be able to shake a grown-ass man so much. So you try to stop blaming yourself and return to work in your own room until someone looks for you.

But you didn’t know how much it was bothering Levi and how much he was in conflict trying not to think of weird things about a young and innocent girl while she was there; sitting right in front of him with the silly smiles of hers.

Once he doesn’t touch people too often, the innocent friction of skins while your hands brushed felt too exquisite to his him, making it even harder to contain his thoughts.  
Your skin was soft and warm.  
Levi mentally scolds himself for getting so aroused from an innocent, accidental touch.

In the following days your contact with Levi got awkward; he barely looked at you, sometimes ignored your questions and dismissed you much earlier than usual, just using an hour or two of your time.  
It made you sad but this time it didn’t look like a punishment; he seemed kind of troubled, even if it wasn’t so clear under his bored and indifferent expression.

Eren runs up to you at least once a day to chat a little.  
Because of your work with Moblit with the documentation of Eren’s whole state and experiments, you had discovered a few things about him; he had a very short temper, was impulsive and-oh-my-god killed two adults when he was just 9.

However, you even forget about these things when talking to him. He’s energetic and spontaneous but still passes the image of a gentle, timid and silly young boy while you guys talk.

“So you have your own room? Even being just a cadet?” Eren is amazed.

“Fancy, right?” you make fun of it.

“Yeah. But you see, I also got my own room, [Name].”

"How so...?"

Both of you laugh after you realized he was talking about his room on the basement; almost a cell.

Doing the paperwork with Moblit while Hanji did her black magic with Eren updated you about the whole experiments and its results. You never talked about it with anyone, but you were aware of everything.

Levi dismisses permanently your help. You get sad but so busy that you don’t have time to be sulking around.

 

A few days later you see an extremely tired Levi in the corridors being questioned by Erwin if he was ok and why he dismissed you. Hiding yourself to hear the answer you hear him telling between grunts he just didn’t need your help and could take care of his paperwork.

Even if Levi had dismissed you permanently, Erwin still had papers to be delivered to him.

Well, at least this works as an excuse for you to see him.  
When walking to his door you see it open and slowly walk in announcing your presence.  
Levi is sitting on his desk, while Petra is standing by his side, pointing something on the paper he was working on. Maybe explaining something?

The tea she was placing on his desk and the untouched chair in front of it gave you the hint she was just delivering his drink and stopped by to explain a thing.  
Petra smiled at you when you approached Levi’s desk. The Corporal frowns, yet you could see he got a bit tense.

Just then, a thing hit your thoughts.

What if Levi is in a relationship with her? She was always with him during meals, so clingy and talkative. You were fancying and ~accidentally~ touching a committed man. Damn…  
A few things started to make sense to you after this thought.  
And then you were feeling down and couldn’t help but sulk a bit in the following days.

So much it is that after three days you are still out of reality.  
After helping Erwin you go to take a break outside while having an internal conflict that consumed you in the last days, feeling both guilt and jealous.  
The new cadets were in their training time. Eren runs up to you.

“[Name].” he calls you cautiously since he saw you being grumpy in the past days.

“Hey, Eren.” you say with low and distracted voice.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just tired.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you have any fever or…?” he puts his hand on your forehead.

Eren always touched persons naturally by what you observed, but he never touched you before and he himself was pretty much aware of that.  
So do you, but you see him getting a little bit tense while checking your temperature.

“I’m fine, thank you.” you say gently when he puts his hand down.

“Yeager, stop making out with your girlfriend and come back to training.” Jean approaches you.

Jean seemed to love teasing Eren. And Eren was always so silly to take it.

“Shut up, Jean.” Eren turns to him. “… and she isn’t my girlfriend.” he mumbles the last part.

Even if he had his back turned to you now, you could tell he was blushing.  
Then it occurs to you the hint that Eren may have a crush on you…? Or was he just very caring?  
It sounded troublesome anyway.

Jean walks up to you. “Yeah, you know, I was wondering why you never practice with us since you are a cadet as well.” he wasn’t wearing the smug smile anymore, he had an eyebrow cocked.  
What a silly confused face.

“I only deal with paperwork.” you answer calmly, always keeping healthy distance between you.

Because he had approached you way too much, you give a step back.

“Oh, the easy life.” he teases. But it actually doesn’t bother you at all; you also think it’s the easy life.

What bothered you was his hand sliding through a lock of your hair while he talks.

“Oi, Jean! Don’t touch her so recklessly!” Eren whispers as he pushes Jean back but his tone was too loud to a whisper and you could hear him perfectly.

“Is she your property, Yeager?” Jean was getting angry as well after being pushed.

But before Eren could explain him your shy and restrained behavior, Levi cuts it with a harsh and very irritated voice.

“Maybe you shitty brats stop killing training after cleaning the stables for a week or two.”

The three of you jolt in shock by Levi’s sneaky approach.  
Eren and Jean salute him (after seeing them, you hesitantly salute him too, unsure of what to do) and run back to training before Levi says anything else, letting you alone with the Corporal.

You look at him without knowing if you should say something or apologize even if you don’t understand what is happening at all.  
He just stares at you really bothered and you associate it to Eren again.

“My office. Now.” Levi sibilates in a venomous low voice that sends a shiver through your spine.

He turns his back and heads to his office, you follow him afraid of what he was going to yell at you now. He was avoiding you recently but right now you can’t feel anything but a weird sensation on your stomach.

You hesitantly close the door behind you. Levi barely waits you to do so and decreases the distance between you by giving strides to your direction.  
You cringe in fright, but your cheeks betray you and get blushed immediately. He was too close and failing at suppress his fury or whatever it was consuming him.

“Don’t you think your actions are a little inappropriate, cadet?” his stoic expression was returning little by little as he talked.

You snort in disbelief. Levi cocks an eyebrow at it.

“What actions? Talking to Eren?” you cross your arms.

You weren’t mad at him or at his mood. You were just going straight to the subject.

“I understand he is dangerous but I just talk to him, sir.”

You are really close. So much it is that you can feel his breath reaching your face.  
He takes a great and slow breath, probably restraining an insult.

“So shall I remember you that you’re an adult and they are kids, cadet?”

It is your time to cock an eyebrow now. What is he saying?

“Be careful when being too much friendly with them, it may pass the wrong idea to your superiors. Love-affairs aren’t exactly accepted here as much as you may think it is.”

“What—” you started, but the back of his hand slightly touches your forehead. You jump in shock; so caught off guard you couldn’t even try to suppress it.

“For a restrained woman like you say you are…” his tone was now calm, slow and sultry. You can’t say if you got all messed up by being touched by him or hearing his voice.

Is he doing the same thing Eren did?

Levi’s hand travels to the side of your head (brushing the back of his fingers on your face on the way), smoothly holds a lock of your hair the same way Jean did and mirrors his next gesture, sliding your hair through his fingers, letting it slowly fall back to your shoulders. 

“Being so recklessly touched…” his eyes narrow in disgust when remembering how Jean nonchalantly touched you.

His breath was almost unstable despite the calm voice he managed to maintain.  
Levi was scolding you but somehow it seemed he was pleased as well by something that happened in the process.

You were bright red, but decided you wouldn’t whimper or being submissive at him, being the proud little prick you are.  
He was using his authority to manipulate the situation and do whatever he wanted.

Levi seemed a bit out of control, actually. And saying weird things... Maybe he was failing at tame himself the same way you did a few days ago?  
You frown.

“You’re blaming me for a thing that is not my fault, sir.” to irritate and confront him you manage to keep a steady tone “Since it had none of my consent, it may be considerated an abuse and I have no responsibility over it. You can’t censure me because your male cadets have no moderation.”

If there was something to make Levi even angrier, you discovered it was that.  
He abruptly grabs your face by your cheeks with a single hand and forces you to look at him. It hurts. 

“You listen to me you stupid brat—” 

Your hand grabs his wrist, trying to get it away from you. You don’t even notice but your nails scratch hard in a soft part of the skin of his wrist.  
Levi grimaces and moans hopelessly through his throat.

What?

Of the amount of things you expected him to do, you surely weren’t waiting for that.  
It sounded too pleased to be pain.

He releases his grip on you and covers his closed mouth with the back of a hand, turning his face away from you and walking up to his desk, supporting his weight on it with both hands.  
Just when you thought he couldn’t get even more pissed off with you.

“Out.” Levi doesn’t look at you.

You hesitate, but you don’t dare to open your mouth.

“I said OUT!” he shouts and you comply, leaving his office calmly, slowly closing the door.

Now you run as fast as you can to your room like the stupid and sloppy and terribly in love silly girl you are.

‘WHAT WAS THAAAAAT?’ you almost suffocate yourself in your pillow while desperately embracing it.

Unable to be sure of the reasons of everything, and until where he was being serious about your contact with the cadets or from where that mess started, you decided to take a shower and calm down or you won’t even be able to hold a pen.

Levi was violent and hard to read but you started doubting of your theory from days ago. Maybe he wasn’t in a relationship with Petra. Or he is in a relationship and is just a jerk. Or even what just happened could not mean anything to him in this aspect despite the weird behavior of touching you and saying weird things.  
ARGH! You can’t think right now…

 

The days passed and no need to tell you Levi ignored and avoided you again. But his general physical aspect was even worse. It looked like he wasn’t getting enough sleep or a proper alimentation.  
You guess he doesn’t have time to sleep because he is doing all the paperwork by himself again.

Well… NOW he seemed not to being able to look angrier than he is.  
During breakfast you saw a worried Petra bringing his tea and talking to him.

Yeah, yeah, he was terrible, but your appearance wasn’t any better.  
Ok, maybe a little better, but yet a pitiful sight. You missed so much the hours of silent work with him and got so confused the last time you two talked that it was showing in your features.

“Morning, [Name]” says Eren in a soothing way, breaking your line of thoughts.

“Oh, hey there, Er—” you get shocked when he kisses you in the cheek as a greeting gesture and sits by your side in the table.

“Ah!” Eren suddenly was aware of what he had done. “I’m sorry, [Name]! I got distracted so I greeted you as I greet the other girls, I’m really sorry.”

You snort and wave your hand at him, gesturing it was ok.  
Mikasa and Armin come and sit with you, obviously because of Eren. Then Jean arrives, too.

Suddenly you were surrounded by brats and you don’t even look like the oldest of them. Actually, right now you were pretty much camouflaged.  
It occurs to you that no one there knew your age, so they probably think you are their age or just a bit older than it.  
At that moment you totally forget about Levi, so you fail to notice his staring.

Later in that afternoon, while you help Mike, you look through the window and see Eren running alone and Levi standing with crossed arms, looking at him.

“You’re losing speed, brat. What part of ‘run until you drop’ wasn’t clear to the retarded mind of yours?”

‘I hope this has nothing to do with the kiss…’ you grimace.

❖

A rainy week came and there wasn’t any outside activities due to that.

Someone asked you to sweep a few corridors and you gladly accepted. Stretching legs and arms a bit, yes.  
The rain was really noisy but it caused to you a relaxing sensation.

You were almost finishing that corridor, right behind you was the old broom closet with some cleaning supplies.

You hear someone running and coming to your direction.  
Levi entered the corridor you were cleaning, clicking his tongue as he looked behind his shoulders, as if expecting the thing he was running from to appear at any moment.

When turning his head to look at the place he just entered, a shocked expression was clear by noticing you there.

It seemed too out of character. Levi running from something to the point of actually running and seeming worried by being found? Pff… What’s going on?

You weren't talking for almost two weeks by now.  
While passing by you he just had to say something.

“Don’t you dare tell shitty glasses I came to this way.” he gives his menacing look to you.

Levi obviously waited for a ‘sure.’ or whatever, but…

“Oh, I’m going to tell her.” you say, holding the broom, with a very distracted voice like no meaning what you said at all.

He freezes.  
You both hear hurried steps coming to that way.

“Leviiii!” Hanji calls the Corporal while looking for him.

“Ohh I’m so going to tell her…” you tease him with deadpan face.

Levi clicks his tongue, glances at the whole corridor to see if there was anyone seeing you and push you with him into the broom closet.

“Wh—” your mouth was sealed by his hand while he used the other to close the door.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” he said aloud, but now whispering very lowly; “Saying a single thing.” 

The closet was ridiculously small. It may fit a person, but just one. The two of you were smashed against each other there. One of your legs between his. What made one of his legs to be between yours as well. Both chests pressed and his chin was touching your shoulder.

Being aware of what was the current situation of yours made you wince in reflex, causing some friction between your bodies, what wasn’t the most recommendable thing to do right now; with his mouth closed, Levi grunted very lowly and pressed harder his hand against your mouth, trying to make you stop moving. Feeling your lips pressed against the palm of his hand may not help very much his imagination to contain itself, though.

This was the most inappropriate moment to notice it but he smelled undoubtedly good.

You could hear his labored breath trying to get the most silent possible. It was hard to say if he was breathing hard because of running or because you were smashed against him and just now he was aware of what he had done.

No one there was comfortable; actually, your backs hurt terribly.  
Despite his clear order, you try to shift yourself into a better position and move your leg in the process, getting alarmed by noticing where it is and what part of Levi you just pressed with it.  
You feel Levi heavily trembling over you with his eyes squeezed shut, biting hard his own teeth at first and then opening his mouth silently grasping for air.  
His free hand grabs your arm stronger than he intended to.

“Stop.” Levi's voice was thick and shaky, an almost inaudible whisper. “…please.” his plead was so sincere and desperate that you tried not to move a single inch.

Your face and neck are burning and your heart pounding angrily and almost painfully against his chest. 

(“Leviii~” you and him suddenly hear Hanji calling, getting closer to your hiding.  
You two went stiff and held your breath. 

Passing by without minding the closet, she takes some distance from were you are and starts to talk to Eren, who just showed up after her. You could hear they were next. Just standing and chatting. Damn.)

Levi’s hand leaves your mouth when feeling less preoccupied about you making any sounds.

Things got more serious. It’s not only about hiding from Hanji anymore; finding you two smashed against each other inside of a broom closet may pass the wrong idea.  
The air was hot and hard to breathe. But it was dark so it gave you a bit of courage to tell him something you couldn’t in the last few days; you wanted to spend time with him again.

Being sure Hanji and Eren wouldn’t hear you, you lower your head intending to whisper, inevitably brushing your lips on Levi's ear when approaching your mouth.  
Shuddering in a jolt, he bites down a groan, returning to grab your arms, digging his nails in the cloth of your jacket. Before he can protest or ask what was that, you start talking in the lowest tone you can.

“I’m sorry.” your hot breath in his ear made him let out an interesting sound. Well, you can’t get any redder so you continue. “I miss working with you everyday, sir.”

His breath is so labored it's starting to worry you. It also seemed like he was holding back something very terrible, like he always does. He looks more desperate now, though.

“If I bothered you or made you angry, I’m really sorry.”

Only when he moved a bit due to discomfort, you could feel that something was pressing against your inner thigh.  
Since when it was there you weren’t able to tell.  
Your eyes couldn’t get any wider at this acknowledgment. This is your turn to let out a little whine.

Without being able to know what to think about that, you unconsciously breathe out a shaky “Corporal…” letting Levi knows that you noticed it.

At it, still grabbing you strongly, he presses you against him even more (like if it was possible). You can't see his eyes squeezed shut, but you feel him sighing hard and shakily through his nose. 

The whole situation had made your stomach dizzy and your head was spinning.  
Hanji and Eren were talking non-stop since they started, so you allow yourself to let out a weak yelp; a sweet and weak little sound, almost a soft suffering moan, caressed Levi's ear.

That must have sounded much pleasurable to him; he breathes really hard through his nose before taking a strong grip on your hair and roughly passing his tongue all over your lower lip in a tortuous slow pace.

(“I guess Corporal really doesn’t want to help in the experiment, Hanji. Even though if Commander authorized it and ordered him to.” Eren said in a kind of relieved smile. “I never saw him vanishing so quickly.”

“Meh. I could swear I saw him coming to this direction.” Hanji sulks. “I guess we can do it without him, anyway. Let’s go, Eren.” she grabs his arms and starts walking.

“No no no no no, Hanji, I really don’t think…” their voices disappear slowly.)

The two of you stop to hear their voices disappearing, but it is difficult to hear it due to both of the labored breathings.  
They probably didn’t hear any of your noises because of the sound of rain hitting the windows.

Levi risked opening the door of the closet and you two were practically tossed out from it.

Both breathed eagerly, not because of fresh air alone, but of damn course the occurrences of moments ago.

Your hair was all disheveled, you were sweating and both cheeks and neck were redder than Levi had ever seen. He looked at you for a moment before heading straight to his office without saying a single word, leaving you there, looking at the floor while your fingers were pressing against your lower lip.

 

You stand there for a few minutes. After you calmed yourself as much as it was possible, you head to your room. But before you get there, Petra passes running by you.  
She seemed to be in a hurry, carrying some clean towels.

A heavy and disgusting sensation consumes you entire being. You still aren’t sure if Levi was in a relationship with this girl. The memories of what just happened made you sink into guilt.

“Petra.” you call hesitantly.

She stops and turns to you. Her face was really worried and pale.

“Is everything alright?”

Petra approaches you a bit.

“Corporal broke some things in his office and hurt himself…” she whispers.

You frown in confusion.

“He doesn’t answer anything we ask but his arm and hand are bleeding.”

Seeing that you got too shocked to say anything, she returns to her way.

‘Levi broke his office? To the point of hurting himself…?’ you blink a few times before returning to reality and opening the door of your room. ‘Because of what happened…?’ you touch your lower lip again and close the door behind you.

You are so tired of feeling confused and hurt all the time, you barely can work recently.  
You throw your jacket on your bed and sit on your desk.

Now you are going to think and analyze, to put your thoughts and feelings in order. This is what you always do before taking decisions.

Before anything, you know Levi’s personality. For some reason he often gets angry and reacts violently around you or to whatever you do. He seemed too painfully pleased by touching you for this to be hatred, though.

You try to remember everything you can since you first met.  
If he looks angry by getting too close or being touched even if he kind of like it, you must be interfering in something of his concern. So much, that the violent and confused small animal hurt itself while exploding in its office.  
‘He’s in conflict. A really bad one.’

The thing with Petra. He said once that romantic relationships between soldiers weren’t exactly welcomed by the rules. If he has something with her, is a hidden/discreet thing.  
Technically she gives hints of liking his company and caring about him as much as you do. You can’t wait him to also demonstrate something for her because he is a restrained inexpressive short-ass.

But it may be one-sided as well.  
Anyway, it’s a thing you have to check.

Aside personal issues with the Corporal, he still is a superior officer and it’s your job to support all of your superiors.  
He’s being immature/insane refusing your help and it’s messing up really bad all the agenda, the general progress of paperwork and he’s clearly not handling it/caring at all.  
Whatever it’s happening between you and Levi can’t interfere in the professional aspect.  
This is probably the first thing you have to take decisions about.

By all the ways you look at it, the solution seems to be in your hands.

You recline your chair and rethink everything. This cold analysis that you usually do helps a lot, actually. Even if you are shaken by what happened today, you stop feeling like a total mess.

You decide to skip dinner and try to sleep through the whole night. It takes an hour or two of rolling in bed at each 15 minutes, but you fall into the deeper sleep you had in days. The memories of what happened today never letting your mind.

 

Levi wasn’t in the mess hall during breakfast nor during lunch. You guess Petra is taking his meals to his office.

That afternoon you worked with Moblit. He barely talks and when he does, it’s about Hanji’s negligence with her own health and safety.  
Moblit never seems shocked or disgusted with Hanji’s experiments with Eren or with the titans she kept. You assume he is a quiet and tense man with guts of steel that isn’t paid enough.  
Hanji breaks into the office, both excited and frightened.

“Eren fainted! Moblit, give me a hand, will you?”

The man sighs before standing. “Squad Leader, you may get hurt. Be careful, please.”

You jump from your chair. “Eren may get hurt, you mean.” after frowning at Moblit, you direct your eyes to Hanji. “What happened?”

“Oh, he saw a spider.”

“Hanji!” you scold.

“Ok, maybe I pushed him a bit too far this time.”

After Eren was placed on his bed (since he hasn’t permission to be medicated on the infirmary), Hanji sits in the corner of Eren’s bed and starts talking about what happened so Moblit could take notes for the next report. You also sit, but closer to Eren so you could look at his condition.  
‘Mikasa is going to get so mad…’ you sigh.

 

You decide to let Corporal alone that day so he also could put his mind in order.

Because that was a rainy week that passed, the cadets hadn't any outside activities. To make up for that, in sunny days they also trained a bit in the afternoon.

A thing had your attention; that two guys, Bertolt and Reiner, were usually together. However, Reiner was now taking a break from training with Connie and Sasha, while you weren’t seeing Bertolt anywhere. Was he killing training?

You have some contact with the new folk, but even if you were in the same rank they were, you cared and looked after them. Perhaps it's because they were younger than you or because they were new soldiers.

“Reiner, where’s Bertolt?” you ask softly, getting closer to the small group.

He hesitates for a moment, averting his look. This didn’t pass unnoticed by you.

“Bert wasn’t feeling well, so he didn’t leave the dorm today.”

“Yeah, he was pretty weird…” Connie started, and you could see Reiner looking worried at him. “Bert was all red and trembling and sweaty— I mean, more than usual.” Connie laughed.

“Sounds like a fever.” you raise both eyebrows and cross your arms. “Didn’t he go to the infirmary?”

“I-I don’t think that's necessary, he’ll be fine.” Reiner tenses up.

“Oh, very well then.” with that, you return to the building and offer your help to Mike, who surely isn’t stupid enough to deny it.

He hadn’t too much work delayed, though. You finished it in almost 2 hours so he dismissed you giving a very quick pet on your head.

Before leaving, you see through Mike's window someone sitting alone near the stables. The person was holding their knees with their head between them so you couldn’t see their face, but you guess it is a man.

You hadn’t yet paid a visit to Erwin, but you decide to check on that person before you go.

Oh, it is Bertolt. You could tell by how tall the person is even when sitting.  
He notices someone getting closer and looks up.  
Recognizing you, he flinches.  
Bertolt is usually shy, but you found that weird.

“Hey, Bert. Reiner said you were feeling ill. Are you feeling better now?”

“[N-Name]…” Berthold trembles from head to toes.

Connie was right; the guy was a mess. Trembling and sweating, face and neck all red.  
Because he seemed getting even more nervous when you were approaching, you stopped walking, being in a certain distance from him, but you could hear each other.

“D-don’t come any closer, [Name], it’s… Dangerous.” even his voice was shaky.

“What?” you put your hand on your hip. Is he delirious? What is dangerous?

His eyes widen in shock, maybe realizing what he said.

“I mean… Because you can get sick too.”

“Oh” you smile and wave your hand at him. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I was just t-taking some air. I’m going back to my dorm now.” Beltolt passes so quick by you, heading back to the building, that you can’t even say anything else.

‘Great. Even the new soldiers are crazy. I guess it’s a prerequisite…?’ you sigh while going to Erwin’s office.

The Garrison was more pacific in this aspect; the people’s behavior. But you liked so much the new life in the Survey Corps that you couldn’t even complain and actually mean it.

At dinner you decide to sit by your own will with Armin and Mikasa.

You talked pretty much with Armin but you were glad to finally be able to talk with Mikasa properly. It was all about Eren, but at least you could hear her voice.

Again you notice Bertolt isn’t in the mess hall, only Reiner. He is now sitting by Ymir and by the small blue eyed girl you don’t remember the name.  
Wondering if the tall kid was ok, you stare at the noisy crowd looking for another person.

Eren wasn’t there either. He must be still unconscious in the basement.

Now you look to Erwin’s table, where Levi usually sits. His chair was occupied by Hanji.  
It’s ok; you intend to talk to him tomorrow anyway.  
You finish your meal without letting yourself get more worried than necessary.

 

The next day you were sitting alone eating your breakfast, still very sleepy.  
You like your job, your really do, but it was fatiguing you too much. Maybe they should get more persons to support the superiors' paperwork.

Someone approaches your table.  
Your heart skips a beat. Or two. Maybe three.

Levi was standing right in front of you, expressionless as always. But at least he didn’t seem angry anymore.  
You look at him without saying a thing; your brain was still processing the information. He stares at you for a moment before talking.

“Office.”

You hold back a snort. But you also had to hold back the most relieved and sincere smile your lips ever wanted to form.  
No, but seriously, ‘Office.’…? Pff.

“I’m free after helping the Commander.” you blink slowly, trying to look calm despite your state of astonishment.

“Good.”

Without anything else he leaves the mess hall, letting you finish your meal with a silly half smirk and a lighter soul.

The hours seemed to take forever in Erwin’s office.

When finally dismissed, you head to the public showers. You already had a bath that day before breakfast, but knowing your dear Lance Corporal Short-Ass as you do, you don’t want to give him any reason to complain, even if you know he will, somehow.

Entering his office, you see everything is on its right place. His squad must have helped him.

“I’ve heard you hurt your arm, sir. Is it getting better?” you ask softly while sitting on the chair in front of his desk. Levi only makes an 'hm' in affirmation while reading his paper. 

For your delight, you two worked in silence for almost 2 hours. Not that you don’t want to talk to him, but you missed so much spending time with Levi like this…

You waited for him to talk something about what happened, but he didn't. He won’t. He was pretending nothing happened and you understand that kind of behavior.

When you notice he isn’t looking so uncomfortable anymore and has a relaxed expression (though he didn’t glance at you once), you risk talking.  
You wanted to ask him a question. But you could not simply ask his permission to do it. You formulate it correctly inside your head before opening your mouth.

“I want to ask you a personal thing, sir. Would you answer it?” you try your best to sound really suave and respectful.

It takes a few moments for him to answer you.

“Try it.”

You shyly look at him and discreetly take a small breath.

“Are you and miss Petra in a relationship?”

It seems like he was waiting for another kind of question. Actually, of all the things that he was probably waiting you to ask that wasn’t even in the list. Maybe he thought you would ask about that day with the broom closet occurrence. 

“What?” 

You guess he was really caught off guard because his bored expression was also kind of shocked.

You don’t repeat your question. Only wait for him to process it inside his head.  
His deadpan eyes and indifferent aura return, as much as his harsh tone. 

“Did the goddamn sun roast your brain when you were in the Garrison?”

You blink, still waiting for the answer. Your heart was really making a number with its agitation.  
Seeing you weren’t trying to comeback or talk anything, Levi sighs in annoyance and returns to flip his papers.

“No, I’m not.”

“I see.” controlling your breath as much as you can, you return to write on your paper, trying to stop your hand for trembling due to nervousness.

You could hear him mumble a very low “Stupid brat…” right after, while minding his papers.

In the following hour no one dared to speak. You don’t mind it; right now you are feeling lighter and better despite everything else that happened.  
You got really surprised when he dismissed you because just then you saw the great amount of late papers you finished without even noticing.

Leaving his office after a salute and nothing else said, you find Bertolt walking with Reiner, Jean, Connie and Sasha by the corridors. He seemed to have returned to his normal state.

‘Oh, he’s ok now.’ you smile, following them with your eyes.  
Well, some days are just better than others, and this one was pretty good so far.

You stretch yourself and relax. You feel like everything is so great that nothing would stop you, at least today. 

You still had a few minutes until lunch so you allowed yourself to walk really slowly through the corridors, enjoying that great feeling of peace that was filling you.

Levi wasn’t having his meals in the mess hall yet. This didn’t bother you. No reason for that.  
Seeing Eren eating with his friends again made your day even better.  
After lunch you worked like crazy all day. You wanted to work hard and see things getting settled.

Hanji got you after dinner time. You were a bit disappointed; exhausted (yet happy) by your day, you needed a warm and soft bed after a great shower, but you just can’t say no to a pouting Hanji with big bags under her tired, reddish eyes.

The thing is: you stayed in her office until morning, not getting a single minute of sleep.  
Even Moblit passed out on his desk right in front of you. Hanji, however, seemed to be used to do this kind of thing; she was all messed up but still wide awake. It’s probably the coffee.

You barely touch your breakfast and return to her office. If you didn’t, the woman would get nuts.  
Hanji only let you go after lunch. You take a terribly long shower and head to Levi’s.

After a few silent hours with him you felt better and relaxed, but when leaving his office Hanji drags you again to another whole night of work with no sleep.

You found out the deadline was getting closer and Erwin needed the reports she had not delivered so far AND the ones related to Eren.

She always hugged you and thanked you, but you were upset for not being able to rest.

If it sounded bad, prepare yourself because she did it a third time the next day. When Mike dismissed you, you tried to sneak out of his office without Hanji noticing you walking to your room. Too bad, she was waiting you by his door outside.

By morning, in breakfast, you’re not only sleepy; you are feeling somewhat ill and a bit dizzy.  
Your clothes seemed too hot for a cold day.  
You are so messed up that you sit on your table and leave it when the time is over without even getting a plate.

In his office, Erwin seems concerned by your pale and languid appearance. You were also slower than usual to deal with paperwork.  
He asks if you are not feeling well and you answer him that you just need some rest.

After 3 hours you leave Commander’s office. You wanted to sleep so badly but after Erwin there was some beloved Corporal by whom you suffered too much to regain contact with. Maybe after helping him you could sleep for 3 days straight.

When you sit on the chair in front of Levi’s desk, something seems to get his attention because he lifts his eyes from his paper to look at you.  
He stares for a few seconds.

“You look like shit.”

The man is a poet. No wonder why you fell for him.

“Thank Hanji.” you growled, slowly reaching a stack of papers.

“If you’re not feeling well you should go to your room and rest, brat.” he frows.

Is that concern?

“It’s ok. I’ll rest after I finish these.” you mumble, but feeling happy he was talking to you.

His hand touches your forehead.

You couldn’t even jump when surprised by the touch, so unresponsive that your body was.  
Levi grunts, really annoyed.

“Brat, you’re burning.”

You blink slowly, registering the information on your head. So that’s why you’re feeling terrible like that…

“Get out of my office.” he sits again. “Take some rest.”

“I really want to finish these at least, sir.” you whine in a terribly cute way, what was unintentional; it’s probably because you felt like dying. One of the adorable things was that you barely were keeping your eyes open now; your blinks were taking more time than usual for you to open your eyes and only until the half.

“… Out.”

“But siiir…” your eyes weren’t even trying to open now.

“Tsk.” he rubs his hand over his face. “You'll have 15 minutes of break. It's an order.” he points with his head the small couch in his office. “Now get out of my sight.” Levi hisses through gritted teeth.

At first you sit correctly, but it didn’t take even a whole minute for you to spread all over the couch, totally unconscious.

After a few minutes, Levi checks you by the corner of his eyes, shaking his head negatively when seeing you.

“Brat.” he whispers to himself.

An hour passed by. There was a knock on the door and Erwin entered right after.  
Walking up to Levi’s desk, his eyes lay on you.

“Do we have a nap time now?” he asks while passing to Levi a thin stack of papers. His tone was displeased. It was at least weird to a cadet to sleep so recklessly in their superior’s office.

“The girl passed out by fever.” Levi says uninterested while signing the papers quickly and returning them to Erwin.

“So that is what she had. Well, she needs to go to the infirmary.” Erwin’s tone didn’t get any better.

“Does she look like she can go by herself?” Levi lowers his eyes to his own paper.

“Well, she can't just stay here. Couldn’t you carry her?” there was now something like a slight interest in Erwin’s voice. 

Levi takes a bit to answer, not letting his eyes leave his paper for a single moment.

“No.”

“Couldn’t any other cadet—?"

“No.” this time, he doesn’t even wait for Erwin to finish his sentence.

“I see.” Erwin smiles very discreetly, like if he was suppressing a chuckle. “In this case, I’ll take her to the infirmary myself. She doesn’t seem to be very heavy anyway.” leaving his signed papers on Levi’s desk again, he walks to get you.

“Whatever.”

 

You wake up in the infirmary very confused by how you got there.  
Heading straight to your room, you allow yourself to sleep through the whole next day.

Levi slaps his open hand on the side of Hanji’s head. She laughs while rubbing it to ease the pain.

“She helped a lot, though.”

❖

It passed 3 days since you had a fever in Levi’s office and woke up in the infirmary.  
You were also relieved that Corporal denied being in a relationship with the cute small ginger girl, Petra.

It’s almost time to go to the short-ass and help him with his paperwork, but you’re still on your break after leaving Erwin’s office.

Walking in the corridors, you hear Eren and Petra talking inside an open room.  
They were cleaning it.  
You stop after passing by, next to the open door, but they couldn’t see you.  
You wouldn’t stop and peek only because they were having a conversation, but it was about Levi.

Eren was questioning Levi’s behavior, saying that he thought the Corporal wouldn’t follow orders so strictly.  
Actually, at first, you also had the same impression.  
Petra explains that is said Levi was like that before, that he was a known criminal from the underworld of the capital.

Your eyes widen and you hold your breath.  
Levi? A criminal?

But a thing hit you harder than that acknowledgement; Levi had grown in the dirty and violent underworld. He passed through terrible things.

The image of a younger Levi thrown on a corner, starving and freezing during the night made your heart ache and tears gathered in your eyes.

Maybe he is violent and not a man of smiles because of that. Because of the things he felt, saw and was deprived of.

And maybe his clean freak behavior is due to growing up among the garbage and dirtiness of that kind of place.

It takes a few moments for you to get yourself together.  
Maybe you don’t have the right of demanding smiles or kinder gestures from him after all.  
People have their limits. You understand this enough to respect it.

Eren seemed as shocked as you were, but probably his reasoning didn’t go as far as yours did.  
Petra asks him to get some tea so they could have a break.  
You wait Eren leave so you can enter in the room.

“Hey, Petra.”

“Oh, hi, [Name].”

“Can I… Ask you something? It’s kind of personal, but I want to know…” you try to sound shy, but your soul was burning with determination.

“I… guess so?”

“Do you have feelings for Corporal Levi?” you don’t even stutter.

Because blindly trusting Levi is different from knowing you can trust him.

Since relationships aren’t exactly allowed there, if they actually were in one and you asked her the same way you asked Levi, she would deny it instantly. However, asking only about feelings, she may actually answer if she likes him or not.

Her answer, though, isn’t what you are looking for. You want to see her reaction and the way she will explain things to you.  
If they had some hidden affair, she would probably assert with confidence they had only a professional relationship.

But Petra blushed. Hard.

“W…what?”

“I’m sorry for asking, but I’m really curious.”

“I… I really admire Corporal very much, but… I guess he only sees me like a member of his squad.”

Petra’s voice was trembling, she was looking away. She stuttered.  
But the most important thing: she didn’t deny she likes him, but with a sad smile said he doesn’t have any other interest in her.  
You don’t need anything else.

“I see. Sorry for making such embarrassing questions. See ya.” you say softly and leave the room.

Satisfied, you march to Levi’s office. A great sensation of confidence is now filling your being and it seems to be physically noticeable, because your Corporal raises an eyebrow when you enter in his workplace. He usually not even looks at you when you get there.

“What’s with that stupid face?” he asks when you sit.

You smile sincerely.

“Secret.”

He doesn’t like it. You don’t know what he associated this with, but it’s clear he doesn’t approve your vague answer for the reason of smiles. However, he doesn’t say anything else and resumes his writing.

“Sir…?”

“Hm…?” he doesn’t look at you.

“Can I ask you a thing?”

“Are you going to daily ask me things now? You’re almost as annoying as the Eren brat.”

You ignore his mock.  
This question occurred to you once, but you never figured it out.

“How old are you?”

His pen stops. Levi blinks once before lifting his eyes to look at yours.

“A lot.”

Your frustrated face is too cute for him to bear.  
He sighs and again resumes his writing.

“32.”

It surprises you. He notices your movement.

“Too old for your ass?”

You wonder if he’s aware that his sentence may sound weird.

“No… I mean…! You don’t look like you are 32 at all, sir. I thought you were 28 or younger.”

You really did think that.  
Levi seemed surprised and amused with your answer. In a good way. He seemed slightly relieved or something like that. His expression was softer than before. 

“Hm.”

You look at him working in his paper. Remembering what Petra said, you inevitably compare the two lives of him.  
Thinking that someone who was raised in misery and violence could make it until the Corporal rank made you get a bit shaken.  
You are happy for him. For what he managed to conquer.

The calm and gentle smile that escaped from your lips got his attention.  
Levi’s eyes found yours.

“I’m gonna rip that dumb smile off your face if you don’t stop it, brat.” his bored tone made you chuckle.

 

During the rest of your afternoon, while working in another person's offices, you think that the whole thing about his difficult past and his comfortable life now has something to do with his insecurities and conflicts.  
In any moment you blame or censure Levi for that. He has the right of making the choices he wanted to. You won’t interfere in that.  
But if he gets affected in an interesting way when it’s about you, you know there are businesses for you to deal with.

The night falls over the HQ and you take a shower before going to the mess hall for dinner.  
The new recruits in general were making such a noise talking loud and laughing.  
You are heading to an empty corner but Reiner pulls you by your sleeve when you pass by his table, making you sit abruptly by his side.  
Jean and Connie were sharing the table with Reiner and Bertolt.

“Hey, [Name]. Jean told us you only take care of the paperwork.”

“Is that a reason for pulling me?” you squeak. “I almost dropped my plate.”

All the other boys in Reiner’s table seemed to pay attention to the conversation, looking straight at you and him.

“It’s a shame that you don’t practice with us, you seem nice.”

“… Thank you…?” You say shyly. Reiner is a bit of invasive.

Eren approaches when seeing you in their table.

“Must be hard for a cute baby like you to deal with all those crazy high ranks, huh?”

“Reiner…” Bertolt whispers, afraid that the guy enrages you.

“Baby? I’m older than you all, you know?” you say, cocking an eyebrow. Your expression looked much like a certain Corporal right now.

A puzzled look is visible in all of them. Eren gets even closer, interested on the subject.

“I don’t believe so.” Jean crosses his arms.

“I’m 22.”

Eren widen his eyes, almost letting his food slip from the plate.

“What?” Reiner laughs out loud, impressed with the information.

Jean and Connie were open-mouthed. Bert had his both eyebrows rose.

“That’s… Shocking.” Jean frowns.

“[Name], you don’t look like 22 at all!” Eren walks up to you, as shocked as the others.

You chuckle at Eren's cuteness.

“Now, excuse me,” you get up from the chair, getting your plate and looking at Reiner. “brat.” and stick your tongue at him, smiling, leaving in the next moment.  
They laugh.

You decide to sit at the table of Armin and Mikasa. They greet you, glad that you joined them.  
When seeing that you sat at his table, Eren runs back to it. The first thing he talks when sitting is what you just said about your age back there.

Levi wonders what you said to make the boys impressed and laughing right after.  
He mentally scolds himself for looking too much at you during meals. If you were a well behaved girl he wouldn't have to worry that much about you being surrounded by male cadets. Everyone touches you so easily even if you say you don't like it. It's all your fault, you are the one who doesn't understand. Stupid brat.

❖

It's morning and you're free until lunch. You know exactly where to spend this time. 

Eren finds you in your secret hiding, alone in the fiction section of the library. 

"Hi there, Eren" you smile at him. He seems somewhat surprised with something. "How did you know I was here?" you ask, remembering the fiction section is way distant from the door, almost hidden. 

"I... I didn't. I just... Thought I sensed your smell." Eren says, averting his eyes, a bit confused and flustered, wondering if his words were too weird. "So I followed it..."

"Oh..." you frown, also confused, your eyes darting everywhere when thinking about something to say. "Well, amh... You were right, then." you smile, tense. 

Thinking again, the boy can shift himself into a titan. Having a better nose than common people usually have is nothing compared to it, right? It's just one of his titan abilities. He is still learning about them. 

"Say, Eren," you return to your usual self. "do you like to read?" you close the book that was on your hand. 

"Amh, not much, I don't." Eren says, sheepish, afraid of being judged. But quickly complementing; "But I like stories. I just... think reading is kinda boring."

"Oh. This one is really good, you know." you hand over the book you were holding, smiling at him. 

"Wow, big." Eren cringes. "It's too much trouble to read a enormous book like that, isn't it? I would take forever."

"Not actually." you distractedly hold the book against your waist. "I mean, all stories are hard to like at first, but, the good ones can even make you feel depressed when you reach the last page. I personally think the taste for reading is something you develop by exercise." 

You sigh while smiling when seeing Eren fidgeting and grimacing at your big book. 

"Would you want me to tell you the story instead?" 

His open-mouthed amazed face is the cutest, you swear to God. 

 

Eren and you were sitting at one of the tables of the library. With the book in hand to guide you about the topics and details, you synthesise the narrative into a simpler one not to bore Eren. 

It was a good book to start with. It had few characters and the plot revolved around a single theme, although the characters' development were instigated constantly through external elements. 

It wasn't your favorite book so far, but its rushed plot probably fits Eren's personality.  
You don't know if he is enjoying to hear you tell him the story, but his eyes are mesmerized, locked on you as you speak. 

You're relieved when he interrupts you and makes questions, what shows you he's paying attention. 

"Let's end here for today, right?" you close the book. 

"What?!" Eren's eyes open wide. "But... and the rest of it?" he asks, agitated. 

"It's a long book. We'll resume the story reading another day. I have to help the Commander with his paperwork now."

Eren sulks. 

"It was fun, thank you for today." you say in a smile. "I don't have anyone to talk about these stories, so it was really nice." 

Eren was still sulking, but now with really red cheeks.  
You put the book back in the shelf and leave to lunch and help Erwin. 

 

During your break after Erwin and before helping Levi, you are walking through the fields around the HQ. The sky is cloudy but you needed to take some air and stretch your legs. However, you regretted leaving the building without your jacket; the weather was very cold.

A heavy, sudden rain starts and being a bit too far from the HQ, you get soaked wet. And of course, also being the adorable little goof you are, you trip on your own foot and fall into the mud.

You enter the HQ and run to your room, getting people’s attention when you pass by, but before you reach you door, Levi appears. He looked angry and seemed to be looking for you.

“Oi, brat, you’re lat—” his eyes widen and he grimaces at your dirty being. “What’s that?”

You try pointing out the window to indicate the rain, but he cuts you.

“Just… Ugh, go to take a shower immediately!”

“But sir! We’ll only have hot water in two hours…”

Hot water was available in three specific periods of the day. At least in the public showers that you and the other cadets use.  
Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance, averting his eyes for a moment. It seems like he is thinking of something.

“But if you can wait until the hot water is available I’ll go to your office as fast as I can.”

“I can’t wait that much, brat. There is too much work to do. I bet Erwin bastard is pushing the papers he hates the most to me…”

You know he would never let you enter his office like that. But on the other hand, the bad weather probably will make the cold water even colder.

Trying to find a quick solution, you get in silence and start to think. Trembling with cold isn’t helping, though.

“Tsk… I guess it can’t be helped.” Levi murmurs and sighs. “You can take a shower in my bathroom, so hurry this ass of yours before you dirt the floor even more.”

The whole idea let you instantly blushed, but it didn’t make sense yet.

“Corporal, hot water isn’t available right now.”

“The high ranks have running hot water all the time.”

Well, it makes sense now. The minimum the Survey Corps could do for the superiors is to provide them at least this kind of comfort.  
Even more in Levi’s case, the clean freak must take a thousand showers a day.

“Are you sure this is ok?” you ask timidly.

“Hurry. It. Up.”

“Yessir…”

 

You enter his room after he unlocks it.  
It was weird, it felt weird. You wonder if he was thinking it was awkward as well.  
Because, you know.  
You. Him. Alone. In his room.

“What are you doing standing there? Hurry to the shower, you’re dirtying my floor, damnit.” Levi locks the door behind him. You get even more nervous.

His room was impeccable, this is obvious, but it was way bigger than yours.  
After tossing a clean towel to you, he sits in his bed and crosses his arms.

“Don’t take too long there, we have work to do, understood?” his bored expression was like always, but he didn’t seemed angry or anything like that. He was pretty much amused for a man with towers of late paperwork on his desk.

“Right.”

The bathroom was also big but you had no time to appreciate it. Turning on the shower you let out a low moan when the hot water ran on your back.

You were nervous for being in his room, using his shower, washing your body with his soap and soon drying yourself with his towel. You heart is a mess right now.

But then, it occurred to you…  
What will you wear? Your only clothing was thrown aside in the corner of his bathroom, soaked wet and covered by mud.

Great. Another hindrance. Oh, the man will kill you…

When you are finally clean, you turn off the amazing shower and dry yourself while thinking how you were going to tell him that.  
You wrap the towel around you. Ugh, the floor is slippery, careful.  
Shyly, you open the door of his bathroom just a bit, the enough so you could peek and talk to him.

“Amh… Sir…”

“What is it?”

“I... I just remembered that… Erm…”

“Spit it out.”

“I have no clean clothes to wear.” you talk really quick.

There was no response for a while.  
Levi pinches the bridge of his nose and gives a loud sigh.  
You forgot this detail, but he couldn’t blame you; he hadn’t remembered it either.

“I’ll ask some girl to get the clothes in your room…” he gets up but then stops right after. Probably by thinking the same thing you just did.

“Wouldn’t she find it suspicious? I mean… How to explain that I’m—”

“Yeah.” Levi cuts you in a harsh tone.

He lets out another annoyed sigh.

“Give me your goddamn keys, I’ll get some clothes for you.”

You point your belongings over the desk he also had in his room.  
While waiting for him to come back, you get even more nervous by thinking that he is in your room, looking the inside of your wardrobe and drawers, and selecting… damnit… your panties! And bras!  
You cover your face in shame.

He was taking too long to come back. You start teetering but almost slip in his bathroom.

Returning to his room, Levi looks pretty bored and annoyed, with your clothes in hand.  
You wonder how he made it without seeming suspicious the fact he was carrying clothes to his room.

“There. Hurry up, we’re losing too much time.” Levi passes your clothes through the ridiculous tiny gap you opened in his bathroom door.

When trying to wear your panties, you slip on the floor and almost fall, holding yourself in the sink just in time.  
Hearing the huge noise, he yells furiously at you by the other side of the door.

“What the fuck, woman!! Can’t you complete a simple task without dying in the  
process?” he kicks the door open and abruptly pulls you back to his room, without even caring that you are still wrapped in a towel and holding your panties.

“Dress up. Quickly.” Levi sits in the other edge of his bed, with his back to you, crossing his arms and legs.

What? He told you to dress up in front of a man? Pff… Yeah, right…

“Amh…” you blush, trying to find words to protest.

“If you make me late one more second, you’ll do stable duty for a month.”

“Okay! … D-Don’t peek…”

You dress as fast as you can, but you had the impression of seeing him moving very slightly his head once.

Before leaving his room, you sign him to stop.

“My dirtied clothes, Corporal.” you remember.

“If you get them now they’ll dirty you again, brat. You can pick them later.”

Weird. You thought that he would hate to have such dirty clothing lying in his bathroom.

 

At a certain moment after you started working in his office, Levi speaks without stopping the writing on his paper.

“Your room is cleaner than I thought it would be.”

You blush when remembering everything that happened.

“I’m a neat person, you know…” you add; "... Sir" at the end of it with a long delay, almost forgetting it.

After the brief conversation, you worked like crazy in his office, but taking a shower made you relax more.  
No way that you would complain about working too much in Levi’s office, but he didn’t allow one single break until the time of helping Mike came.

You salute Levi (he never cared about it. Actually, he doesn’t even look when you do it) and leave his office, already heading to Mike’s.

Right when you enter, Mike starts smelling the air, giving you a suspicious look but you don’t notice it, being too much focused on his papers.

At dinner time, you sit by Eren, Mikasa and Armin.  
Usually you don’t talk much, but they include you in the conversation always they can to incentive you to participate.

Levi glances at you by his table, slowly blinking while running his eyes all over your facial features. His eyes follow down the line of your neck, now stopping them by your lean body. 

Mike sits in front of him, blocking his view. The Corporal averts his eyes, pretending he wasn’t looking at anything in specific.  
After a few moments, Mike discreetly makes sure no one on their table was paying attention and calmly speaks in low but audible voice to the man in front of him.

“The girl smells like you today.”

“What girl?”

“[Name].”

“Really?” Levi asks with an indifferent tone.

Levi looks away from Mike and starts to eat, but annoyed by the insistent and silent glare of his colleague, he sighs and continues.

“She was in my office today.”

“The smell is all over her body.”

Levi blinks once and returns to his plate, taking a few moments to talk again.

“Whatever. Think what you want.”

“I’m not thinking anything.”

“Good.”

 

You are reading to Eren in the library. He is laying his head on his crossed arms over the table, looking at you. 

When you glance at him like that, you can't help but smile. You tell him he looks like a child hearing a story from his mom. 

Eren gets a bit sad. You realize he must, indeed, miss this kind of contact with his mother.  
You change the subject and ruffle his hair. He giggles and look at you with meek, loving eyes. 

"What kind of stories do you like the most, [Name]?" Eren asks, still laying on his arms.

"I like the complicated ones."

He blinks at you.

"The ones with difficult, confusing, complex plots. That you have to read more than one time to fully understand it. Witty and ambiguous characters, sly protagonists."

"Isn't that bad?" Eren frowns. "Mean protagonists." 

"You see, Eren." with a different look on your face, you close the book and put it on the table, pressing your index finger against it while you talk. "In fiction, nobody likes good persons. They're boring. Do you know why?" when seeing his confused expression, you continue. "Because we don't like things we aren't."

Eren seemed quite shocked. He always had portrayed you in his mind as a soft, sweet and lovely girl, who hated anything bad. This aggressive, critic, cynic side of you around literature surprised him a bit. 

"Good persons are predictable. But who knows what to expect from a story lead by a jerk?" you say.

 

It passed a few days since you took a bath in Corporal’s bathroom. You were in your room preparing yourself to a much waited sleep after a whole day of work.  
Someone knocks on your door.

Weird. The curfew was 2 hours ago, it shouldn't be anyone up and walking around.

You can’t hide the gasp of surprise (and happiness) when seeing it was Levi.  
It took you a moment to recognize your clothes neatly folded in his hands.  
You had totally forgotten you left them on Levi’s bathroom.

He washed them for you…? Even your panties???  
In shame, you want to smash your face against the wall, but it is better to wait him to go away first.

But them you remember; right now you are in your nightdress.  
In a silly and desperate way, you try to cover yourself.

“T-Thank you, Sir…” you take your clothes.

You were ignoring the fact that he possibly just checked you out in a quick glance right now.  
He doesn’t say a thing and goes away with his bored face.

Levi probably chose this time of night to do it so no one would see or ask him why he was knocking at a cadet’s room door to give back her clothes.

He wasn’t proud to admit to himself, though, that he may have smelled a shirt or two while in your room that day. Or that he may have found it arousing imagining how some of your panties would look on you.


	2. When You Are Not There

Because of the rainy days recently, once a sunny day came, the Survey Corps had to make a cleaning work in the training camp and the nearby area around the HQ.  
There was leaves and broken branches everywhere.

Because Reiner petted your head during dinner the previous day, saying that you were ridiculously cute, Levi punished you to help with the cleaning.  
You don’t understand a thing since he didn’t bother himself to explain what you are being punished for.

However, he pets your head when you give him a sad and resigned “Yessir.”.  
After petting you, his fingers run through your hair, his eyes following the movements. 

Somehow, the glare on his eyes carried a dangerous nature.  
Levi seemed lost in his own thoughts, playing with the locks of your hair. You don’t know what he is thinking while doing it, but his breathing slowly starts to get more intense.

You wonder if he is thinking of something weird.

With your heart pounding hard and fast against your chest, you risk to slightly touch the back of his hand with the tip of your fingers, caressing it before he jumps a step back, finally returning to reality, his face gathering anger while he breathes difficultly by his nose.

“What are you waiting for? Go to clean, brat.”

 

Eren is outside, cleaning the perimeter he was in charge of.  
Dragging a heavy sack full of branches, leaves and rocks, he notices you laying on your stomach on the grass, hidden between bushes, peeking at something.

“[N-Name]…?”

You look at him and desperately move your index finger to your lips, with it telling him to be quiet.  
He flinches, obeying your command.  
Now you wave to him to come and look.

He kneels and silently approaches the place you were, also laying on his stomach, getting really close to you. Eren blushes when he mentally states the proximity.

“What are you doing, [Name]?” he whispers.

“There, Eren. Near the three.” you point to a robust tall three. Your eyes were big and amused.

There was a small brown rabbit. By the size, it was a baby one.

‘Goddamnit, [Name], stop being so cute…!’ Eren thinks, screaming internally, biting his own lower lip and pressing his clenched fists against his face.

“I’m going to catch it.” you whisper.

“Why?”

“If I don’t pet it, I’m going to die! It’s so cute!” your shoulder and Eren’s were brushing against each other while you were whispering. 

Eren wanted to hug you tight and never let you go.

“Gah, look at that small pompon tail!” you melt at the sight in front of you. So does Eren.

‘[Name], pleeease…!’ Eren squirm while mentally yelling at you.

“What’s that?” you ask, noticing his struggle.

“N-Nothing, I’m going to finish the cleaning, s-see ya.” he tries his best not to make a sound while crawling back.

 

Levi is checking and inspecting the cleaning, walking through the surroundings of the HQ.  
He sees Eren hiding behind a three, looking at something.

“Eren, what do you think you’re—”

Eren mirrors what you did to him moments ago; moving his index finger to his mouth and calling the smaller man to come closer.  
Levi sighs and walks up to Eren.

You were next to that robust three from before, holding the little rabbit, talking to the animal in low and childish voice while petting it.

The Corporal chokes and tries to suppress it covering his closed mouth with the back of his hand, lowering his head.  
After recovering, he slaps hard the back of Eren’s head.

“Stop stalking defenseless ladies, you pervert brat. Back to work.” Levi angrily whispers.

“Y-Yes, sir…” the boy rubs the assaulted place while walking away.

Levi himself, however, didn’t find any will inside him to look away.  
Tired of being held, the baby rabbit bites you and starts struggling.

“Ouch.” you whine a bit louder. “Cute and rude… I should call you Levi.” you scold it while slightly shaking the animal with your hands. “Ok, you can go. Bye, cute-pompon-tail-thingy.” You wave while the rabbit quickly gets out of your sight.

 

The next day you were helping Levi in his office, both were working in silence for almost an hour.

The bite the rabbit left on your hand was swollen and black and blued a bit. It hurts from time to time, so you rub it when feeling pain again.  
Levi doesn’t stop minding his papers while talking.

“Was Levi too harsh on you?” his bored voice had a fake tone of distraction.

Your stomach does a back flip.  
Unable of answering him, you look down to your lap, feeling your cheeks getting hot.

“A somewhat unfair name, isn’t it? I have never bit you so far.”

His left hand stops writing and he looks at you.  
Feeling his insistent stare, you slowly raise your head and timidly look at him, biting your lower lip in shame.

Levi gets up and walks up to your sitting figure, being now behind you.  
Crossing his arms on his back, Levi leans forward and lowers his head by the side of yours, going to whisper in your ear.

“Playing with filthy animals instead of doing your cleaning tasks. Don’t you think that killing work and therefore, your punishment, deserves an even harsher punishment?” his voice was too soothing for the meaning of his sentence.

Oh, great, look who woke up crossing boundaries today…

“I… I’m really sorry, sir. I’ll do the dishes for a week.”

“That’s too soft. Nice try.” his hot breath on your ear made your whole body shudder violently.

You look at him with a mild but scared expression. He is too close. Your cheeks can’t get any redder.

The Corporal is now taller since you’re sitting. He gently lifts your head up by your chin with the tip of his fingers, softly caressing your jawline with them. Whispering on your ear while being behind you, Levi starts to slowly curl a lock of your hair in the index finger of his free hand. His low, serious and husky voice is killing you.

“I punished you so you could learn how to behave… Why do you let them touch you?” his breath was getting irregular as he speaks, but his tone was calm despite everything. “Even if I have warned you before…" he clicks his tongue. "… Do you see the way that Eren brat looks at you?” he gives a trembling sigh by his nose. “I’m tired of it.”

Levi punished you last day because of that?

So he is jealous of it... Of you. That’s good, right…?

You may seem a shy, trembling girl, but you aren't actually afraid of his feelings (if he has any for you), even if it is in Levi’s own twisted and violent way of showing it.  
It may frighten you at first, but you are too greedy for despising such desired mutuality.  
Plus, he also noticed the thing about Eren. Maybe even before than you.

You believe Levi is losing control over himself; he was breathing difficultly and saying weird things.

The hand that was caressing your jawline now takes a grip on your throat, but not enough to cut your air. You jump in shock, opening your mouth to breath.  
His other hand, earlier curling your locks on its index finger, turns into a fist, holding hard a great amount of hair since its roots.  
Levi brushes the tip of his nose on the shell of your ear, caressing it, while he talks with his eyes closed.

“Why are you so reckless, you stupid little thing?”

He bites the shell of your ear.

You wince with a jolt of an arousal feeling. But you won’t let out a single sound. You are proud and loves to irritating your beloved Corporal.

At first, the bite was soft, but Levi suddenly puts more strength on it, enough to hurt a little. He pulls it a bit, gently scraping his teeth on your ear until it’s gone from his mouth.

You promised to yourself to be silent, but a low whine almost escapes your throat, causing a small vibration against the hand that is holding it.  
You couldn’t prevent your legs from shaking, though.

Feeling you reactions, Levi gives a deep breath while still being close to your ear and stand again, walking up to his desk.

Before he's out of your reach, you suddenly get up and grab the cloth of his shirt, near to his chest, also grabbing part of his cravat in the way.

He intuitively holds a strong grip on your arm to push you, but before he can actually do it, you lean your face to his.

His stoic expression has now widen eyes. Levi holds his breath.

You, however, slowly press a kiss between his lower lip and his chin, making such long delightful sound.  
Levi instantly closes his eyes due to the sensation, frowning, but not letting go of your arm.  
By his nose, he lets out a pleased but disappointed noise.

Not so roughly, he tries to push you again, but your other arm now holds him around his neck, closing the distance between you.  
Another kiss is pressed on his face, but now in the corner of his lips, like if you were kissing him in clockwise direction around his mouth.  
Unconsciously, he moves his lips trying to reach yours, failing because you pull back.

He grabs your other arm, really trying to push you this time.  
You attack his upper lip now, kissing half of it when trying to plant a kiss above it.  
Levi groans, sinking his nails on your clothed arm, hurting you a bit.

You try to kiss the other corner of his lips. He grabs your arms with an uncontrollable strength, pushing you roughly against the wall.

Panting, he looks furiously at you. His eyes are hazy, with a dangerous glare on it.  
You stop struggling, looking him in the eye. Your lips half opened to breath.  
After calming his breath for a moment, Levi leans slowly to your face, stopping when the tips of your noses touch.  
Your heart is about to explode.

He seems to stop trying to care and closes the small distance between your mouths, pressing a hesitant, trembling kiss against your lips, like if he was holding back a much more violent act.

Levi’s warm and wet lips made everything else disappear.  
While gently kissing you, he lets out a pained and yet relieved moan, like if he was allowing himself to finally commit a delightful sin he fancied for a long time.

You almost forget you have legs. Each heartbeat made your chest ache. Everything felt like burning.  
Your arms hug him around his neck, pulling the Corporal to you and making his body presses yours against the wall.

That threw away all the control he had recovered until then.

Still kissing you, Levi suddenly grabs the back of your thighs and lifts you, wrapping your legs around his waist and pressing your back in the wall.  
His kiss gets rough and you barely can match the speed.

Both of you breathe hard by your noses while kissing violently with little to none intention of stopping it.

You are messing all his hair, desperately trying to touch Levi as much as you could.  
It doesn’t matter how much you touched his backs, arms, face or hair; it didn’t seem to be enough.

Levi parts the kiss only to bite hard your lower lip before smashing his lips on yours again.

You scrape hard your nails on him since the back of his head until his nape. Levi angrily groans inside your mouth.  
That did it.

Fervently kissing you open-mouthed, he harshly thrusts his groin against yours, letting out a grunt that parted the kiss. Levi couldn’t kiss you again, though, because you threw your head back due to the sensation.

He went too far again (in his opinion). His eyes open wide with the shock of realization. 

Putting your feet back to the floor, Levi wipes his mouth with the back of his fingers, giving steps back while looking at you. A thousand things bursting inside of his head.  
But he didn’t seem to be finding this entirely bad this time.  
Actually, it seemed to be more shock than anything else.

Just when he took some distance, you could see how tinted in pink his face was.  
Sweating, flushed, panting, with his hair all disheveled.  
You could look at him like that forever.

He sat on his chair, one elbow on the desk while burying his face in his hand.  
You could tell his head was spinning like yours.  
Levi was trembling. His whole body trembled. You thought you would never live enough to see this.

You couldn’t exactly mentally make fun of him, you were a mess as well, you hadn’t even recovered your breath yet.

“… Dismissed, cadet.” he mutters without moving, but you hear him very well.

You’re already aware of Levi’s way of dealing with his inner conflicts, so you know if you let him digesting the event for enough time, things will probably get settled.  
You approaches his desk to get your notebook, but don’t leave before pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

He doesn’t react or look at you. You knew he wouldn’t.

You leave his office like the calm lady you try to be, but after closing his door, you again run to your room like there is no tomorrow.

Closing your door, you lean your back on it and slide until you sit on the floor.  
Despite the whirlwind of emotions and physical reactions, you had it clear in your mind that Levi was only able to let himself cross boundaries because he not only suspected of your crush, but also because he heard with his own ears you saying what you think of him.

You are unable to hold back a silly smile.

Plus, a kiss on his head after everything happened would let him know you didn’t regret anything.

You knew everything was a matter of choices. Levi isn’t the most perfect or recommended person to be in love with. However, you chose that you love him and the path to gaining his entire being is the one you will follow.  
Yes, your crush isn’t merely platonic anymore. Actually, you don’t know when it stopped being platonic and started to become this mess you love so much.

His ways of showing concern, jealous and his actual feelings were violent and uncontrolled.  
You want all of it, though; everything he can give to you once he is yours and yours alone. You won’t deny anything from him and to him if he gives himself to you.

You know, however, these passionate thoughts won’t actually make him belong to you. He is a living being with his own needs, line of thoughts, choices and destiny.

You get up from the floor. It’s still afternoon, you have to work. But you’re not recovered enough yet to go straight to someone’s office.  
Sighing, you close your eyes and repeat that process of organizing thoughts and feelings.

You know you’re a greedy, proud and stubborn woman. It just happens you to be shy and quiet and silly and don’t liking everyone to recklessly touching you. Despite that, you’re like everyone else. Not being sarcastic here.

Ok, and maybe you are a bit manipulative as well. But so is Levi.  
It concerns you that you and Levi look alike in the bad aspects. 

You don’t consider him someone more valuable and important than you are. He’s equal you. Both of your lives worth the same even if he is the greatest soldier the Legion has.

You wonder what kind of conflict he’s into. Maybe he has his insecurities, like you do.  
Or maybe he had made some choices in his life, like you did in your own.  
Not all the choices are only right or wrong. Some of them are merely choices, each one with different consequences you have to accept.

After a few minutes sitting on your bed and feeling everything you are allowed to, you brush your hair and leave your room. It’s probably time to help Mike. 

After Mike your agenda was free. Eren seemed to know that, since he was waiting for you in the corridor of Mike's office.

"Hi, Eren." you walk up to him. You notice he is holding a book. Not as big as the one you finished reading to him last week in your day off, but still, a big book. 

"Can you read this to me too?" with flustered, red cheeks, Eren averts his eyes. "I tried to read it myself but it's really boring."

You start reading it to him in the library, but Eren seems to gradually get pale and languid. He seems also to have lost his focus, with a blank stare on his face. 

"Eren?" you call him. "Are you ok? Do you want to continue the reading tomorrow? You don't seem well."

"Hm? I'm ok. Go on, please."

But after a few minutes, when you looked at him again, his face and neck were suddenly deep red. You jump on your chair.

"Eren?? Are you sure you're feeling ok? Looks like you have a fever..."

"I'm feeling a bit weird. I think I'm going to bed. Sorry, [Name]." 

Eren leaves the library and so do you, going to sleep earlier today. 

❖

You go to the mess hall to have your first meal of the day.  
You didn't talk to Levi again since what happened yesterday. But you have to work in his office today, so you don’t need to worry about it.

Usually, Mikasa, Eren and Armin sit with you, but you found Eren sitting alone while Mikasa and Armin were with Sasha and Connie in another table.

“Eren? Are you alright? Are you still feeling ill? Did something happen between you and—”

“[Name]…” Eren whined when recognized you, cutting your sentence.

Just then you noticed; he was bright red, sweating and trembling from head to toe. He was like that the previous days, but you have the sensation of having already seen something like this before. You can't remember where.

“Eren!” you widen your eyes and sit by his side.

The boy winces with your approach.

“No… Stop. Get out.” he says looking at his feet, his hands in fists, each one pressing hard against his thighs.

“What?”

You didn’t like the way the looked at you. Eren was almost drooling, his eyes half-lidded.

“Just… Don’t.” he suddenly gets up and run from the mess hall.

Shocked, you look at Armin and Mikasa. With worried and confused look, they both shrug at you and shake their heads negatively.  
Eren had called the attention of a few persons when running from you.

You decide to follow him.  
Hanji and Levi exchange looks and both get up from their table.

“Eren!” you find him in a corridor.

“[Name]… No…” he whimpers, giving steps back.

“What happened? Aren’t you feeling well? Let’s go to Hanji.” you try to grab his sleeve.

“Stop… Go away…” Eren evades your grip.

His voice was thick and trembling while he was having a hard time to breathe. The boy seemed like he was going to collapse.

“Ok…” you lift your hands, signing him to stop running away. “Stay here, I’ll call Hanji.”

Right when you turn your back to him to return to the mess hall, Eren suddenly grabs you from behind so strongly that breathing became a hard task.

“Eren!” you shout.

He presses you against him with the same force he’s using to trap you, moaning and sinking his face into your nape through your hair, smelling it.

He repeatedly faintly says your name. His arms crossed over your stomach were hurting you.

“Eren, stop!!”

Levi and Hanji appear at the other side of the corridor, running when they understand what was happening.  
You didn’t even see how Levi did it, so fast it was, but he pulled Eren, smashed a punch in his face and pinned him down against the floor.

 

Back to the room/second office where Hanji does the experiments, you, Levi, Moblit and Hanji herself were looking at Eren behind the bars of his cell. He was kneeling and leaning against the wall, handcuffs locking his hand behind his backs.

Levi was crossing his arms, not letting his eyes go away from Eren. Hanji was standing beside Moblit, who was sitting at his desk while looking for something in their notes.

“You better have a scientific explanation for this or the little shit here will become titan appetizer, shitty-glasses.” Levi says expressionless, still looking at Eren.

The said boy had his eyes closed, whining and making pained expressions. He was breathing through his mouth, making pretty much noise with it.

Hanji runs her finger by a last line of Moblit’s annotation and look at Levi.

“It may be too soon to guarantee but…” she scratches her head in amusement “I believe he is in heat.”

“… What?” Levi grimaces.

“Mating cycle.”

“I know what that is, shitty-glasses.”

“Titans don’t reproduce.” you start. "And heat is a female thing, isn't it?" 

“I thought that at first too, but even titans have a certain animal instinct. When mixed with a human system it may cause this kind of event. It’s just a theory that Moblit and I were studying but it seems to fit by the symptoms our Eren is having.”

“There’s nothing like that on your reports.” you frown.

“Like I said, it’s only a theory. So far and we hadn’t anything but guesses, so we wrote it on a separate personal notebook. You go, Moblit.”

Without stopping writing or taking his eyes away from the paper, Moblit raises his non-writing hand so Hanji could high-five him.

“Disgusting.” Levi seems angrier than usual. “If he will get like this from time to time and attack our female cadets, we should considerate castrating him during it to prevent any disaster. It’s going go grow back anyway.” 

Ok. He really is angrier than usual.

“Actually, with this occurrence we only know he CAN go into heat, but we still have no idea how much it lasts or the frequency of it.” Hanji states. She was worried with you at first, but the whole discovering thing made her almost as excited as Eren.

Levi looks at her very unpleased after her statement.

“We should keep him locked up until it goes away, though.” she says, trying to ease his anger.

“Let me guess. Because I’m the responsible for the brat I’ll have to keep an eye on him during this… heat.” Levi almost snarls when pronouncing the last word. 

“Haha. Since Eren gets so violent under this condition, I wouldn’t recommend any small distance with him, actually.”

Before Levi can wonder what that meant, Hanji continues.

“I don’t think he’ll state any difference between men and women if he gets too much frustrated.” she smirks. “Maybe it’s enough only to lock him up.”

“What—” Levi starts, but Hanji gets near to the cell and kneels to talk to Eren.

Moblit finally raises his eyes from the paper.

“Squad Leader, be careful! Don’t get so close!”

Hanji ignores him.

“Hello there, Eren.” she says with a smile.

Still panting and making frustrated noises, Eren slowly opens his eyes just half lidded.

“Can you answer me a few questions?” she asks, with her normal tone of interest in titans.

“I’m feeling weird…” he whines, and for a moment you thought he was going to cry.

“Register everything, Moblit, don’t lose a word.” Hanji almost squeak in excitement.

Moblit sighs and starts to write.  
You were only observing, but the whole thing from beginning to end was way uncomfortable for you. The bulge on Eren's pants was something very difficult to ignore. 

“Why did you attack [Name]?” she asks.

He moans and starts to press his thighs against each other, probably trying to get some friction.

“I didn’t want to do it, I told her to go away… I’m sorry…”

“Answer her, brat.” Levi orders with a loud and harsh tone.

Eren just wasn’t being able to keep himself quiet in a place, always changing his position with a tortured expression.

“… She smells so good…” Eren’s tongue humidifies his own lips in a lick, his eyes now looking at your shy silhouette leaning next to the door.

Levi clicks his tongue, holding back to not grab the boy by the collar.

“Oh.” Hanji gets a bit closer, excited to know everything she could.

“Squad Leader!” Moblit squeaked but she ignored him again.

“Only [Name]? No one else?”

“Just a few girls...” Eren breathes. The way he talked was slow and weeping, he throws his head back in despair.

“What that means?” Levi frowns.

“Hmm…” Hanji looks at you. “So probably [Name] and those other girls are ovulating.”

Just when you thought it couldn’t get any more uncomfortable.

“How are you feeling, Eren?” Hanji's tone made it seems like they were only having a cup of tea.

“…It… Hurts…” the boy sits, breathing heavily through his mouth. The thing that bothered you the most was that he was answering Hanji while looking straight at you. You weren’t recognizing him like that.

She waited for him to continue.

“My mouth is watering all the time…” Eren yelps and you felt like he was devouring you with his hazy half lidded eyes. “[Name]’s skin was so soft and smelled so good…”

“Enough, we don’t need to hear this shit.” Levi grabs you by your arm and pulls you with him out of the room.

After closing the door, he looks at you. Your face was red and you lowered your eyes in shame by everything.  
Levi suddenly lifts your head by holding your chin. He wasn’t very delicate while doing it, though.

“You didn’t do anything wrong so stop lowering your head, stupid brat.” his cold eyes couldn’t hide the concern.

“Ok…” you say in low voice, still embarrassed.

“Now move your lazy ass and go to work.”

 

The next day after lunchtime you were passing by the training camp in your free time, observing the cadets.

“[Name]!” you hear Eren calling you. You flinch.

He reaches you and you give a step back. You were kind of angry at him, even if you understand how affected he got by that heat stuff.

However, seeing his deplorable state last day made you feel bad for him so you didn’t know how to feel about the boy right now.

“[Name], I’m really sorry…” his eyes start to watering, his cheeks gain a light tone of pink. It seems he was embarrassed as well. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

He got really desperate when seeing you weren’t going to answer him.

“Please… Please don’t stop talking to me. It’s okay if you ignore for a while but please don’t hate me…”

You give a long sigh, hating yourself for being so off guard all the time, even more when it is about apologies.

“It’s okay, Eren.”

“Really??” his worried eyes were wide open.

“Yeah, yeah.” you open your arms a bit, indicating he could go for a hug. “We’re fine.”

His mouth fell open with shock, but he didn’t think twice to jump into your invite, hugging you really hard (almost as much as when he grabbed you yesterday, but you are trying not to associate that).  
After releasing him you roughly ruffle his hair.

“You irremediable silly brat…”

He laughs at it.

You didn’t know it, but Levi made Eren clean the stables for two weeks for attacking you.

❖

You got the thing about Levi.

He only makes moves when he loses control over himself.  
No way in hell he'll start a conversation about the times he touched you or said weird things, that day in the broom closet or the kiss of few days ago.

His personality and behavior indicate it would be impossible. Even if Levi somehow shows what he feels, you don’t believe he will express himself with words anytime soon.

Even if you think it is disappointing, it doesn’t change a thing about how much you want him.  
He is proud, restrained and doesn’t allow himself to enjoy some things without feeling guilty, but you want to cover and fulfill Levi with everything of good you feel for him.  
You want him to drown in your love without knowing what to do with himself.

Did you just hear yourself right now? Your feelings and thoughts go from sublime love to obscure passion in a matter of seconds.  
Does that also happen to Levi?

Maybe you should stop thinking about it while working in Erwin’s office.

Erwin notices you are daydreaming too much recently. Especially today.  
The Commander isn’t a person of talking before planning it in his mind. He observes too much.  
Many of his thoughts you can’t follow. You also feel like he omits too much information from you.

“Are you feeling ill today, [Name]?”

“Ah… Not at all, Commander. I’m sorry, I’ll concentrate properly now.”

“Hm…” his eyes analyzes you. You believe he knows something you are not aware of. It’s not necessarily always a good thing.

“Are you going to help Levi when finishing here?”

You flinch. Hearing his name makes your heartbeats get faster. Damnit, [Name].  
Maybe you are showing it too much. It would be troublesome if anyone suspects you have feelings for a superior officer. Or that you used his shower. Or that you kissed him. It may even be troublesome to Levi as well.

“Yes sir, according to the schedule.”

“So take these to him when you go.” he pushes a stack of papers away from him.

“Sure.”

You are so damn afraid that Erwin suspects of something. But you’re almost sure he does.

 

Entering Levi’s office, you can’t suppress the urge of touching him when seeing the bored man concentrated in his papers.

In a normal situation, you would usually briefly greet him and sit. When in good mood, he makes a “hm” in response.

But this time, when approaching Levi’s desk, you walk up to his sitting figure and press a long kiss on his cheek.  
Levi holds his breath.

“What is that?” he angrily asks. You don’t leave his side after kissing his cheek, being still leaned next to his face.

“Greeting you, sir.”

“Didn’t it occur to your head that this may be inappropriate, cadet?” he asks between gritted teeth.

“Not if you are the only person I greet like this, sir.” saying in low and calm voice, you softly kiss his ear.

Levi’s body goes stiff.

You know he is jealous, in a dangerous and mischievous way, you risk to say.  
Hearing that you only do this kind of thing with him may sound pleasurable to Levi.  
And it does.

You miss touching him. And your skin aches for his touch as well.

Not so sure anymore if your deal is to feel his touch or push him out of control, you stand behind Levi and hold him around his neck.  
He seems to appreciate it somehow, since he doesn’t move a single inch.  
But it’s clear that Levi started breathing harder after it. Certainly cursing himself mentally.  
He closes his eyes.

“Corporal…” you whisper on his ear.

Levi takes a hold of one of your arms, probably to feel your skin under his fingers. He was dying to touch you.

By the way his breath was getting even more irregular, you could tell it was getting harder for him to restrain himself. Good.  
But you want to push him over the edge of any control he has.

Still behind him, you get Levi's hand that was holding your arm and make him touch your face.  
Levi sighs softly.  
Brushing your skin along the way, you lead his hand to the back of your head, making him grab a full fist of hair.  
Now something else happens. Levi’s eyes open widely as a jolt of arousal runs straight to his groin.

He pulls your hair strongly. It hurts enough for you to let out a weak whine.  
Levi grabs your wrist and pulls you to him. You almost trip trying not to bump on the chair in the process. You fall onto his lap.

He adjusts you, making you face him, already pulling you by the collar with one hand so he could finally kiss you.  
But he doesn’t. The sides of your noses are touching, but he stopped when closing the distance between you and him.

His hand in you collar goes up to hold your chin.  
Levi’s thumb slides on your lower lip while he humidifies his own with his tongue.  
He looks at your lips, hungry and thirsty for them, but not moving an inch. He’s teasing you.  
Is he waiting you to do something to encourage him?

Your fingers touch his lips as well, but your hand starts to very slowly going down in a straight line, loosening his cravat and caressing his throat with the tip of your fingers before reaching his collarbones.  
Levi closes his eyes. The nail of his thumb slightly scrapes your lower lip.

You hand continues its way down, passing your fingertips and nails by his chest, scraping it like he just did on you.

With a suppressed moan in his throat, Levi sinks his nail in your assaulted lip, now a bit swollen and reddish.

You can feel him shudder when you pass your hand by his stomach. Your lip is aching, but you're not done yet with what you started.  
Looking at his closed eyes with great attention, you let your fingers finally reach the bulge of his trousers, stopping by it.

His eyes open in shock and disbelief.

Your expression is a serious one, almost bored, not matching the blush on your face or what you are about do to.  
With his eyes locked on yours, you give the bulge a squeeze, scratching it with your nails on the way.

Levi’s head is thrown back with a sultry groan escaping his mouth. His hand that was touching your lips instantly falls to his side.

Your other hand holds the back of his head and brings it to you. Your lips are almost touching his, but Levi turns his face away and opens his eyes by the half, angrily staring at you while breathing heavily through his mouth.  
Still not enough to earn his lips?

Instead of giving him another squeeze, you grab firmly his clothed length, finally gaining access to kiss Levi while he squirms under you.

The intensity and the speed of the kiss were violent since its very beginning.  
You can only imagine how much he waited for another chance of touching your lips with his again. 

Was Levi torturing you before? Maybe torturing himself?  
You still have him under your grip while you kiss. His angry and desperate groans between and during the kisses were the biggest turn on you’ve seen so far.  
You aren’t very aware of your own sounds (or how loud they were), but the Corporal seems pleased with them.

Levi’s hands roughly gropes all over your back, aching for touching you.  
You release him from the grip of your hand, earning from him a complaining grunt inside of your mouth.  
Breaking the kiss and not waiting for him to complain even more, you attack the side of his neck, kissing it twice before starting to suck its skin. 

“… Don’t get so cocky…” Levi growls and grabs your hair since its roots, pulling you away from him.

But he did it only to attack your neck instead. He didn’t kiss it, though, he was biting down hard the side of your neck before sucking the same place like you did on him.  
Levi didn’t limit himself assaulting one single spot, but biting and violently sucking right after all the skin he could get until the moment he heard his zipper opening in a quick movement of your hand.

He holds your wrist, stopping your hand from doing anything else and looks at you, breathless and eyes wide open.

“Don’t.” panting, he manages to whisper.

“What exactly?” you trembling whisper back before pressing a light chaste kiss on his lips, pulling back to look at him again.

Levi’s head is now thrown back, trying to escape from another kiss. He breathes deeply and sighs before answering, staring at a random point in the ceiling of his office.

“Whatever comes next.” his voice was almost inaudible. You could feel his grip trembling over your wrist. But your wrist was trembling as well.

“Because…?” your eyes were closed, as his was now. Your whole body was shaking with arousal and nervousness. Even if he had asked you to stop, you weren’t about to actually complain; everything felt great so far.

“… I won’t be able to back off anymore…”

You caress his jawline with the back of your fingers. He grunts angrily at it.

“Why? Are you able to back off right now?”

He opens his eyes.  
Levi was staring the ceiling with his hazy eyes. He lets out a frustrated groan when breathing hard by his nose.

“No…” he pulls you into a kiss again, almost gently in the beginning, becoming harsh along the way.

You two kiss until your lips get numb from friction and bites. You totally forget how time counting works by now.  
The wet sounds of kissing and two labored breathings were the only noises in the room for minutes.

Levi had made it clear, though, that you shouldn’t cross that boundary. And you complied, respecting his wish, even if you wanted to rip his trousers off.

When you finally stopped for air, still breathless he cupped your cheek, looking angry at you and slightly shaking his head negatively.

“This is wrong…”

Levi seemed to be talking to himself, though.  
But your cheeks were so blushed, your eyes so bright and your lips so swollen and red, that he leaned again and kissed you quickly once more.

“Don’t avoid me again because of that.” you say desperately after he parts the kiss, knowing where his thoughts would lead him. The worried face you were doing was too cute.  
Levi looks at you and bites down his lower lip, conflicted, aroused, feeling his pride hurt for being so shaken because of a young girl.

He had been through a lot of things that molded him into the cold and impervious man he is now.  
To let a sloppy kid like you mess up his 32 year old ass makes him feel weak and humiliated.

Even so, he desires you so aggressively that his jealous tastes like gall in his mouth.  
He blames himself for the shameless thoughts he has even when you are doing something innocent like just sitting in the mess hall.  
It’s only the common sense that prevents Levi from taking you right now in his office.  
If he crosses that line, he wouldn’t be able to come back.  
He has things to do outside the walls.  
But it’s getting harder and harder to hold back. Avoiding you, however, didn’t help as much he thought it would.

“Corporal…!” your eyes widen.

Levi returns from his thoughts, looking at you.

“Sir… I’m really sorry…” you point at your neck and then at his, indicating that he had something on his skin.

You had left a hickey on him, in that part of his neck you assaulted before.  
Levi calmly passes his fingers on it, calculating the place it was.  
He adjusts his cravat, covering it perfectly, raising his eyebrows at you.

“Oh…” you sigh, relieved.

Still on his lap, you notice him glaring mischievously at your neck.

“You’ll need more than a cravat for that.” his tone was too amused for his bored face.

The shock that passed through your face when remembering how much he attacked your neck increased the amusement on Levi’s expression.

 

During dinner, Eren asks why you are using a scarf since the night isn’t so cold for that.

“Mikasa uses one all the time and nobody complains.” you say harshly.

Eren snorts. You're cute even when angry.

In the table where the high ranks were sitting, Mike gives Levi a suspicious glance.  
Mike noticed it when you entered in his office before dinner; again you were smelling like the Corporal. Three times so far.

❖

At the library, you can't find the book you were reading in the past week. You request the librarian to check if it was lent to someone.  
Eren had lent it the night before.  
You're surprised. It made you really happy, so much you didn't even bother not being able to finish reading it right now. 

You spend a good time looking for another book in the shelves. Then you find a book that draws your attention. Not that you know the author or the title of the book, but its deplorable conservation state constrated with the beautiful binding it had.  
It was a fairly long, very old red book, that even if it was rotten by time and use, it was possible to see it had a very beautiful leather binding, with damaged but still visible engraved details in gold. The pages were covered by yellowish stains. 

By a quick look, it seemed like a romance and it was covered by dust.  
With a soft cloth, you carefully clean it as you turn the pages and inevitably read it along the way. 

The book was basically about a young lad that finds a handcuffed girl while the port city he was passing by was under a sudden attack. He saves her after she tells him she was being made prisoner for a long time by the people who were invading and destroying the city, but finally managed to escape from them.  
He ends up convinced to take her to a very small country she claimed to be her home. He says the country is terrible, poor and violent, but she tells him her country's prince and her are in love and she must go back to him. 

For an old book, the pace of the plot was rushed and had many characters, to the point you had to write down the characters names and what they were and where they came from to not lose the plot line. 

 

You are helping Moblit to carry some equipment to outside, so Hanji and Eren could do the next experiment.  
But when you get there, there was a commotion. It looked like a fight, but you can’t see well because of the great amount of people.

“I’m pretty sure fighting is forbidden, boys.” Hanji says in loud voice, but in a nonchalant tone. “You should considerate the ru—WOW what a punch! Hahaha!”

“Squad Leader!” Moblit sighs, censuring her.

You push people aside while walking up to the cadets and finally see who were fighting.  
It doesn’t surprises you, though.

“Jean! Eren!” you angrily yell, approaching them.

They don’t pay attention to you, taken by anger while rolling in the grass.  
You look around. Armin was holding Mikasa by her arm because she was about to join the fight.

Eren kicks Jean in the chest, pushing him back and getting up from the ground.  
You take your chance and stand between them, giving Jean time to get up, but don’t letting them touch each other again.

“Oi, [Name], get lost!” Jean was really mad. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Don’t yell at her, horse face!” Eren’s face was scaring you. “But, really, [Name], don’t get involved.” he says serious but mildly to you, contrasting with all his rage.

You don’t have time even to open your mouth.

“Oh my God, Yeager, stop drooling on her!” Jean mocks.

“Shut up!!” the titan shifter blushes terribly.

“Boys, sto—” you try, with an annoyed tone.

Both of them approach each other to yell, only separated by you between them, almost touching you.

“Even Connie noticed your drooling, and he’s dumber than a titan.” Jean laughs. You can hear an angry Connie yelling “hey!” in the background.

The crowd around you was really noisy.

“I thought you were becoming friends.” you state.

“No way in hell, [Name]!!” Eren squeaks furiously.

“As if! You must be really stupid to think that, baby face!”

You cover your ears, with a Levi-like expression.

“Don’t involve her!!” Eren yells even louder.

“Corporal will skin both of you if you continue this!” you try shouting louder than them.

“I’ll skin the three of you.” the monotone voice mutes the other three, and then the whole crowd of cadets. Levi always approaches so stealthily… It must be his height.

Jean, Eren and you had the most shocked and colorless faces ever.  
The crowd dissolves quickly before Levi decides to punish anyone else.

“Let’s think about a good punishment in Erwin’s office, shall we?” Levi turns his back and heads to the building, the three of you following him with your hearts on your throats.

“Shorty, I need Eren.” Hanji says, hands on hips.

“You need no shit.” Levi growls and enters the HQ.

She laughs and goes after him, letting Moblit alone with a lot of equipments to carry back inside.

 

Erwin looks at the three cadets in line in front of him.  
He sighs.

“What do we have here?” he looks at Levi and Hanji.

“Raging hormones exchanging punches on the ground.” Levi says, looking distracted to his left hand, opening it and closing it in a fist.

Erwin’s eyes dart to you immediately, wondering if you were actually fighting too.

“I-I did nothing, sir, I was separating them.” you defend yourself, raising your hand.

The other two cadets nod.

“Well, as expected, then.” Erwin raises his eyebrows. “So get out of the execution line, [Name].” he jokes.

Eren and Jean gulp. You run up to Erwin, standing by his side.

“What should be your punishment?” he sighs, talking to the boys.

“Helping with the paperwork wouldn’t hurt…” you mumble, looking at the Commander’s desk, full of papers.

Erwin hears you, for your despair. He looks at you.  
You cover your mouth with both hands, scared.

“I’m really sorry, sir, I was thinking aloud…”

But he isn’t angry. He seems somewhat surprised.

“Actually, [Name], this isn’t a bad idea at all.”

The room is silent for a few moments.

“This punishment will be useful at least.” Erwin nods after talking, agreeing with himself.

Eren and Jean look at each other.

“Very well. The three of us have more trouble with paperwork, so I believe one week with a personal assistant will be helpful.” Erwin looks at Hanji and Levi, who nod in agreement.

“I’ll stay with Eren!” Hanji squeaks.

“I don’t believe so, Hanji.” Erwin frowns, concerned. “You will end up doing experiments with him all the time.”

“So Eren goes to Levi?” She pouts.

“I don’t want him.” Levi rolls his eyes in annoyance, arms crossed.

“I see no problem if Eren helps me.” Erwin concludes.

“So I’ll get [Name]!” Hanji raises her hand. “You stay with Jean, Levi.”

“Eat shit. The girl is already experienced with paperwork and this guy smells weird, you take him.”

“So it’s decided.” Erwin smiles, looking pretty much satisfied with the result. “We can start right now. Everyone back to work.”

Eren, You and Jean exchange concerned looks, scared with the conversation of the high ranks.

 

You passed the whole afternoon working in Levi’s office. After some hours actually concentrated, you start getting nervous, remembering what already happened in that office with him so far.

After that day when he pulled you to his lap, you daily worked in that week without talking to each other, as usual, but once he got up from sudden and leaned over his desk to kiss you, sitting back right after and returning to his papers like nothing happened at all.  
Also one time, when he dismissed you, you gave him a trembling but long goodbye kiss, and he didn’t complain.

But you also didn’t talk about this.

At least he wasn’t freaking out so far. It was only innocent kisses.

It passed almost one week after that day when you saw him undone.  
But now, looking at the Corporal, you want more than casually kissing him once a while.

Levi notices your stare and look up to meet your eyes.  
He reads perfectly what you are thinking by your face, you are so transparent.  
Tensing up when being aware of your greedy stare, he clears his throat and resumes his writing.

“Stop spacing out, cadet.”

“Yessir…” you sulk. That adorable face of yours messing up with his imagination.

Levi tries to ignore it.

“Why did you get involved in the fight?”

“I did nothing, actually. I was just trying to stop them, sir.”

“Hm.”

“But I got really happy when you chose me back there in Commander’s office…” you smile and avert your eyes, feeling your cheeks warming.

“I told no lie. You know my paperwork routine and the boy stinks.” he comments in distracted tone.

You make a cute face with a half smirk, returning to your papers.  
Levi frowns, remembering a thing while seeing your expression.  
Noticing that Levi got angry from sudden, you lift your eyes to look at him.

“Sir…?”

“The brat is pretty clingy.” his tone had changed to an annoyed one, his bored eyes not looking at you. “And the way he stares.”

Oh. He is talking about Eren.

“I noticed.” you say calmly.

“Oh?” for some reason, now he looked angry at you, with sarcastic hints in his speech. “So I guess you’re not as innocent and pure as I thought.”

You look him in the eye. Both of you are really serious.

“I don’t believe innocence and purity has anything to do with it, sir.”

He raises an eyebrow.  
People usually do this kind of mistake.  
Personally, you do believe innocence is a trait of personality and behavior.  
And both innocence and purity have nothing to do with virginity, inexperience or shyness.

This, however, is a thing that you usually cannot make people understand.  
He thinks you are innocent because you don’t notice some things.  
But the truth is that you ignore some things so the acquaintanceship is easier.

You always noticed Levi’s behavior when you were the subject, you are aware of Eren’s teenager crush and other little things on the place you live.  
The love and desire you have for that man in front of you is purely human and that totally not interferes in your innocent behavior, if you have one.

“I notice things like everyone does, Corporal.” you say softly. “If this is your concept of innocence, I believe then I’m not.”

You don’t know how Levi’s mind reacts with the things you say, but he seems to start getting a bit uncomfortable on his chair. You want to know so badly what kind of weird thoughts makes him like this.

“Hm…” Levi returns to write in his paper, his tone was somewhat angrier than before. “And here I was, thinking you should be protected from the cadets' attempts of dragging you to their beds.”

You mouth fall open. What?  
Guess things are getting out of hand…?  
You frown.

“Protect? I had a boyfriend once, you know.”

[Name], you’re not helping…

“Oh, and you did defend yourself from being dragged to his bed?”

Levi was going too far for any common sense. This just became a battle of stoic faces and bored voices with venomous comebacks.

Better stop, [Name].

“No, I went by my own feet and because I wanted to.”

Damn, [Name]…

Levi furiously smashes his fist on his desk, frightening you (you almost fall from your chair). His face is even worse when you look at it.

His breathing was getting so unsteady and his eyes so scaring that you thought he was going either to collapse or kill you.

What? Didn’t he consider the possibility of you having someone in the past?  
Only because you’re shy and quiet he thought no one ever touched you? Or he gets mad by merely picturing you with someone else?  
You personally think that one first relationship was a mistake, but you won’t deny things you did just because you regret them.

Levi stands and grabs you by your collar, abruptly pulling you to face him and making you bend over his desk.

“Say that one more time. I. Dare. You.” he raged between gritted teeth.

You try to pull back the stronger you can but Levi holds firmly. The first button of your shirt flies away with that abrupt movement.

“At what are you mad after all?” you ask almost shouting. Your trembling voice and the scared face fell on him like a dangerous turn on.

Holding your collar with both hands now, he pulls you over his desk with all his strength, making you slide on it before landing on both feet on the floor, being millimeters from him.  
Papers flied everywhere with that.

He captures you in his arms and attacks your lips with his.

Levi kissed you fervently barely caring if you were responding to it. The grip he had on you didn’t let you move an inch and both of your breaths were labored through your noses.

It seems he has lost control over himself again.

Even if you looked angry before, you weren’t at all. You had discovered that his harshness felt kind of nice. And also that looking scared and passive instigates it on him.  
Your head is spinning and the feeling fulfilled your heart but there was a thing you wanted to try and verify even if you failed terribly.

Without any warning, using all of your strength over his shoulders, you break the kiss by pushing him over the small couch. He abruptly falls over it and before he can react, you straddle him, placing each leg beside his thighs.

Levi looked angry by being pushed but didn’t complain when saw you over him. He had a mischievous glare in his serious half lidded eyes and his breath was unsteady. His hand touches the back of your clothed thigh, slowly scraping its way up without breaking eye contact.

“Don’t touch me.” you say with an unexpected steady voice and the most cold and indifferent face you could put. He stops and frowns in confusion, but before anything could pass through his head, you lean over him, getting closer to his face and lowering your tone. “Touch yourself instead.”

His eyes widen in shock at proportions you couldn’t measure.

He looks angry and incredulous at you, opening his mouth to talk. You grab his hair since from its root and pull his head back, just the enough to hurt a little.  
Levi groans loudly and you could bet it wasn’t pain.

“I’m waiting, Corporal. Let me see it.” you whisper in his ear, never letting go the serious and bored tone and expression. He winces under you and turn his face away.

Your face was ridiculously blushed but you were pretty sure he barely can notice anything now.  
Since the broom closet event you were suspecting he had a thing for roughness, pulling hair being part of it.  
Levi was breathing hard through his nose while his mouth and eyes were closed tightly.  
If something could go wrong it would be right now. He didn’t seem to like being dominated but you made your bet. At least he hadn’t pushed you so far…

Hesitantly, his trembling left hand slowly reaches his trousers.  
Your eyes widen and you hold your breath. Will he really...? Is this actually working on him?

He looked really conflicted while opening his zipper in a tortuous slow pace, still turning his face away from you.

Your heart threatens to stop when he unbuttons the only button. You didn’t let go of the grip on his hair yet, but your hand was getting a bit shaky of nervousness.  
You bite your lower lip when Levi takes it out almost fully hard.

He hesitates when trying a first slow pump, his mouth falling open without letting out a sound.

“Go on.” you force yourself to speak, doing your best to not trembling your voice or stutter. You take a silent deep breath and look down again to watch him.

Levi looked angry and frustrated but totally taken by lust while slowly stroking himself under you, muffling his groans with his closed mouth and pressing hard his feet against the floor. You’ll let him look away for a while.

“You don’t do it often, do you?” you ask aloud in a somewhat controlled tone.

It takes him a moment.

“… Tsk… No.” Levi seemed to do a great effort to speak. Besides, the entire situation and you forcing him to talk was hurting his pride really bad.

“...Because…?” you whisper. It seemed hard to believe, honestly; a man not doing it often.

“… It’s filthy, what do you think?” he grunted angrily, his voice thick in arousal.

Ah, of course, it's Levi after all. With this, you conclude that Levi possibly only do this kind of thing when he can’t hold back anymore.

Still holding his hair, you pull it a bit more and slowly scratch his nape with both your ring and little fingers.  
Levi lets out a frustrated groan that sends through your spine a violent shudder.

“Don’t hold back those sounds of yours.” your tone was harsh, but it was difficult for you to keep; the whole view he was giving you was making you melt. “I want them all.”

With that, he increases the speed of his strokes. The transparent liquid was leaking from the tip so you guess he is enjoying it as much as you are.  
At each time you talk harsh to Levi, you can see him shuddering and letting out a noisy long breath that turns out as a moan.

“Look at me while you finish.”

You know that indifference and seriousness are the key for keeping it right, so despite the aggressive blush on your face, you prepare the most Levi-like face you can put.

Panting, he lazily moves his face to look at you, his eyelids are heavy and he only opens them enough to see you.  
Just when you thought you couldn’t get more aroused by the situation.

His face was flushed, his mouth slightly open while his unsteady breathing was fighting for a place with the moans suppressed in the back of his throat.

You lean for a kiss but when he desperately moves his lips, trying to reach yours, you only let him slightly brush his lips on yours before pulling back, leaving him thirsty for kissing you, grunting insults you couldn’t understand.

You loose the grip on his hair. However, he still has a highly pained expression and since you aren’t hurting him, you get the hint that he is getting closer to his limits.

He starts bucking his hips up, thrusting against his hand, not being so able of holding back his muffled noises anymore. Levi seemed furious with you, but his angry eyes never let yours for even a second.

His eyes rolled back before squeezing tightly, his mouth opened as he pushed himself over the edge, only stopping stroking after there was no more liquid to spill from him.

With his eyes still closed, Levi gives a long and loud sigh that ends in a relieved low moan.  
It really seems like he doesn’t do this often. He must have wanted this release for a long time.  
You both stand still for almost a minute while he tries to normalize his breathing, his whole body trembling with the sensation of bliss.

Trying to suppress your own excitement, you bite hard your lower lip and softly caress his face with the back of your fingers.  
Descending from his high and getting fully aware of what happened, he silently adjusts his clothes, trying his best not to get dirtier.  
You could see fury gathering in his expression as he closes his zipper.

With his right hand, Levi grabs your collar and pulls you closer to his face.

“What was that?” he asks through gritted teeth, the anger pretty apparent despite the flushed neck and cheeks.

“You tell me.” you forget to remove your deadpan face.

“Don't you dare doing that ever again, do you understand?” you felt his hot breath against your closed lips as he spoke slowly.

But then you change to a legit confused and worried expression.

“A-Are you sure? Because… You really did a number on me right now, you know…” you stop straddling him, sitting on his lap and pressing hard your clothed groin against his thigh to show what you were talking about.

Really, you are sure that he could slide in with no trouble or the need of any other foreplay now.

Levi closes his eyes for a moment due to the sensation, softening his expression for a bit, but regaining it after opening his eyes.

“Don’t… You're dirtying my clothes...” he breathes. 

Levi seemed so conflicted with himself that you start to feel bad for him.

You get shocked when feeling and hearing you zipper opening with a quick and strong gesture of his right hand.

“W-what?” you eyes widen to him, but Levi was concentrated trying to unbutton your trousers with a single hand, lack of expression now back to his face.

He slides his right hand in.

“Waitwaitwa—” you were never more turned on than now, but you suddenly got so ashamed of everything that you hold his wrist as strong as you could.

“Shut up.” Levi whispers calmly on your ear.

There is a knock on the door.

“Goddamnit.” Levi curses in low voice.

You sigh in frustration.

“What is it?” he shouts so loud that it scares you. His hand was still inside your trousers, though, teasing with feather touches through your panties, making you wince.

“Commander Smith is calling for a meeting, sir.” the cadet answer timidly by the other side of the closed door.

“I’m finishing an important paper now, I’ll go as soon as I can.” he says, showing annoyance.

Still trembling under his touches, you cover your ears because he is talking too loud.

“But he said it’s urgent, sir.”

Levi grunts and lets a “Tsk…” out.

“Sir?” the cadet calls him through the closed door.

“I heard it already, idiot, I’m going.” still keeping his stoic face, with an apologetic look he takes his hand out of your trousers and goes to the attached restroom of his office to wash his hands and change his own trousers.

You only exchange looks before he leaves the office and starts to insult the boy, closing the door before the cadet can see you.

You wait almost 15 minutes to leave his office without it seeming suspicious, looking to all the sides of the corridor before leaving.  
All you wanted was to take a really cold shower and yell all your mixed and confused feelings in your pillow.  
The silly smile only left your lips when you finally slept.

 

In next day, during breakfast, you were sitting by yourself.  
Jean and Eren sit suddenly at both of your sides, scaring you.  
They looked exhausted and terrified.

“[Name], where all that paperwork comes from??” Eren asks with shocked, wide eyes.

“I ask that myself since the day I got here.” you say with your mouth full.

“Don’t complain, Yeager! Hanji didn’t let me leave her office last night!” Jean’s eyes were red from the lack of sleep. “[Name], why does she have late paperwork since three months ago???”

“She’s a bit disorganized.” you calmly state.

“A bit??? That Moblit guy should be promoted to Commander as a reward!!”

Eren feels grateful for not being in Jean’s place as her assistant.

“And oh my God, Yeager… Do you really go into heat?” Jean squeaks. “That’s disgusting!!”

“S-Shut up, Jean.” Eren blushes terribly. “D-Don’t tell anyone!”

Yeah. Reading Hanji’s reports have its cons, Jean.  
And there you are, deadpanned, trying to eat between Eren and Jean verbally fighting. Brats…

Hanji, Erwin and Levi were observing you from their table.

“Oh, they’re getting along, that’s great.” Hanji smiles.

❖

“[Name]!” Eren calls you while you walk around the HQ. It’s your day off. You still didn't talk to Levi since the occurrence from yesterday.

“Hey, Eren. Did the Commander dismiss you?”

“Amh, no. But he told us we’re going to an expedition!”

“Oh.” you blink once. It’s been months since they went to the last one. “It’s your first expedition, that’s why you are excited, right?” you smile.

“Yeah. They decided it yesterday in a meeting.”

Ah, you doubt it. Erwin must have been planned and decided this since a long time ago, if you know him well.

“That’s great, Eren.”

So that is what that meeting was for.

 

You don’t go to expeditions, but you have to hear the plans and orders like every other cadet.  
In a few days Levi is going again and you only can hope that he returns.  
He has been too busy that he barely leaves Erwin’s office now.  
You observe some suspicious and discreet commotion from some of the high hanks. You wonder if this expedition has some other reason than the one they told you, but you don’t go, anyway, so you just ignore it and keep your hard work.

An expedition gathers late documents on the desks. Plus, each death means an individual report that must attach lots of documents of the deceased, like scores during the 3 years of training, kills history, physical and behavioral description of the soldier and so many others topics.

You wish that Eren and Jean mess up again after returning from that expedition, so they could help with the new paperwork.

The days go by and you have no time to talk to Levi again. The only thing you two are able to do is exchange looks, sometimes very deep ones, so meaningful that you start to fear the expedition may end up in something worse than the usual and Levi knows that.

The expedition’s day comes and you wake up early only to salute the soldiers that are going.

You go to the library to read your old, red, rotten leather binding book, which you strangely grew quite fond of.  
Concentrate now is hard, though.

 

The afternoon ended and you heard that they had already returned to Wall Rose.  
This worried you. Something went wrong.

However, the time passed by and they didn’t return to the building where you are, everyone went to Sina because Eren was in trouble and will be at the court again.  
A few days passed, and the news the Garrison’s soldiers brought to the HQ of the Survey Corps is that a titan appeared in Sina and Eren fought it. The titan was a girl from the Military Police and she locked herself into a crystal. Or something like that.

Wild.

They said the Corporal had his leg injured but also participated on the fight.  
This relieved you. He was alive.

By the time news usually take to be spread, they must be arriving already, coming from Sina.  
In that same afternoon they return, with mortified countenances.

Like the last time they returned, you stay on your place and observe them occupying the building.  
This caught your attention and your concern: the number of people was ridiculously lower than before.

Eren was in shock, Mikasa helping him.  
Levi was beside Erwin, with his stoic face, as usual, but you know the Corporal enough to tell that something was really wrong with him.

You return to your room so you could work, the old red book now going with you wherever you go.  
Falling asleep on your desk, you accidentally skip dinner.

 

In the following days you barely leave Commander’s office. Only when you go to eat and sleep. You still hadn’t the chance of talking to Levi, who recently was being followed by Eren pretty much in your opinion.

You discovered that the whole Levi’s squad died in the forest, so you understand why he seemed down.  
With that, you decide to leave him alone for a bit, so he could deal with that.

You only do this because this is how Levi deals with things. Differently from Eren, who needed you to hear him a lot of times and being around so he could stop almost entering in collapse.

A few more days passed by and you finally got time to see Levi in his office.

When seeing you entering his office, his expression softened a bit.

You are not sure if you should talk something about his squad or remain quiet. But you decide to just say “I’m sorry for your squad, sir.” while sitting.  
Levi flips his papers, stoic expression had returned.

“There’s nothing to do about it.”

You work in silence for the rest of the afternoon. When dismissed, you walk up to the door and turn to look at him before leaving.

“I’m glad you’re back, sir.” you speak in low tone, but loud enough so he can hear you.  
Levi looks at you while you close the door.

 

Two weeks since you said to him you were glad he returned.

Levi’s office would be in deathly silence if it wasn’t for his labored breath and the loud wet sounds coming from under his desk.

Actually, you don’t know exactly how you two ended up that way.  
It all started with sudden kissing and biting and then Levi was sitting on his chair with his zipper and button opened and you between his legs.

He couldn’t decide if he should close his eyes, throw his head back and enjoy the sensations or if he should look straight at you, getting all the details of what you were doing.  
This seemed to be the only conflict he had at the moment.

His fingers of one hand were tangled on your hair, involuntarily twitching from time to time, while his other hand was holding the base of his length.  
Honestly, you discovered this wasn’t your favorite activity at all. It is hard to do, tastes weird and your gag reflex made you cough hard in the two times he tried to push your head down and buck his hips up.

But Levi was making the cutest faces you have ever seen him doing. He looked undone and gasping for air, lost under your ministrations.

His whole body was trembling since you started, his moans turned into angry and desperate grunts when you eventually sucked.

Levi was really holding back not to give thrusts into your mouth.  
You wonder if he had already fantasized about this kind of thing with you.  
It was the first time you were doing it, though.

You couldn’t take him too much inside, but he seemed pretty pleased with what you have done so far.

Both of your faces were burning in deep red color, the lewd wet sounds you were producing weren’t helping much about it.

You weren’t very sure of what to do, so you were letting the tip of his length have friction with the inner side of your cheek while pressing your tongue against him and bobbing your head up and down.

Because of shame, when he looked at you, you usually averted your eyes. He found it cute every single time.

Levi’s breathing gets even more erratic and he is noisier now.

“Enough.” he breathes.

He was getting closer, but you wanted to continue and see how his face is going to be when he releases.

“I said enough!” with the hand that was holding your head, he pulls your hair, trying to move you away, but the hair pulling thing only made him more excited and you refused to stop. “Damnit… Stop…” his voice was almost inaudible.

Levi’s head lowers as he shuts his eyes and opens his mouth, shuddering while his expression turns into a frown.  
You feel the liquid spurting inside your mouth and you try to swallow it the faster you can, because the taste is definitely not okay.

You would compare it with sea water, but you have never known the sea so you can’t associate it with anything in special.

Seeing your grimace, Levi, still in pure bliss, starts ruffling your hair.

“That’s why I told you to stop, idiot…” tired, he lets his head fall back and closes his eyes, sighing in relief.

Waiting for him to recover, you put him back inside his underwear and close his zipper.  
Levi makes a “Hm” in appreciation.

With his head still thrown back, he signs for you to climb onto his lap. You comply instantly.  
When you sit, he raises his head and kisses you.

Levi’s mouth tasted like the tea he drank before everything happened.  
His tongue licks everything he can during the kiss.

You were pretty impressed that he could do that, because you know he thinks it’s utterly filthy.

“Better?” he asks in bored tone after breaking the kiss.

You nod, your eyes still closed and a soft smile on your lips.  
You lay your head on his shoulder and relax when he starts caressing your back.

“If you weren’t so big I could work with you like this, but you’re enormous so get out of there and go back to work.”

“No.” you hug him and only leave his lap when you want to. 

He doesn’t complain a single time.

❖

During the night, after the curfew, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Bertolt and Reiner sneak out from their dorms to steal food and alcoholic drinks, the last one only being accessible for the high ranks.

Eren was up until late in Hanji’s experiment room, so when leaving it, he finds the group and starts fighting with Jean.

All of them were caught, surely.

They were in line in Erwin’s office by morning before breakfast.  
Erwin was pretty bothered with the occurrence.  
Hanji, you and Levi were also in the room.

“What do I do with you?” Erwin crossed his arms, talking very seriously to the teenagers.

You, however, gave a squeak of happiness when seeing so much of them awaiting punishment, much probably with paperwork duty.  
Erwin looks at you with an eyebrow raised and clears his throat.  
Levi seemed surprised too. In his own ways, of course.

“Due to our last expedition, we are currently in trouble with paperwork and the reports of our lost soldiers.” Erwin tells them. “[Name] usually takes care of good part of it but our deadline is close and even with her help there is too much to do.”

All of them are tensed up and looking at each other.

“[Name] have her own paperwork as we also do. So this time I’ll not only designate one assistant to the high ranks, but one to [Name] as well.”

Your eyes shine so brightly that the line of guilty soldiers is looking at you. Levi, however, doesn't seem amused with Erwin’s words.

“But I’ve also heard from Corporal Levi that some of you think that paperwork is the easy life, so aside of it, you will also clean the stables and the kitchen.” Erwin gets serious.

Everyone’s faces were shocked. Jean winces. 

“The period of punishment is two weeks.”

The small group was open mouthed. The punishment was harsh and long for sneaking out and stealing food and alcohol. You better never mess with adults privileges again, you brats.

“I believe with that, you may learn to respect the belongings of your superiors and the food all the soldiers share.”

You look at them. You know that Bertolt only got into trouble because he followed Reiner.  
And Eren… He was just returning to his room in the basement and couldn’t suppress his urges of fighting Jean every time they see each other.

“Very well, can we choose them again?” Hanji asks, all smiles.

Erwin nods.

“I’ll get [Name]!” she yells.

“… [Name] isn’t available…” Erwin looks at Hanji. Didn’t she hear him right now?

“Don’t be stupid, shitty-glasses, she’ll take care of my paperwork.”

“[Name] isn’t available.” Erwin repeats, a bit unpleased.

Eren raises his hand.

“Sir, I would like to help [Name].”

Jean snorts.

“Is that ok to you, [Name]?” Erwin asks, looking at you.

“Sure.”

“Very well, who else?”

“I’ll get the girl, then.” Hanji speaks, hands on hips, looking at Sasha.

“… I’ll take Eren.”

“Eren was already designated to [Name], Levi.” Erwin frowns in confusion.

“I don’t care, I’ll take him.”

Eren is scared, shaking his head negatively.

“Maybe we should decide this until the end of the day, then…” Erwin gives Levi a ‘what is happening?’ look. “Everyone dismissed.”

 

It ended up with you being helped by Jean (insert Eren’s frustrated noises here).

That week you didn’t see Levi. Each high rank was being helped the whole time by the brat designed to them.  
Levi was being helped by Eren (insert Eren’s another frustrated noises here) and you were sure he was making the boy regret every single word he ever directed to you.

You don’t know what Levi told Erwin, but it worked somehow to Levi’s intentions.

Jean probably thinks you’re cute, but his behavior is different from Eren's.  
He’s daring and stubborn, but the time you spent with Levi taught you how to shut the boy up.  
You and Jean ended up almost friends.  
When he doesn’t have an argument, Jean calls you ‘old woman’ and you angrily slap the back of his head, calling him ‘brat’.

Eren seems worried with this approximation. And obviously Jean uses it as mocking subject, even if he doesn’t have this kind of interest in you.

Hanji like Sasha as a person, but the girl doesn’t work right and sleeps when tired.  
She traded her with Mike, who was tired of Connie being unable to understand the paperwork.

It didn’t work so well like before.

The only satisfied one in the end of the two weeks was Erwin, who got both Bertolt and Reiner to help him. The two boys seemed extremely tense all the time, though.

 

The rooms that belonged to the now deceased soldiers needed to be opened, cleaned and vacated.  
A hard task, actually, even more when you knew who lived there.

Everyone had to help; it was too many rooms for just a small group to take care of it.  
The personal belongings must be sent to the deceased’s family and if they have no family; burnt in a bonfire.

Passing by, you find Levi alone in Petra’s room, the door open. His eyes weren’t looking at anything in specific.  
You enter the room, now almost empty.  
Noticing someone else entered, Levi turns his head. His thoughtful expression softens when recognizing you.

It’s the first time you are alone with him after that day when things ran out of control again.

Standing by his side, without saying anything, you discreetly hold his hand.  
You thought he would evade your hand or scold you, but he holds your hand back. Your heart stops at it for a second.

“You also noticed, right? That she liked you.” you say calmly and in a very low voice.

Levi looks at you for a moment, expressionless as ever, and then looks away, not answering you.

“Yeah, I thought you would know it as well.” your voice had no trace of jealous or anger. Your heart was always light because you never actually hated Petra. She had the right of loving whoever she wanted to.

“You may die the way she did.” Levi says without looking at you. His eyes were fixed in some random point of the wall.

“We all will.” you look at him, even if he doesn’t look back. “Because we are in war, all of us will have terrible premature deaths.”

Levi tightens the grip on your hand.

“Nothing is forever even in times of peace. You and I are not eternal as well.” you lower your head and slightly smiles. “And you know…? It’s okay to me. I fear no end once I’m happy along the way.”

You were talking about the undefined relationship that you have. He understands it.  
Levi isn’t able to talk directly about the subject, so it’s less uncomfortable to do it like that.

“I made some choices a long time ago. Some of them can’t be undone now.”

“I won’t interfere in that.” you close your eyes.

He breathed hard by his nose. You couldn’t tell if frustrated or thoughtful.

“I can’t guarantee you are always safe.”

“No one can.”

“Why are you so eager to die?” now he looks at you.

“I’m not. I'm a soldier. These things are consequences of my choice. I can’t struggle with them.”

Levi swallows making pretty much effort. Maybe he was shaken in some aspect...?  
Your speech was steady as your voice, but your throat had a knot and your heart was almost exploding.

He brings to his face your tangled hands and kisses the knuckles of your fingers, his eyes closed.

Levi and you stand there for more a few moments, holding hands in silence.

“Stupid brat…” he sighs and leaves the room, you follow right after.

 

The rest of cleaning was difficult to everyone. Even Hanji was a bit down that afternoon.  
All the rooms were locked after emptied and cleaned and its keys delivered to Erwin.

❖

After a long meeting about what happened and what to do next (since Annie had locked herself inside a crystal), tired, you sit in the large red couch of the main hall, lazily watching the movement and noise caused by the cadets.

You wanted to go to sleep in your room, but weren’t exactly gathering enough will to do so.

The soldiers were dissipating as time was passing by and the curfew has come.  
You fell asleep on the couch and after a few minutes you were spread on it, lying on your stomach.

You do this kind of thing once a while, usually being awake by some superior expulsing you to your room.

The enormous main hall is now empty and the only noise on it is the sound of your breathing.

You were in a light sleep, though. So you woke up easily when feeling someone climbing onto the couch and holding you strongly, locking your forearms on your thorax.  
Opening your eyes in shock, you scream as much as you can but the force applied on the grip is suffocating you.

Turning your head back to see the aggressor, you recognize Eren, panting and sweating, his flushed face carrying an expression of desperate pain.

‘Heat …!’ you whine to yourself, scared because now there wasn’t a single soul around to save you.

“Eren!” you call him to reality, struggling under his grip.

Eren usually has violent strength. Under this kind of circumstance he has shown already to get even worse. It’s not like you could beat the alive shit out of him, like Levi does.

He says your name in a moan, thrusting once into your clothed backside, then pushing you strongly against him and holding you like that for a moment, grinding against you.

‘You better hold me, Eren, because if you don't I’m gonna kill you…’ you grimace.

You forgave him the first time, but letting this happen a second one was unforgivable for you.

“Eren, if you don’t let go of me…” you were angry and trying to hit him with your shoulder but it was hard to breath and the way he was pinning you and pulling your hips was hurting like hell.

Eren bites your nape harshly.  
Your pained yelp, however, seemed to just stimulate him even more.  
Without loosening the biting, he roughly sucks the skin, not minding to stop anytime soon.  
You let out a furious “Stop!” while trying to throw him away with your shoulders.  
Resistance only made him groan more pleasurably, though.

He starts to rub his groin against you in a slow pace, moaning loudly in a way you didn’t want to know he could.

“Stop, Eren! That’s disgusting.” you only can whisper due to his grip.

But then he reaches the straps of your trousers.  
Enough.  
Plus, he now is holding you with only one arm.

With all your strength you twist yourself under the titan-shifter and kick him in his groin. Not even waiting Eren to equilibrate himself, you put your weight on your elbows, gaining balance and give a second kick on his stomach and another on his chest, throwing him back a little. Kneeling, you aim a great punch on his nose before Eren can cover himself in pain. But you’re not done yet so you give another one between his eye and his cheekbone.

Only now you let the boy squirm while you run from the main hall to get help, asking yourself since when you had so much strength.

 

After you calmed yourself a bit, you were called to attend in Hanji’s experiments room.

This time, not only Levi, Hanji and Moblit were there, but also Mike, who had restrained a struggling Eren and dragged him there.

Eren had his hands free once Mike was the person that captured him from last minute. It was hurried so they hadn’t time to handcuff the boy before throwing him in the cell.

Hanji had thrown a bucket of cold water on Eren, what didn’t make him totally return to his normal state, but he came out of trance and could talk while shaking and shivering with cold.  
But then you noticed; Eren was so much more beaten than you left him. He had bleeding bruises all over his face and body and you didn’t do that much.

Hanji was serious this time, even when asking questions and telling Moblit to register everything.  
Levi had his color drained from his face.  
He pushes Hanji aside and grabs Eren’s collar, pulling him against the bars of the cell.

“So now you look for victims to attack after the curfew, huh?”

“I wasn’t doing it, sir!” Eren uselessly tries to pull back. “I was going to Hanji’s office because I felt weird again and was afraid of hurting someone!” he screams desperately.

“Hanji’s office isn’t inside cadet [Surname]’s trousers, is it?” still grabbing the boy’s collar, Levi moves Eren’s face away from the bars only to pull him back, hurting his face even more. “Brat, if you want so much to get your sorry ass kicked again you just need to ask, you know.”

So it was Levi who beat him like that.

“Well,” Hanji started “now we know it takes a full day to go away and occurs between almost two months, probably a month and a half.” now directing her eyes to you. “Sadly and coincidentally, [Name] had to pay the price for all of the information.”

“Don’t you dare to free this animal, shitty-glasses.” Levi crosses his arms. His expression was deadpan again, but his tone still harsh from fury.

“Once the heat is gone, there’s no need for locking him, shorty.”

He frowns at her.

“But you can make him clean the stables or do the dishes. However,” she looks to Eren “you will need to be locked from time to time now, Eren.”

“I understand!” he nods hopelessly. “I was coming here for that, actually.”

Eren puts his hand out of the cell, directing it to you.

“I’m really sorry, [Name]…”

“Put this hand back or I’ll cut both of them so you won’t even be able to jerk off during the heat, brat.” Levi barks.

You clear your throat at the vulgar comment.  
Eren pulls his hand back with a gulp.

“I guess we’re done here?” Mike asks to Hanji.

“Everyone dismissed.” Hanji says without taking her eyes away from what Moblit was writing.

After leaving her experiment room, Levi calls you.

“Oi, brat.”

“Yessir?” you answer, but you were tired, ashamed, angry and frustrated. Not even talking to Levi sounded nice right now.

“You will be doing the dishes for a week.”

“What??”

“Maybe with that you will learn not to recklessly sleep in public places after the curfew.”

“But…”

“Like you said once, the male cadets from here have no moderation. So until they have, you won’t give anyone the chance of doing what they want with you.”

You only look at him with you mouth slightly open, still wondering if it makes sense or if you were being too stubborn.  
He grabs your cheeks with one hand, squeezing them, looking you in the eyes.

“It’s an order. Do you understand?”

“… Yessir.”

“Good.” releasing you, he starts to walk in direction of his room, but stops after a few steps, looking at you from where he is.

“By the way…”

“Hm?” you turn to look at him.

“You did quite a number on the brat. It seems you know to react when you want to.”

It’s that a compliment?

 

On the next afternoon you were leaving another boring meeting, accompanied by Levi and Hanji.

Eren runs up to you, while Armin and Mikasa were watching from afar.  
‘He’s doing that again…’ you sigh.

“[Name], I… I don’t even know what to say, but I’m really sorry… I messed up really really really bad… I…”

You slap him. Hard.

He doesn’t even turns his head back to look at you; only lowers it so he could avoid eye contact.

“Remember it.” you say coldly and walk away, leaving all of them behind.

Mikasa runs to Eren, checking his red cheek. You don’t know how much Hanji told her, but it must have been enough because she wasn’t angry at you.

Inevitably you would talk with Eren again, but you are free to get mad at him the time it takes.

Levi raises his eyebrows, seeming pretty amused with your reaction, glancing at your silhouette turning at the corridor.

“Not bad…”

 

In that same afternoon, you were working in Levi’s office. Silence in the room as always.  
Hanji entered without knocking, already talking to Levi (what you could see that bothered him).

You turn your face to see her and Levi notices something on your nape, since your hair had moved from there.

Levi signed the papers about the experiments with Eren and gave them back to her, expulsing Hanji with a “shoo”.  
After she closed the door, you return to your paper, but Levi’s expression got scary and you noticed it.

“What is that on your nape?”

instinctively, you pass your hand by the place. It doesn’t take much for you to remember that the previous night Eren sucked it hard for a long time; it must have left a huge hickey.  
You blush.

“I… I guess it was Eren yesterday, sir…” you don’t even dare to look at him.

“Disgusting.”

You cringe.

“Not you, idiot.” Levi gets up from his chair and walk up to you, standing behind you now. You wince when he draws the hair from your nape and approaches his face to it. “This nasty mark on your pure skin.” he licks the bruised skin in a tortuous slow motion.

You cover your mouth with both hands.

“Next time a man try to mark you as his, I’ll kill him.” Levi whispers in your ear, calmly walking back to his seat and returning to his papers like nothing big happened.

❖

Erwin wasn’t even waiting for the cadets to commit mistakes so they could be punished with paperwork; he was calling them to help eventually.

The thing is: if there were more persons, the paperwork wouldn’t be this mess. You had told him that already. It was too much work for only a few persons to accomplish.

So he called Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean to help, since they seemed to get the work quicker.

Obviously they would only touch the documents that weren’t important or secret.  
The commander asked you to instruct them how to do the work of each high rank. You complied with pleasure because this means fewer tasks for you to do.

Because you had no office, you explained things to them in the main hall.  
The one who got things faster was Armin. He looked a bit like you in this aspect.  
Eren was always enthusiastic but committed a few mistakes along the way.  
Mikasa did things well but in a slow pace.  
Jean got everything right, but complained too much along the way and usually had lots of questions.  
You suggested him to get a notebook and write down the instructions, but he ignored.

You usually explained the paperwork to them after dinner in the big central table on the main hall while the soldiers were slowly returning to their rooms.

“Old woman, this makes no sense!!” Jean yelled at you while pointing his open hand to the paper, frustrated because Hanji’s handwriting was impossible to understand.

You were at his side, no reason for him to shriek like that…

“Jean!” Eren shouted from the other side of the table.

You quickly slap Jean’s nape.

“I told you Moblit makes side notes, look at them, scandalous brat.”

While the boy grunted and flipped the papers, you look at yourself and notice you are becoming a Lance Corporal Levi yourself little by little.

Speak of the devil; Levi walks through the main hall for no apparent reason once a while.  
Unless when he stops by and orders you to sleep or all of you will do the dishes next morning.

Usually you guys go until after the curfew by losing the track of time.

Even if it was about work, you guys couldn't help but also chat eventually while dealing with the paperwork.  
You talked about the books you read, especially that one you fell in love with, the old, destroyed, red leather binded one.  
Already used to hear stories from you, Eren was the one who got interested the most about it.

Jean didn't care at first, but when hearing you tell the story with such enthusiasm and details, updating it every night like a verbal novel, made him grow interested in the story as well.  
You didn't notice, but not only Levi eventually overheard you talking passionately about the library, the stories and that book in specific, but also the cadets of several different natures who were casually hanging out around you guys until the curfew. Some of them didn't even pretend they weren't hearing your storytelling. 

You found out Armin also frequents the library, but he is interested in books about the world beyond the walls, books with maps and forbidden reports about how the world was 100 years ago, before the walls surrounded humanity. He didn't even know there was a fiction section in the library.  
You end up knowing the kids better with these days of paperwork instructions. 

All of this, however, helped a lot in a matter of to put the documents in order and let the paperwork less chaotic.

Jean hated to work with Hanji, but the woman loved to pick him up to help her.  
Armin was helping more the Commander, and Mikasa; Mike and Nanaba.  
You and Eren were helping Levi.  
And every night you and the kids gather in the main hall to deal with another kind of paperwork, to give them more instructions and to see if they had some general questions about the work. 

But you, [Name], still had to help all of the superiors according with the weekly schedule.

"So, connecting these facts, Ismene found out the main character, who is helping her, is actually a criminal. He's a burglar." You say to Eren and Jean as you write on your paper without even looking at it.

They were silently open mouthed, with their papers in their hands, trying to follow the line of thoughts that leads to that conclusion.

"Who's Ismene?" whispered Hanji, who was checking some of the papers while you and the kids worked in the main hall's great table.

"One of the main characters of the book she's reading." said Armin, smiling at Hanji. "The other main character saved her in the beggining of the story." 

You get up and help Hanji to take the tall, finished stacks of paper to her office. Levi comes with his own stacks of paper to place it on the table for you guys deal with it. 

"I don't get it, what's the point of the good guy being a bad guy..." Jean thinks aloud, bothered with the plot of the story. 

"You see, Jean..." Eren says in a different and confident tone. "In fiction, good persons are boring."

It draws Levi's attention. He frowns. It seemed like something you, a cynical brat, would say. Levi shakes his head and leaves.

 

The collective effort was ceased after two months, when the superiors (saved from Hanji) started to attend their deadlines again. 

Thank you, kids. But this help of yours will be needed again when another expedition comes.

The good thing about all of this is that you feel like you bonded with that kids even more.

The bad thing is that now you can't find that book anymore in the library because of your strong propaganda. That rotten book is now being borrowed all the time, making it impossible for you to know what happens next. 

❖

After that day you “confessed” to Levi in Petra’s empty room, the time you spent with the Corporal was lighter now he knows you do everything you do because you chose to do so.  
But it doesn’t mean that now you talk about it.  
The time usually passes by with the two of you in silence or exchanging discreet flirtations camouflaged as rudeness.

When these flirtations get a bit too much spicy, it ends up in both of you kissing violently until your lips get numb and then, right after, you awkwardly get back to the paperwork routine. 

The fear of someone coming to the office always makes you scared and uncomfortable, but Levi doesn't seems to care. You wonder if he thinks about it at all. 

When asking him about it, Levi retorts that if you are so scared of being caught, you should just behave then, instead of doing indecent and inappropriate things with a superior in their office in the light of day.  
You scowl, but remain in silence, working on your papers. 

Even if you indirectly stated that you chose being his, Levi seems to still hold back in some aspects.  
This must have something to do with his pride or the fact that he is like this. Or he actually must be holding back something terrible.

You know Levi has something for you, even if he doesn’t talk about it.  
Analyzing his actions it seems to be something possessive, but you discovered that it is as much pleasurable as his roughness.

The thing you've realized a long time ago still is your decision; you want everything he can give to you, even if it’s only rudeness or bitterness. Once you feel he is only yours and desire you as much as you do, you can be his until the day you die.

With all this thinking in your head all day during work, you're not even writing anymore.

"I want to touch you..." you whine almost in a whisper. 

Levi freezes in his seat, caught off guard.  
Not daring to look at you, he resumes his writing, feigning a very unpleased tone. 

"Behave, cadet." 

You lay your head on his desk. 

"Just a bit. Please." you protest in an intentional soft mewling.

He slowly sighs through his nose and closes his eyes, looking like he was making a great effort. 

"Paperwork."

You sulk.  
These possessive feelings that you also have towards him usually make your lower half gets hotter and you feel the need of touching and kissing Levi.  
The Corporal, however, finds it troublesome when he notices your greedy and hungry stare, since it makes everything harder when it’s about to hold back.

The little noises you do and the ridiculously cute faces you make. This usually is enough to make him lose his control. His own imagination doesn’t help too much either.

Whatever it’s happening between you two, it gives you the sensation of being in something avowed, an unspoken but mutual commitment that only the two of you have the right to know.

Nevertheless, any direct mention of feelings makes Levi really uncomfortable.

“Focus, cadet.” Levi calls you, bringing you back from your thoughts, bothered because you just spaced out and abandoned your papers.

You look at him.  
Feeling that amount of things at once, still having your own frustrations, doubts and insecurities, makes you feel a little dizzy for a moment.

He leans over his desk and cups your face with his hand, using his thumb to caress your lips.

“What happened?” Levi's bored eyes didn’t match his concerned voice. “Your face is pale. Don’t you dare die here in my office.”

You slightly bite his finger. Levi holds his breath.

“I’m fine.” you smile.

He sighs and sits back.

Levi blinks once, noticing something. 

"Aren't you always carrying a red book with you?" he frowns while looking at your belongings on his desk. 

It suprises you. You didn't know he had noticed something like that.

"It's the one you were unable to shut up about when working with the brats, isn't it? I never saw you talking so much like that before."

It surprises you even more. If any other person listened to what Levi said, they'd think he was just insulting you. But that was his way to demonstrate he knows a particular thing about you. And not only that, but he also was trying to make conversation. 

"Ah..." you fidget. "Yeah, I used to borrow it all the time, but now there are more persons doing the same, so I can't find it on the library anymore."

Levi is supporting his head on his hand, calmly looking at you while you speak.  
You have the sensation he just wants to hear you talking to him. 

"Why do you like it so much?"

"Jerk protagonists." you almost interrupt him, answering his question with so much passion he gets a bit shocked. "I love how they lead the plot and manipulate the other characters."

Levi's eyebrows rise in surprise at your enthusiasm and at your weird comment. 

"The plot isn't complicated the way I like it, but the complexity within the characters really makes up for it and holds my interest."

You suddenly stay quiet, being afraid you're talking too much and annoying Levi with things he doesn't care about. 

Still in the same position, he doesn't look annoyed at all.

"Nice to know you're a twisted brat with weird taste in books." he mocks you.

You giggle.

He actually finds it pretty interesting to know about a switch in you that makes you suddenly talkative.  
Thinking to yourself, maybe it's the first time Levi ever asked you about your liking on general, unimportant stuff. 

"The color on your face is back." Levi leans forward to examine you closer. "Good."

Getting up from your chair and leaning to him over his desk, you stop your face a few inches from his mouth, waiting for him to make or not the next move.

Levi sighs, frustrated with himself.  
He holds you by the back of your head and kisses you.  
The soft, warm lips of his is messing up with your head as you kiss with a tortuous slow rythm. 

It was hard to maintain balance leaning on his desk like that, so after breaking the kiss you try to sit back, but Levi pulls you to his desk and makes you sit there, crumpling some papers.

“Wait—” you try to talk as he gets up and starts to adjusting you.

“You started it so shut up.” he kisses you again.

Sitting on his desk made you a bit less taller than him.  
Leaving your mouth, he follows to your neck, deeply smelling the skin before kissing it.

Levi never kissed your neck before, you shudder with his slow, wet and noisy kisses.  
He was making sure that every part of your skin was being touched by his lips.  
Lowering a bit his target, he kisses in a descending straight line the skin of your chest while opening the buttons of your shirt.

You squeeze your eyes shut, your face burning terribly. One trembling hand goes to stroke his hair as he kept his way down to your stomach, holding you by your waist.

When his kisses get to your crotch as he sits on his chair, your heart stops for a moment.

“S-Sir…!”

“I told you to shut up.” Levi purrs before biting you through your trousers as much as he could take in one bite.

You wince at the sensation, letting out a small whine that you failed to suppress.  
Levi presses his closed mouth on the place he just assaulted, looking up to meet your eyes.

Seeing your trembling and flushed figure, with your button shirt opened and your hazy half lidded eyes looking straight at him, made Levi angrily grunts against your trousers in frustration.

He moves away only to talk.

“Curses… This childish face of yours makes me feel like I’m committing a crime…”

Pressing another series of long kisses in the same place, his hands leave your waist and start unbuttoning and opening the zipper of the annoying fabric that was on his way.

A slam opens the door.

“Shorty, Erwin’s calling us to a m—”

You don’t even dare to turn your head and face Hanji. Don’t worry; Levi’s doing it furiously enough for the both of you. But he doesn’t even bother himself to letting go of your open trousers.

“… Uh, boy... Don’t let Moblit hear about this kind of paperwork, hahaha!”

“What. Is. It?”

“Meeting. Erwin. Now.” Hanji mimics him.

Levi sighs and gives you an almost imperceptible glance before getting up and walking up to Hanji, slapping the side of her head.

“Learn to knock, you’re not Erwin.”

Hanji laughs with her hands on her hips.

“Don’t you dare telling anyone.” Levi threatens in a loud whisper as he closes the door.

“My lips are sealed, you pervert gnome.”

And there you are, sitting in Levi’s desk, with your shirt and trousers open and the most embarrassing sensation of all your life.

But the light entering by the window in front of you made reflex in a thing that is by your side.

A key chain with 3 keys. You look at it for a moment without even realizing what that was.

But then it hits you that was his keys. You recognize the one from his office, a small silver one.

The other one was bigger and thicker, you know it’s from his room because you also have one; the keys for individual rooms are like that.

But the third one… It’s also from a room. An individual one.  
This makes no sense.

You compare them; they are from different rooms.

The curiosity hits you as hard as Levi hit Eren at the court.

Levi usually takes 1 hour or 2 in those urgent meetings. He just left so you have time.  
Adjusting your clothes, you leave his office unlocked and head to the corridors, your heart pounding painfully as you walk.

You go to Levi’s room to see which one opens the door.  
Holding the one that didn’t open it, you resume your walking.

You find yourself in front of the room that belonged to Petra. With your hand trembling, you put the key in the door lock and turn it.

Nothing happens.

You sigh. It’s not from Petra’s room.

Maybe Eren? It makes kind of sense.  
He’s not in his room right now, so you can try.  
But it doesn’t even fits in the door lock.  
Weird.

Walking through the corridors, you can’t think of anyone else's room.  
  
But then you stop.

Reaching your pocket, you take your own key.  
When comparing them, you start trembling again.

Running to your room, you stop in front of the door.  
You shove the key in the door lock and turn it.

Click.

The door opens as you slightly push it.

The air seems not enough for breathing.  
Why does he has a spare key to your room?  
Is what you ask yourself as you return to the door of his room.

But you also ask yourself why you just entered Levi’s room and locked the door behind you.

You throw yourself on his bed.  
Smells good. Smells like Levi.

Since when does he got that key? Why the hell would he...? You never saw him sneaking into your room at night or whatsoever.

Why is his bed so comfortable and why a small person like him needs a double sized bed? You barely fit on your single bed one. High ranks have so many benefits…

You reach his pillow and embrace it, like you usually do with your own.  
His smell is so much more present in the pillow that it is almost intoxicant.

Your heart is pounding so strongly against your chest, your head is so confuse and your feelings are in such a mess, that you curl yourself on his bed and embrace the pillow even more desperately.

You freeze when a quick 'click' unlocks the door and Levi enters his room in strides.

Looking pretty displeased, he slams the door behind him and locks it again without taking his eyes from you.

You sit in his bed, scared, still hugging his pillow.

He doesn’t take the key from the door lock.  
Levi has 2 keys to his room…?!

No. Wait.  
Everyone does.

You remember now something about it. It was never so explicit or you would wonder why you always had only one, but you already saw people losing one key and only entering their room because they had a spare key.

Levi opens his mouth to scold you, but you talk first.

“Why do you have a key to my room??” you aren’t sure if you are scared or pleased or angry or aroused or totally creeped out. Maybe all at once.

It surprises him.

Maybe he expected that you wouldn’t suspect of his other key in the key chain. He probably thought that you just sneaked into his room.

He sighs through his nose.

“You saw it.”

You don’t say anything, looking at him, tense, with your big and round eyes.

“Are you angry?” Levi asks and averts his eyes. He didn’t sound so irritated anymore.

“… I don’t know…” you sink your face in his pillow, muffling your voice. “Why do you have it?”

You don’t hear any answer, so you lift your flushed face from the soft pillow.

He was looking at you with his arms crossed, being expressionless as he uses to be, standing in the same place since he entered the room.

“When the room was lent to you I took one of the keys.”

“Now I know that…!” you whine. That was obvious. “But why?”

Levi only stares at you, not making the slightest mention of speaking.

“… Did you enter my room… sometime?” you ask in weak voice, still confused and scared with everything.

He doesn’t move an inch.

You lower your eyes to the bed, still hugging the pillow and breathing unsteady while a thousand of things pass through your mind. But when noticing him approaching, you lift your head.

“Do you think I am a pervert old man who keeps the key of a girl’s room?” Levi kneels with one of his legs on his bed. His voice was calm and steady.

“I… N-No, I mean… You kept my key… But…”

Levi loosens his cravat.

“I don’t know exactly what… To think…” you cringe when he leans onto you, his other leg also kneeling onto the bed, one hand supporting his weight while the other one finishes removing the white cravat.

You fall onto your elbows. He throws the pillow aside and starts slowly releasing the straps over your chest.

“You can run if you want. The key is on the door.” Levi almost whispers while calmly working on freeing you from the straps. “But I do not recommend using your room as a hideout.” looking at you, his eyes glare mischievously as he presses a kiss between your clothed breasts.

You hold your breath. He stands in his knees again, now removing your boots.

“When do you enter in my room?” you breathe.

He slides the straps off from you, tossing it out of the bed.

“When you are not there, obviously.” Levi says in low and sultry voice as he lies down on you, pressing you against the mattress, and with that forcing you to stop supporting your weight on your elbows.

“And what would you do there??” your last word was out of tune due to the kisses he started spreading between your neck and your jawline.

You close your eyes, enjoying his rare gentle touches. His lips grazing on your skin as he changes the places to kiss.

Levi starts blindly unbuttoning your trousers without leaving your neck. You guess he is growing impatient.  
He moves himself lower, pressing a single kiss on your stomach through your shirt before getting where he was interrupted earlier.

His hands slide from your thighs until the back of your knees.

Even if his expression was serious, it had softened enough for you to notice the difference. His breathing, too, was getting a bit more difficult as he proceeded touching you.

Slowly, terribly much in your opinion, Levi slides your trousers off.  
He repeats the previous caress on your legs, but now lifting one of them and supporting it on his shoulder.  
Giving fully attention to that leg, his face descends its way back by the inner side of your thigh, being sure to calmly press wet kisses on the skin while doing it.  
By reflex, one of your hands went to his head, so you start caressing his nape with the tip of your fingers.

You hold your breath when he reaches the soft fabric that separates his lips from your skin.  
Again you support your weight on your elbows to look at him.

“Sir…! You don’t really need—” your voice disappears when his tongue slowly slides against the thin cloth, his eyes fixed on yours.

“Keep your mouth shut.” Levi’s husky voice orders, as his index finger pulls the waistband of your panties and lets it snaps against your skin.

He pulls the annoying fabric from you, making you instinctively close your legs in shame.  
With a pleased “hm” he unclenches them with a painful grip on your knees.

You gasp for air when he starts kissing the warm skin, not taking long to lick around your sensitive point, never hitting it directly.

By his movements you could swear he was writing on you the whole alphabet with his tongue. The urge of bucking your hips up was killing you. Lying back down and grabbing the sheets, you let him continue his very well done and welcomed caresses.

Trying not to make much noise was just making you have more trouble to breathe.  
Noticing you were getting too much pleased, he stops.

You immediately pull him by his jacket to kiss you.  
He seems more excited and impatient now, he kisses you violently, almost not letting you breathe.  
You reach his belt but his hands grab your wrists.

“Don’t be so greedy.” he purrs, despite his labored breath.

Even if being held, you try to open it anyway.  
You two fight for it for a few moments. It somehow seems to arouse him even more.

“If you want it so much, why don’t you try asking properly?” his voice was now unsteady between shaky breathes “What do you want me to do?”

Levi probably expects you to say it directly, but you know that not using the words, especially vulgar ones, is what does it.

You never forget he likes it rough.  
So do you.

Panting, you look into his eyes and manage to talk, with your low voice trembling almost in a whisper, loud enough only for him to hear you.

“… Break me… Please...”

The way Levi opened wide his eyes gave you the hint that you did well. Well enough to another jolt of excitement almost push Levi over the edge of his reason.

Again he kneels on the bed, but only to take off his jacket, throwing it away without even looking where, and to open his trousers, the enough to take himself out of his underwear.

“Now… Be a good girl…” his voice trembles as he strokes himself three times before positioning it on your entrance.

He was teasing you, rubbing himself around it, waiting you to plead. But you won’t.

You threaten to close your legs, so he enters you in a steady slow pace not waiting you to get used to it at first.

He shudders all along the way, with eyes squeezing shut in a pained expression while the sound of a desperate grunt gets stuck on his throat.

If you only knew how much he fantasized about this moment…

It was already half in when you managed to whine while arching your back.

“Wai—”

Levi stops and leans to kiss you, waiting a few moments before resuming to insert himself on you without breaking the kiss.

You moan inside his mouth.  
It wasn’t exactly pain. Actually, this is one of the parts you like most about this kind of thing; the first time it enters you.

You break the kiss so you can breathe properly through your mouth.  
He kisses your ear, making an “hm” in appreciation of your reactions and sounds.

Pulling out until the tip, Levi pushes it back not so slowly this time.  
Both of your groans match as you wince and tangle your fingers in the sheets.

He starts thrusting in a steady slow pace, his eyes almost maniac while watching and mentally recording all of you sounds and expressions.

Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance when you avert your eyes in shame. He grabs your blushed face and forcefully turns it to him.

“You look at me.” his voice was thick and his eyes were getting hazy, almost half-lidded, as his thrusts were getting faster “You’re not allowed to look anywhere else.”

You kiss his hand in agreement, but then he removes himself from you.  
Before you can complain, he lifts your hips and wraps your legs around his waist, entering you again.

Levi seemed to be looking for something; his slow but harsh thrusts were always going into different directions.

Until one of them felt better than the others.

Instinctively, your walls contracted hard around him.  
He shudders at it while you are holding back a shameful moan.

“Tight…” Levi breathes in an almost inaudible voice.

“Feels nice there…” you say shakily, closing your eyes in embarrassment.

“I noticed.” he says, panting as he strokes your thighs. “I’ll remember that.”

Aiming his thrusts into the same direction, Levi increases the speed of his movements, making it hard for you to keep quiet.

The man knew exactly what he was doing. It makes you a bit jealous and you try not to think about how he got so good at it.

Your hips were trying to buck up to find his thrusts but the position he was holding you didn’t allow you to move very much.

It was cold outside, but both of you were sweating and panting so much that the room temperature was rising.

“I’ll tell you why I have the key to your room.” it seemed like Levi was having trouble to breathe, so talk looked like a great effort. 

Trembling, you shyly look at him. It was feeling too good, almost getting unbearable.  
His thrusts get more rough and aggressive.

“Because you are mine.” he growls. “You are mine and I do what I want with you.”

You didn’t avert your eyes from his. The possessive words sounded too pleasurable for you to fear him in any means.  
It is probably the closest thing to "I love you" you'll ever hear from him.

You arch your back; it’s getting too close. Your toes curl and your legs start to shake even more around his waist.

He takes a full fist of your hair, making your head throws back as he pulls it.

“You’re mine.” Levi grunts as he mercilessly pounds his hips into yours.

The combination of these things is what it takes to throw you out of the edge.  
You came undone crying out his name before totally forgetting how to breathe.

Another jolt of arousal made Levi’s head spins when hearing his name leaving your lips for the first time in a situation like that. The contraction of yours walls around him almost pushed the man to his limits.

“Good girl.” Levi breathes.

The pace of his thrusts was getting erratic but stronger and deeper.

He faintly whispers your name while giving the final thrusts to reach his own peak.

His mouth falls open in a silent scream as his eyes squeeze shut in a pained expression.  
Levi immediately pulls out of you, spilling the hot liquid in the sheets as he strokes himself, riding out of his high.

Both of you don’t move an inch for a few moments, trying to recover your breaths, minds still blurred in bliss.

When coming back to reality, you close your legs in embarrassment.  
Levi only tucks himself back into his underwear, not even minding to close his zipper. He lets his body fall without resistance, landing on your side, closing his eyes and giving a long sigh.

Now Levi is closer, you can see his flushed cheeks. You find terribly cute his exhausted expression.

Uncomfortable by being half naked, you try to cover yourself by pulling down your shirt.

Noticing the movement, he slowly opens his eyes, just the enough to see you.

“I'd like to have my panties now…” you whisper shyly, averting your eyes.

Levi pulls you to him and embraces you, your head under his chin.

“Just a bit.” he murmurs.

“I want to stay like this, I just need to—”

“My sheets are dirty, I won’t lie here for long.” his eyes aren’t even open anymore.

“…’kay.” you hesitantly hug him and relax.

You keep curled up in his embrace, trying to associate everything that happened. The minutes passed by. His breathing got calm. You wonder if he slept.

“Corporal…” you try to call him.

Levi doesn’t answer.

“Just so you know… You are mine as well.” you timidly whisper.

He makes an “hm” in approval of your comment, scaring you.

“I thought you were sleeping!” you whine, covering your face with your hands.

“I told you the bed is dirty, I can’t sleep on it.”

He lowers his head, looking at you.

“And why would you talk to a sleeping man, you brat?” he mocks you with his bored face.

His bored face… Levi was trying to keep it, but it looks now so much more relaxed and relieved. The harsh words didn’t sound harsh at all; his voice was kind of soothing.  
You cup his face with one hand and kiss him. Levi welcomed it.

He breaks the kiss and caresses your face with the back of his fingers. His half-lidded eyes locked on yours.  
You look back, waiting for him to say something, because you couldn't even imagine what to say or do right now. You just wanted this moment to last as much as possible. 

His hand leaves your face and goes under the hem of your shirt. You wince and close your eyes as he slowly and softly trails his hand up your backs, caressing them.  
You hide your face in his shoulder. 

Levi sighs hard through his nose, making it looks like he was making a great effort to say what he was about to say. 

"Get up, brat. Late paperwork."

"Don't wanna..." you whine to his shoulder. "Just a bit longer..."

"Get up, I'll change the sheets."

You hold back your complaints and get up. 

Finding your panties on the floor, you take them.  
When seeing you trying to put it, Levi scolds you while folding the dirtied sheets. 

"Oi, brat, those were on the floor. Besides, straight to shower."

"I'll have to wear them anyway..." you look at him. "All of my other clothes are in my room."

You see him calmly opening a drawer and pulling a pair of panties from it with his index finger. You recognize that one as one of yours.

Seeing your wide eyes and open-mouthed shocked expression, he closes his hand around the panties and takes them near to his face.

“Interesting expression… ” he presses the waistband on his nose and slightly smells it. “For someone who locked herself in my room, curled up on my bed and smelled my pillow.”

You shrink your shoulders, trying to somehow disappear.

“Shower.” Levi throws the panties on his bed and strides to you, grabbing your arm and dragging you to his bathroom. “Try not to smash your head on the floor this time.”

"Sir... Wait...!" with your face entirely red, you pull your arm, giving a few steps back. Levi looks at you a bit surprised, but mainly unpleased. "I... I'll use the public showers."

You quickly put the clean panties that were laying on his bed and reach your pants. 

"What are you doing?" Levi asks slowly, but in a very dangerous tone. 

Seeing you put your boots, he steps forward to grab your arm again. You evade it, grab your straps on the floor and give steps back until you're with the door behind you. 

"I... I'm sorry, sir, I... am just not ready to..." when seeing him walking up to you, you quickly unlocks the door and leave, running from his room with your straps on your hand. 

 

You are walking on the corridors, just having left the girls' public showers. It’s time to dinner, so you're heading to the mess hall.  
Nanaba leaves their office.

“[Name], why did you not appear today?”

Damn. You even forgot you had to help Nanaba that afternoon after Levi.

“I’m really really sorry!” you start to enter in despair. 

A hand lands heavily on your shoulder by your behind. You freeze. 

“Ah, that’s my fault! I captured [Name] on the corridors and she helped me until now, my bad.” Hanji smiled.

“I really don’t mind, Hanji, but notify me the next time…” they say and walk to the mess hall.

You and Hanji wait them to get a bit far.

“Hanji!!” your teary eyes shine in gratitude.

“No probs. What was that on shorty’s office? Hahaha!”

“Shhh, please!!” you were almost squeaking.

She laughs while walking with you to the mess hall.  
Passing by Mike along the way, his eyes dart at you, he leans and smells your shoulder.

“Excuse me?!” you yelp.

He doesn't say anything, but seems pretty shocked.

 

You sit alone on a table, but Eren, Mikasa and Armin join you.  
You don’t mind, though, they’re nice and good kids.

Hanji is almost yelling while talking to Erwin about the experiments with Eren.  
Levi looks at you.

Just a few moments ago you ran away from showering with him. You don't know how to explain it to him. But more than that, before this question right now there was that. It felt weird and wrong, but weirder and more wrong you being far from him now he claimed you as his.

Sometimes you exchange discrete glances from your tables.  
He looks angry. You discretely sigh.

Damn, [Name], you are so screwed… You love him so much that you just want to go back to his room right now and sleep hugged with him.

Mike sits at Levi’s side.  
The smaller man tries to ignore Mike’s stare at first, but it was too much insistent and didn’t go away.

“What. Is. It?” he asks without looking away from his plate.

Mike doesn’t answer, only keeps staring.  
Levi looks at him, his stoic face now getting a bit angry.  
Mike calmly raises both eyebrows.

“Amh…” Mike was trying to choose the right words.

“Shut up.” the Corporal quickly says, afraid of what could come from Mike’s mouth.

You regret returning to your room that night.  
You barely slept 3 hours.

Just rolling on the bed unable to sleep, replaying everything on your mind since it wouldn’t go out from your head anytime soon. But more than that, you were kind of tense knowing he could enter in your room at any time. You wonder if he would do it now that he's angry because you escaped from him. 

He didn't.


	3. From Shoulder to Shoulder

During breakfast you were sleepy, but the first thing you did when entering the mess hall was looking for Levi.

Noticing you arrived, he follows you with his eyes until you sit. 

 

You worked with Erwin for some hours, and leaving his office you walk to the shorty’s one. You are eager to see him. But also too scared. Your face is growing hot. 

Opening his door, you see him there, sitting and minding his papers.  
This warms your heart. It’s what you want to have for the rest of your life; Levi there, healthy, bored and working, waiting for you.

You silently walk to his desk and sit on your chair. You're tense.  
Levi doesn't look at you. The time passes by and none of you say anything, forming a heavy atmosphere. 

You don't know when you started trembling.  
Not standing the tension anymore, you risk talking. 

"Sir, I—"

"Do you regret it?" Levi asks in his cold, calm, monotone voice while still writing. 

"That's not it...!"

His eyes leave the paper and look at you. You know he is holding back something really bad. He is angry. 

"I just..." you avert your eyes, shrink your shoulders and bite your lower lip. "... don't want you to see my body..."

You feel your face burning with his stare. 

"I'm not like you, sir, I mean... I only deal with paper, sitting all day, everyday, so my body is... you know... inferior..."

Embarrassed, you close your eyes and turn your face to the other side.  
It can be your imagination, but you could swear his breathing got heavier after that.  
You dare a peek, opening your eyes a bit and looking at him. 

He seemed very interested in your figure. That cold, glassy eyes burned while fixed on you. He didn't look so angry anymore. But your intuition keeps telling you that you are still in danger.

Levi gets up. You freeze. 

He walks up to you. Before you can say anything, Levi grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head back, painfully forcing your shoulders against the chair's backrest. 

"I'll let this slip with a warning, brat." he whispers with a menacing tone on your ear. "The next time you say 'no' to me, I'll break you whole. The enough so you won't be able to run away again."

You are trembling from head to toes, eyes pressed shut.

"Understand?"

"... Yes, sir..." you breathe.

Levi releases you and sits again on his chair. 

You can't stop trembling so you can't write or even hold a pen correctly. Levi ignores it and keeps writing, letting you be until your time with him is gone.

Avoiding making eye contact with him, you excuse yourself and walk up to the door.  
Without taking his eyes from his paper, Levi's monotone voice startles you.

“You will sleep in my room tonight. It’s an order.”

Your hand trembled on the door knob. You try to breathe the more silently you can before speaking without turning your head back to look at him. 

"Yes, sir." you quickly close the door behind you. 

Walking to Mike's office, trying to suppress your trembling, you think about the things Levi said a long time ago about holding something back. 

Levi tried to hold it back since the beginning. It was obvious for him that once he crossed the line with you, he wouldn’t be able to let you go anymore. It seemed it was something beyond his control. Beyond his sanity and common sense. 

But poetry aside, you know in the end he is just a possessive, obscene, egoistic man.  
He warned you to stop before, but you wanted him anyway. 

You love him. You are scared of him. He menaces you with the same expression he softly kisses your skin. And maybe, just maybe, you're getting a bit turned on right now. 

 

You didn't forget the order Levi gave you. 

At the end of the night Hanji got you by your collar when you were heading to your room to get your clothes. Express kidnapping. If she kills titans with the same speed she grabs people by behind and drags them to her office, humanity is saved. 

Worried with the possibility of letting Levi waiting for you, you try to finish everything the quicker you can. 

It is late. Hanji pats your shoulder. 

"Can you take these to Erwin before you go to your dorm? He'll be shocked! I managed to finish the papers really early this time!" she says, triumphant. 

"Okay, but... These were meant to be finished until last week." you blink, tired, but confused.

"Yeah, but he doesn't expect me to turn them over until next month!" she laughs, full of herself. 

Walking to Erwin's, you notice the door very slightly open and voices coming from his office. Identifying that one of the voices belonged to Levi, you stand very quietly next to the door, trying to hear the conversation without being noticed. 

"Besides... Don't you think it's getting too out of control?" Erwin asks severely. 

"What?!" Levi snarls.

"As you asked me, I gave you her spare key so you would keep calm. Them I allowed you to change her assistant. I already have to deny Mike's questioning and theories... You're asking me too much recently. People will start to notice."

"Erwin, I'm dead serious..." Levi threatens.

"I do believe you are. But we are getting without excuses. Long since the Garrison wants her back to deal with their paperwork. And now it's the Military Police with the insistent request. They lost too much soldiers and many civilians died at the incident with the Female Titan."

Your eyes widen. Are there people wanting you to work for them?  
You frown. Something isn't clicking right. But your reasoning is interrupted by Levi's voice. 

"Are you saying—"

"I'm not saying anything." Erwin calmly looks at Levi, who is about to lose what remained of his cool. "But it's getting too hard to keep her with the Survey Corps."

"So you can do all of your paperwork by yourself now." Levi crosses his arms and looks at Erwin with raised eyebrows. 

Erwin slightly smiles.

"I should. But no, I'm afraid I can't."

"Then there is nothing else to discuss. Can't they get a damn person of their own division to do their shitty paperwork?"

"It's what I usually suggest, but the Military Police claims they have no time or sparing soldiers to do so. In this aspect they're way more aggressive than the Garrison."

Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance. 

"You won't hand her over, Erwin, or I swear to God I'll—"

"Keep calm, Levi."

Levi is desperate. Something inside your chest gets warm, at the same time it hurts. But again you're struck with a weird sensation when thinking about what Erwin said. Something is off. How does the Military Police even...

"My job is to risk my life outside the walls and see my subordinates dying there so the gross pigs from Sina can prosper while the people starve to death." Levi was angry and loud. "I'll die for it if you order me to, Erwin, but I will have that girl." he slowly says the last part through gritted teeth. 

"We'll think of something again. We already evaded two of the Garrison's requests, didn't we? I don't believe the Military Police will start a war over a secretary." Erwin chuckles through his nose. "But I find it quite interesting, though."

Levi's eyes dart to Erwin's, waiting for the continuation of his reasoning.

"... That you would get so fixated in a simple girl like her." when seeing Levi's expression contorting, Erwin calmly continued. "She's lovely, indeed, but still, a very simple girl. I would expect you to direct your eyes to a skilled and competent soldier. That's why I find it amusing."

Levi turns his back to Erwin and starts to walk up to the door. You quickly knock on the door and open it, pretending you just arrived and were distracted reading the papers while walking. 

"Excuse me, Erwin, sir."

You feign surprise when looking at Levi. Both of them tense up a bit, but Erwin is better at covering it. 

"What are you doing out of your room? The curfew was long ago." Levi snarls, really upset from the conversation with Erwin and for you not being in his room, waiting for him. 

Erwin and Levi look at your deplorable state of fatigue. 

The three of you say in unison "Hanji...". 

 

You enter Levi's dark room, being followed by him, who quickly locks the door behind him at the same time he pulls you to him by your waist. 

"Sir..." is what you have time to say before he kisses you. 

It was experimental at first, trying to feel your mood. The kiss intensifies after he notices you are into it as much as he is. 

His hands blindly caresses your back, then moving up to grab your hair with both hands, breaking the kiss as he pulls you head back and bites down on your neck so hard a gasp leaves your mouth without your consent.

Levi presses you against the wall beside the door. You can't see him due to the darkness in the room, but you feel his breathing on your face, his lips almost touching yours. And you can, too, feel his nails scratching your clothed lower area. You wince. 

The sound of the zipper slowly opening makes you feel your heart on your throat. 

He is angry. He is upset. He is thirsty. He fears your departure. Insecurity struck him. You belong to him and him alone. Levi didn't say a word, but in this case it'd be the same if he had yelled those things at you; you can feel all of it from the way he is handling you. 

You hold your breath as his hand slides inside your panties and directly contacts your skin. Levi breathes hard through his nose at the sensation. 

His fingers wander until they find your sensitive part, starting to rub the amount of skin above it in circle motions.  
You moan with your mouth closed, laying your head on his shoulder.  
Levi seems pleased with your sounds. 

"Touch me." he orders in a whisper. 

Your hands wander on his torso until you grab the zipper of his trousers, pulling it down.  
He hisses when your hand contacts his skin. 

Levi seemed much more into it than he was the last time. You feel he is barely holding anything back right now. He is frustrated. Desperate.

While caressing you with his busy hand, he bites your lower lip, giving it a long suck. 

Moving to your ear, Levi heavily licks its shell before biting it stronger than he intended to, thanks to the circular movements your thumb started doing on his tip. He fails to hold back a groan that causes you to shiver. 

Levi withdraws his hands from you, grabbing you by your shoulders and throwing you on his bed.

Startled with the abruptness, you keep your eyes closed, anticipating some following aggression. 

But all your hear is the rushed clicking of his straps being opened and thrown on the floor. 

"Undress." his hoarse voice commands. 

Your shoulders tremble at his order. You just had explained your insecurity to him that very day.

"But—" you hold your breath as you feel his body quickly climbing onto the bed and straddling you.

Levi doesn't say anything as he brutally takes off your jacket.

The moonlight through the window illumined half of his bed. You try to hold his wrists in vain as he grabs your collar and rips your button shirt open, making the buttons fly everywhere with it. 

Seeing that you weren't going to stop struggling, he grabs your wrists and locks them down on the mattress, beside your head, pressing his own body onto yours, immobilizing you.  
The both of your were breathless. 

"I told you..." Levi says in a breath. "you're mine." he could feel your body trembling under his. "I do whatever I want with you."

His husky, breathless voice on your ear made you whine and turn your face away by reflex. 

Levi can't take how cute you can be. Frustrated with how it affects him, he follows your ear, his lips touching it as he speaks. 

"Let me see it." he gives a long kiss on your ear. "This body of yours."

Your chest moving as you breathe is the only movement in the following seconds. 

"I'm waiting." Levi releases your hands. 

You take a deep breath before slowly moving your hands to your straps, then to your boots. He moves away from you so you can take them off. 

Even if you were taking too long, you notice he wasn't complaining or rushing you.  
You can see the dangerous glare of his eyes looking at every detail of your body as much as possible the moonlight allowed him to. 

Seeing your apprehensive face as you take off your trousers, Levi slowly starts to remove his own clothes.

This suddenly catches your attention and interest. 

It is dark, but what you are able to see makes you feel really inferior. And aroused. 

You hear his trousers being thrown on the floor before he's suddenly over you again. Your arms go on his shoulders as your mouth is captured in a kiss.

What you feared the most finally happened; his hands starts trailing all over your body. You move in protest, uselessly trying to evade his touches. Levi leaves your mouth and goes to your neck, giving it wet open mouthed kisses to distract you from his hands. But you tense up when he touches your breasts, your hands instinctively holding his wrists, so Levi sucks as he bites hard where he placed his last kiss on your neck. 

You bite down a moan, not letting go of his wrists, but letting his hands now go wherever they want. Still sucking on your neck, both of his thumbs press and caress your nipples in a tortuous slow circular movement. You shiver. Levi leaves your neck, letting the place he assaulted aching, and gives a slow, long lick on one of your nipples before taking it into his mouth. Not giving you a single second to breathe, he starts sucking it gently, slowly, while his other hand blindly caresses your other breast, eventually pressing your nipple between his middle and index finger. 

You faintly breathe his name. 

At it, he suddenly stops for a moment, not moving an inch. 

Just when you thought you had done something wrong, he resumes what he was doing, now somewhat more intensely than before. Less gently, stronger sucks. By reflex, your hands go to his head, roughly grabbing his hair, earning a pleasured groan from Levi.  
His lips leaves your nipple as he holds one of your hands, pressing a long kiss on the soft part of your wrist. 

Levi's abrupt changes between kind and rough always mess up with your head. You barely feel him moving away.  
The numbness in your mind is gone as you feel your legs being suddenly spread.

Shame strikes you.

"... Sir...! Amh..."

"You're so indecent all the time, what are you complaining about?"

When you open your mouth to argue, Levi thrusts in, not so slowly, getting from your open mouth a very interesting sound while your eyes roll back and close shut. 

He doesn't stop until being fully inside of you.  
Levi sighs deeply through his nose, unaware his sigh ended up as a soft groan. He grinds against you, forcing himself even deeper. You tremble at the sensation.

"I'm not indecent..." you breathe. 

"Then is a good thing you can't see yourself right now." Levi says, looking at you, but distracted by his hands carressing your legs until your inner thighs. "While working you're always so lewd and obscene, how come you get so shy and flustered when it comes to this?" he asks with his facade bored voice, but you can tell he's having his fun. "Is it hard to keep the confident, lascivious posture when your superior officer is buried deep into you to the hilt?" 

You grumble, covering your face with your forearms. 

Levi starts thrusting and he isn't being gentle at all. At each thrust you have to bite down on your teeth not to let out louder sounds than the chocked ones on your throat that you can't hold back. 

You feel his hand around your wrist. 

"You do these things on purpose, don't you?" Levi asks between troubled breathing and continuous thrusts. "The way you talk, walk, react, behave. It can't be unintentional." he moves your arms from covering your face. Despite the darkness in the room, you can see he's looking you in the eye. Fierce glassy eyes, now narrowing because of the great sensation that grows at each thrust. "It's to tease me, isn't it?" his husky voice starts to tremble. "You don't let me work... Or sleep. It's hell since you got here, you low, cynic br—"

Levi is interrupted as you suddenly and angrily buck your hips up to meet his thrust. He lets out the most incredible, loud and pleasurable moan you have ever heard from him, since he wasn't able to hold it back for being caught off guard in mid sentence. 

It felt really good. Both his moan and the thrust. You don't give him time to get angry or to react, immediately supporting your weight on the matress by pressing your elbows against it and starting to thrusting him back. His thrusts falts, but don't stop, resuming the movements, now with greater intensity and violence. You can hear him cursing in low voice while panting, probably for being caught by surprise, for letting out a loud sound or for being very close to coming. Maybe all of them. 

Both of his hands grab your inner thighs so hard it hurts, and yet, mixed with all the mess you two were making, between desperate, lewd gasps and rough movements, it also felt amazing. 

You reach your limit, throwing your head back and letting out low cries as your body twitches and your insides squeeze Levi so hard you're able to hear from him a long and loud grunt stuck on his throat. 

"Indecent." he huskily whispers on your ear, voice trembling from excitement and from the intense movements of his hips against yours. "Every single inch of you." 

His hands leave your tighs to grab your hair from its roots with such passion that left your still-in-bliss being even more dizzy.  
Levi holds the back of your head within his grip on your hair and smashes your lips together in a violent, suffocating kiss, while he gives the last erratic, rough thrusts to his limit. 

Breathlessly, with furrowed eyebrows and eyes shut, Levi groans angrily inside your mouth and parts the kiss by abruptly pulling himself back, soon enough to not spill his come inside you, tainting one of your aching red tighs instead. 

 

You don't remember sleeping, so you get startled when suddenly waking up. You hadn't dreamed of anything and it barely felt like more than 5 minutes of sleep, but it is morning already. And although you're covered by a sheet, you are naked with your sleeping, and equally naked, superior officer by your side. His arm across your chest. 

By reflex you immediately sit, you eyes incredibly wide in shock, the sheet sliding from you. 

Your sudden movements wake him up.  
You quickly pull the sheet to cover you.  
Without moving, Levi sleepily stares at you for a while with his eyes barely open. 

"I thought you were dead." his voice was thick from sleep. He closes his eyes again. "Brat can't last a night without dying." 

"... I... I was tired! I worked with Hanji until late...!" 

But he wasn't listening anymore. 

You softly caress his cheek with the back of your fingers. 

Escaping again from shower with Levi since he was knocked out, you shower in the girls' shared bathroom and go to Erwin's office. 

You wait for Erwin to comment about the matter with the Garrison and the Military Police, but he doesn't. 

❖

You give a great stretch, followed by a long yawn before entering Hanji's office, taking care to not step in any of the garbage spread all over the floor, like papers, food, instruments, tools, and an unconscious Moblit. 

Despite you fatigue due to a bad sleep, you're determined not to waste your whole afternoon stuck in Hanji's office.

Today is Levi's day off. He'll probably sleep during all day in his room after last night, when you overheard Erwin and Levi's talk. You plan to pay Levi a visit during every one of your breaks on your schedule.

Hanji isn't in her office. She'll probably come back soon.  
You look at Hanji's desk. It was a nightmare.  
So you decide to clean the floor first. 

While gathering the papers you wonder if Erwin, strict like he is, ever complained about the coffee tainted documents she turns over. 

You gulp, in a cold sweat, when finding an important report about the experiments with Eren. It was very sensitive information that couldn't be thrown on the floor like that. 

Then it occurs to you that you currently have contact with a great amount of secret information on your paperwork routine. Initially the superiors never let you deal with any confidential papers, but either by comfort, or trust or deadlines issues, they gradually started letting you deal with them. 

All of your superiors.  
Your Commander included. 

There are actually only a few documents you know Erwin doesn't even take out from his drawer when you're in his office, so confidential it is, but you believe many of the things he allows you to read, you shouldn't. 

You scream in shock when finding a sleeping Hanji under a pile of papers and clothes next to her desk. 

 

You knock at Levi's dorm. He doesn't answer. You wonder if he is still asleep. Or angry.  
Standing in front of you superior officer's dorm is kind of questionable, so you go to walk around the HQ instead. 

 

It's getting dark. You leave Mike's office, feeling very exhausted, rubbing your own stiff shoulders. When walking through the main hall to go to the mess hall, you see Levi arriving the HQ. He isn't wearing his uniform. 

So even him needs to leave the HQ once a while. He seemed very tired, walking straight to his dorm direction, not noticing you.  
You want to sleep with him in his room, but another night like the previous one may cause another fatigued day.  
Maybe it's better to let both of you rest a bit. 

 

By morning, after helping Erwin, you skip your break and go straight to Levi's office.

Trying to touch the subject of him going out, you iniciate the conversation by apologizing for going to knock on his dorm during all of your breaks. You say you didn't know he had left the HQ that day. 

Levi doesn't say anything, but he seems slightly interested by the idea of your visits. 

You lower your head and silently sulk at your failed plan of subtly making him tell you where he had gone the previous day. 

You hear Levi opening the drawer of his desk. The rustling sound caught your attention and you lift your head to look at him. 

"Here." looking at you with his usual half-lidded eyes, he hands you a thin brown paper package, tied with thin strings. 

You look at it, confused. 

Hesitantly receiving the package, you are not sure if he was showing it or giving it to you. 

Levi throws his weight on his chair's backrest. Crossing his arms, he sighs and looks at you with a serious but softened expression. 

"You had to like something impossible to find, hadn't you?"

Your eyes get wide. You immediately starts to open the package as fast as you can. 

"It's ridiculously old, there aren't any recent copies. Every single one of the remaining ones are rotten, buried deep in the bookstores' forgotten shelves." Levi painfully tilts his head to the side, indicating a stiff, tired neck. "Stupid book." he grumbles by the corner of his mouth as you finally free from the package your own copy of your adored polemic book, your mouth opened in absolute awe. "Stupid girl." he grumbles again in the same tone, but with a soft expression even he couldn't hide, mesmerized by your shaken, wide and watery eyes looking straight at him. 

Levi was right, the book wasn't new, probably belonged to someone else at some time, but it was infinitely more well-preserved than the HQ library's copy. The edges weren't torn, nor the pages so stained, the cover had a way brighter red and the engraved golden details were almost entirely there.  
You hold the book against your chest. 

Levi lets out a "hm" in appreciation, satisfied with your reaction and with himself for succeeding in his quest. And after a brief moment, his eyes, locked on your facial features, became dangerous and held a hungry glare, his soft expression turned into a mischievous one. Unhealthy, immoral thoughts leading all of this changes.  
Witnessing this quick transition made you shiver. But you ignore all of it. 

"Sir, I..." you get up, intending to thank him.

He snaps back to reality.

"You sit right there." Levi points at you while loosening his cravat a bit, trying to regain his air and composure. You slowly sit back, looking surprised at him with raised eyebrows. "If you want to thank me, you can finish all this damn papers." 

You lean forward on his desk and caress the back of his writing hand, which is still holding a pen. Levi winces. 

"Thank you." you say with a sweet smile on your lips. 

He gives a slow, trembling sigh through his open mouth, eyes lost in your hand caressing his. 

"Girl, don't test me..." Levi warns you in a whisper. 

You silently look at him, your fingertips still softly touching his hand. 

"I'll make you scream your dignity out of your lungs..." he slowly threatens between clenched teeth and evades your hand, adjusting his position on his chair due to the discomfort in his trousers. 

You don't know what he thinks about so much to make him like this.  
He claims you're indecent in his office and gets all shy when he can finally do whatever he wants with you, but he is no different; all composure while working, depraved pervert when he snaps.  
And you like to force him until he snaps. 

Looking him in the eye, your hand follow his and grabs his forearm, making him drop his pen. Before he can have any time to react, your nails scratch the soft inner part of his wrist until the tip of his fingers.

Levi slams his clenched fist on his desk, already getting up. By reflex you also get up.  
You're done for good. 

There's a knock on the door, Erwin enters right after, papers on his hand.  
Levi and you tense up.

"Levi, I—" Erwin finds both of you standing, Levi furious and livid. Erwin blinks. "Is everything ok? I just heard a loud sound."

"Big spider." you look at Erwin with enormously wide eyes. 

Erwins doesn't say anything. He walks up to Levi's desk and looks at him. 

"How much until your time with her ends?" 

"Less than one hour." Levi says, seeming now calmer. 

"Then I'll ask you to consider yourself dismissed for today, [Name]." Erwin says to you. "I need to talk to Levi."

You look at Levi, who calmly takes the paper from Erwin's hand and looks at it. You know it's a bad thing when Levi grimaces or complains about it in Erwin's face, but he don't do that. 

Levi looks at you. He don't seems about to snap anymore, nor he is angry. 

"This one is important and confidential." he says to you with casual and soft tone. And you understand the gesture like an almost apologetic explanation for asking you to leave. "Dismissed." 

It didn't sound like it was the subject about you that made him mad the other day.  
It looked simply that it was like they were saying. So you salute them and get your things, holding with extra care and love your new book and leave. Levi's eyes follow you until the door is closed. 

You still have some time before lunch.

 

"Armin!!" you call him from behind, scaring the kid to the point he almost drops his plate before sitting. 

"Y-Yes, [Name]?" he looks at you after sitting. 

Mikasa and Eren look at you as you sit by his side and open your book, pointing an especific sentence. 

"The ocean." you say, wide eyes.

"What??" he leans to look at your book. 

"They're crossing the ocean to get to her country."

"So...? It's fiction, isn't it?" Eren asks with his mouth full of bread. He was paying great attention since he also couldn't borrow the book anymore. "I mean... They can do anything, right?" 

"This thing is old." You say. "It was written more than 120 years ago."

You don't even eat, spending the lunch time talking with Armin about the concept of another lands beyond the ocean. 

❖

You are in Levi's office. You ask, in a shyly way, what he usually does on his days off. 

Levi thinks a bit, not letting his eyes go away from his paper, and says he organizes things he usually can't during the week. 

"But is your day off...! I mean, it's your free time—" 

"High ranks don't really have 'free time', brat. If we are not working on a thing, it's because we are probably working on another." he says with no will of doing so. Remembering this kind of thing usually bothers him. "Except shitty-glasses. She doesn't care at all."

"B... But Hanji works all the time...?" You tilt your head in confusion. 

"On what she wants. Not on what she has to." Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance when turning the page of his documents and seeing one he hates to do. 

"Don't you ever go to walk? I mean... out of the headquarters. On the city."

Still writing, Levi frowns, trying to understand what you wanted.

"Just when I have to. To buy things I need or to get a rest from Erwin's face."

"Right..." you are fidgeting, unsure of what to do with your hands or where to look. "Amh... Sir?"

"What?" he starts getting annoyed by the incessant interruption on his work. 

"When is you next day off?"

"In three days." Levi says, not looking at you.

You sigh, disappointed. 

He stops writing and looks at you, waiting for context. Your red face draws his attention immediately. You entangle your own fingers while averting your eyes and bite your lower lip for a moment before speaking.

"I... I want to... spend my day off with you..." your mouth felt dry. Your face felt hot. You were looking at everything, except him. "Maybe... Take a walk, you know... In the city. Not work-related things."

You risk peeking at him. His eyes are still kind of half-lidded like they always are, but they carry a surprised expression along with his raised eyebrows. 

"But no matter how they rearrange the schedule, our days off never match..." you sulk, laying your head on his desk. 

At that moment, both of you seemed to think of the same thing, for Levi's eyes darted at a random point of the room as you raised your head at a thought. He frowns and his lips silently mimics "Erwin". 

Of course. The commander must have suspected of you two, through Levi's behavior, since the beginning. He wouldn't ever give the two of you the chance of doing something as stupid as spending your free time together just to be found out. Now that Erwin knows his guess was right, the days off's mismatches are more than intentional. They are calculated. 

You groan in frustration, sinking your face in your hands. Levi looks at you with a slightly frowned expression, not saying a word.

"Commander really has control over everything here... He must keep an eye on the cadets even on their days off..." you complain, still hiding your face. 

Levi blinks once.

"It'd be easier to sneak out during work." he mocks through a long sigh, regretting it immediately when seeing you lifting your head with greatly wide eyes and an amazed expression. "No." he asserts.

"But siiiiir~" you start, but his hand flies to press your cheeks together to make you stop talking, slurring all of your following sentences as you insisted to talk. "for two hours only..." 

"Shut it."

"Please..." you release your face from his grip and gives his hand palm a unrushed, long kiss, looking him in the eye. "Please... Levi." you mewl.

His eyes widen. 

"... Sir." you complete in a normal tone before he can get mad at you. 

 

Outside the walls of the headquarters, among the trees, you adjust your belt. Levi suddenly appears with an angry face, making you jump in surprise. 

"Will you take the whole two hours to get dressed?" 

"I... I was just getting ready, you almost caught me without pants...!" you whine, following him in rushed steps as he walks away. 

"Whatever." he says. But something on his frowned face said to you he wasn't angry at all. "Where did you put your uniform?" he walks without looking at you. 

"Amid the branches of a tree." 

Levi makes a "hm" in agreement. 

You two changed your clothes to draw less attention while walking in the city. You had seen him on that clothes before. If you can remember well, he wore that same white shirt, that black trousers and that black coat over his shoulders when he came back from that last expedition, the one that resulted on the girl from the Military Police transforming into a titan and destroying part of Sina while fighting Eren. 

You, however, were way too simple, wearing a everyday long sleeve white button-up shirt and black pants, but a lighter shade than his was. 

He suddenly stops and points his finger at you, almost touching your nose. 

"In two hours exactly, and not even a second later, we'll be back and you'll do my paperwork until you drop, understand?" 

"Yes, sir." you say softly, giving him a honest, satisfied smile. 

 

While silently walking through the streets with Levi, you notice his constant stare at your pants. 

"Sir?" 

He looks at you.

"Is there something wrong?" you look at your pants. "Does it bother you?"

Levi didn't look aware that he was staring too much, judging by how surprised he got. 

"I was prepared to argue with you over a skirt or open buttons." he averts his eyes to the path where you are walking. "It seems I'll be spared this time."

You smile. 

Praying for he does not notice, you try to walk closer to him. 

"What do you want to do?" Levi asks while looking to the other side, hands in his pockets, showing annoyance. 

"Office supplies." you catch him by his arm and drags him into a store, ignoring his worried face of being seen and his attempts to release his arm from yours. 

Levi seemed, however, to get interested in the fountain pens you were looking at. 

He stayed a long time looking at them by your side, and even if he was not saying a word, you were able to see that he liked that kind of thing. 

You crouch down to see the bottom shelf.  
Distracted by one pen he seems to particularly like, Levi leans forward, supporting his weight on your shoulder by holding it. 

You freeze, looking at his hand by the corner of your eyes, trying not to move an inch so he won't move away. Instead of looking at pens, you keep quiet, looking at a random point, enjoying his touch and how close he was.

Something on the window caught his eye.  
He stands up quickly, seemed worried. 

When seeing him like that, you also stand up and asks him what happened. 

"Stay here." he whispers, leaving the store. 

You find it both convenient and inconvenient. You buy what you have to and wait a minute or two before checking the surroundings of the street and walking up to Levi, who was standing alone, seeming tense. 

"Sir?" you cautiously call him, approaching slowly. 

"If I tell you to go, you'll walk this street without looking back, like if you are here by yourself." he says in a very low tone, almost a whisper. "by your left you'll find a tea shop. Wait me there." 

"Understood." 

He looked tense, constantly observing the area surrounding him. 

"What happened?" you whisper. 

"Mind your business. Your time is running out." he says, still checking for something. 

"Sir, are you mad at me?" you look at him, worried that you may have caused him more trouble than you intended to.

"I'm always mad at you, brat." Levi looks at you with his blank expression, which breaks immediately when seeing your sad countenance. He looks away. "I'm not."

 

You two walked together, but with a bigger distance from each other. 

When passing by a flower shop, it gets your attention by the diversity of colors, you stop by and hear Levi whispering "go.".

Pretending you finished looking what you wanted, you leave without looking at him. 

On your way to the instructed route, you pass by Nile Dok and his men, who were walking directly to meet Levi. At that brief moment, you quickly look at the bolo tie resting on Nile's chest and it is all you need to understand what is happening and why it is so serious. Nile glances at you. You avert your eyes and keep walking. You wonder if he has noticed you walking with Levi. It worries you. 

"Oh, Nile, spare me." Levi contorts his face. 

"Of what?" Nile asks when he reaches Levi, but keeping a comfortable (safe) distance from him.

"Of you." 

Nile scowls.

"I found it unusual your kind walking around this part of the city." Levi softly shakes his head, taking his hair from his eyes. "But then I saw you're escorting a pig. One of the big old ones." his eyes glare dangerously to Nile. "It seems the Military Police keeps covering underworld matters, then. Well, go watch the door he just entered." 

"None of your business, Levi. Watch your tongue." Nile's expression darkened, but a sort of a smile emerges right away. "But what is Erwin's right arm doing here?" he mocks, but suspecting of something. 

"Do you see an uniform?" Levi had to make a great effort not to roll his eyes at Nile. "I'm trying to have a day off." he pulls his coat to cover better his shoulder. 

"That would explain the woman."  
"What woman?" Levi snarls. 

"The one that just left. I saw you walking side by side for a while. A woman wearing pants." 

"Are you drunk on duty, you idiot?" Levi slowly tilts his head in a menacing way. Nile's men seemed bothered with Levi's behavior.

"Excuse me." you say in an irritated voice.

Both Nile and Levi look at you, surprised. For a moment, you could see fear in Levi's face. 

You are carrying a big wooden box, full of flower vases of all sizes. 

"This is heavy and you're in the way." you grunt, seeming indeed to be making a great effort to carry that thing. 

Without saying a thing, Nile and Levi, still looking at you with wide eyes, give about two steps back, while you pass with the wooden box between them, followed by a small chubby lady, around her fifties, also carrying a wooden box herself. You and the small lady enter the flower shop. 

Nile seemed perplexed, confused. He shakes his head. 

"A woman in pants." Levi repeats, then looks at Nile. "Saving pairing me with the florist girl, did you actually have a purpose to ruin my day off coming to talk to me or you are just, as usual, tainting the world with your existence?" Levi venomously asked in low voice, menacing as ever. 

Nile sighs and hands Levi an envelope. 

"Take it to Erwin."

"Do it yourself." 

"It's about our request to the Survey Corps."

Levi's expression suddenly gets darker and heavier.  
In a sudden and rough gesture, Levi aggressively takes the envelope from Nile's hand, turning away and leaving without looking at him. 

"Erwin's folk... Ugh..." Nile gives a last look at Levi's back before going back to his post. 

Inside the flower shop, when you place one last big vase on the floor, the chubby old lady thanks you for so willingly helping her. You smile.

"My pleasure, ma'am." 

 

Waiting about ten minutes to head to the meeting place that Levi has determined, you notice the weather is getting cold. The afternoon is coming to its end. 

You enter the tea shop, spotting Levi's back. He was choosing his tea on the shelves. 

"I'm sorry for all of this, sir... I guess it's time for us to go back now..." you almost whisper, in a sad, but resigned tone as you approach him and stand by his side. 

"It is." Levi says without looking at you, still putting aside the tea boxes he wasn't interested in. 

But you notice something odd in his tone and behavior. It wasn't harsh. Nor it was angry. You look at him. 

He was upset with something. And for some miracle it didn't seem to be exactly your fault, or you are sure he'd make it pretty much clear for you.  
Levi seemed, if you're not delirious, somewhat... Sad...? 

You quietly wait for him to choose what he wanted. Yet he stopped. His arm dropped by his side and he stared at a random point of the shelf. Silent. Thoughtful. 

"Come. We're heading back." Levi mutters as he turns and walks away. 

"Won't you buy any?" you hesitate, not moving. 

Seeing that he ignored you and actually left the shop, you apprehensively follow him.  
Going outside and catching up with his rushed steps, you tremble and rub your arms. 

"Wow, cold." 

"I didn't do anything."

"No, sir. The weather." you giggle. 

He looks at you by the corner of his eyes.  
Still walking in a rush, you feel his coat covering your shoulders. 

"Sir...!"

"Quiet." Levi clicks his tongue and scolds himself mentally because of his tone. He tries to rephrase that. "Erwin will suspect of something if you get sick only by working an afternoon in my office."

"... 'kay." you shyly smile, holding the coat. "Thank you." 

 

Among the trees near the walls of the headquarters, you change back to your uniform, meeting Levi when he also finishes changing his clothes. 

"Thank you, sir. It was really fun." you say sweetly. 

Levi lets out a distracted "hm." while he adjusts his straps.  
You suddenly laugh. Levi looks at you, frowning at the lack of context. 

"The Military Police Commander's face..." you avert your eyes as you rub the side of your index finger under your nose, scratching it, in an unconscious timid gesture. "It was great to make that idiot's mouth fall open." 

"Let's hope you have the same luck with the Survey Corps' Commander, then." Levi says in his usual uninterested tone. 

As he turns away, you hold him by his wrist. He looks at you, surprised, but unpleased for being held like that.  
You release his wrist and hands him a very thin, retangular brown package. It almost fit in the hand. 

"It's for you, sir..." you tuck your hair behind your ear, averting your eyes and feeling your cheeks growing hot. "I hope you like it... Thank you for today, really." 

Levi, surprised, hesitates for a moment, then extends his arm, opening his hand and receiving your gift. He says nothing as he immediately turns away and put it in the same inner pocket in his jacket where the envelope was.  
He walks away without looking at you. 

Stepping into the properties of the headquarters, you see Hanji dragging a tired, but struggling Eren through the field. 

"H... Hanji, it's enough, isn't it? I'm really tired for today..." Eren yelps.

"Hey, shitty-glasses." Levi calls while walking up to them. You follow him. 

"Oh, Levi!... And [Name]!!" Hanji smiles, paying full attention to you, but not letting go of Eren's arm. "I looked for you guys the whole day!" 

"And who did you tell about it?" Levi asks directly. 

"Huh?" she tilts her head in confusion. "Nobody at all? I really was in a hurry to make the experiments with Eren today." 

"Did Erwin bastard look for me?" 

"I don't know." she answers slowly, still confused. "I didn't see him today. Eren and I haven't even had lunch yet. We are very busy, you see hahaha!" 

'Poor Eren...' you think.

You suddenly grab Eren's free arm and pull him to your side, making Hanji instinctively pulls him to hers before she can even understand what is happening. 

Everyone is confused and perplexed, but the quick and meaningful glance you give to Levi is enough to make him understand. 

"What?" Eren asks, surprised. 

"What's going on, [Name]?" Hanji asks friendly, but not releasing Eren's arm. 

"Hanji, I think Eren had enough for today! He needs to rest!" there was a clear tone of worry on your loud speech. 

Hanji and Eren look shocked at you. 

"Look, enough of this shit." Levi angrily gestures with his hand to them. "I have a desk full of that damned paperwork. You made me lose a fucking whole day with this nonsense."

Hanji and Eren look shocked at Levi. 

"Levi, where have you been? I couldn't find you all day." Erwin's voice comes behind all of you. 

Levi turns to Erwin, looking really unpleased. 

"Ask shitty glasses." he snarls. "She dragged me into this." 

"Haha, yeah, [Name] helped but it wasn't enough and—Oh, Erwin!" the reflex on Hanji glasses didn't show her eyes. "This is very important, I might need your help as well!"

Eren looks shocked at Hanji. 

"Amh..." Erwin blinks once and discreetly, maybe unconsciously, gives a step back. "After a whole day doing experiments, Eren must be really tired, don't you think, Hanji?" 

"I am!" Eren vigorously shakes his head. 

Levi, with his arms crossed, lets out an exasperated sigh through his nose and turns away to walk away. 

 

"Wait, Levi." Erwin calls him. "I have to talk to you." 

"Not before I have a break and a cup of tea, Erwin." Levi looks at Erwin before resuming his escape. "I have had enough of all of this." 

Erwin follows Levi.

"Erwin!" Hanji calls him. "It's really important. We're analyzing fluids!" she ignores the noticeable shudder on Erwin's shoulders. "You see, we started with—"

"I'd rather read it on your report, actually. Complete and fully described. I'm counting on you to keep your good work, Hanji." Erwin says and leaves, going after Levi and being almost grateful of Hanji's pace of paperwork, so he won't have that report on his hands for at least four months. 

You slowly releases Eren's arms. He looks confused at you, but you avert your eyes. Eren looks, then, to Hanji, who was still looking at the Levi and Erwin's back, as they slowly entered the building. 

"I'm sorry for all of this, guys." you say, not looking at them, afraid that Hanji got mad at you. "And thank you." 

"I may overlook it if you finish my very late paperwork tonight." Hanji looks at you, serious, her eyes still not visible due to the reflex. "But I may totally forget what you're talking about if someone holds Eren quiet tomorrow while I test a thing on him."

"H... Hold me quiet?!" Eren's voice trembled. "Why...?"

It sounded terrible for both Eren and you. The two of you gulp. 

"You can count on me." you say, your whole body tense. Eren's eyes dart at you, scared.

Hanji's hand lands heavily on your shoulder. 

"See you tonight them." Hanji opens a great smile. "And tomorrow morning, too."

"S... Sure." 

As you turn to leave, your lips mimic "I'm sorry" to the scared teenager that looked shocked at you. 

 

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you're helping Hanji with the experiments for once." Erwin says in a soft smile, almost a mocking one. 

"You know I was forced to do it." Levi mutters. 

"Was it because [Name] was there?" the Commander's expression gets serious and observant. "Are you sure you still have control over it, Levi?"

Levi doesn't answer.  
His hand reaches the inner pocket of his jacket, where both the envelope and your gift were. 

"Nile's rats came here today to hand you this." the corporal hands Erwin the envelope between his middle and index fingers. 

"The court hearing date." Erwin concludes as he takes the envelope, turning it to read the sender on its back. "There is so much to do and yet we have to stop everything to deal with this." He sighs. "Looks like they will, after all, start a war over a secretary."

❖

By morning you go to Hanji's second office, where the creepy things usually happen. 

When you get there, Eren is already struggling against his fate, Moblit trying to calm him.  
Hanji is preparing a syringe with a fairly thick needle. 

"W... Why's that, Hanji?" your voice tremble.

"Draw blood." she says serious, with her glasses reflecting the light, preventing you from seeing her eyes. 

"Oh." it's bad, but you thought it would be worse. "What do I need to do?"

"Hold him quiet for me, will you? Everytime I try to draw his blood he struggles and hurts Moblit."

"I'm sorry." Eren says, but still evading Moblit's hands. "I just don't like injections." he trembles when seeing you approaching him. "[N-Name], please... don't..." 

Moblit takes advantage of Eren being distracted and push him down to sit on a stool. Hanji gives him thumbs up. Moblit, with blank expression, does the same and sit a bit to rest. 

"Sorry, Eren." you say softly with apologetic eyes. "I'll understand if you hurt me. I won't get angry." you hold him by behind, locking his arms on his torso. "You can get mad at me if you want, too." 

You see he is getting red, but when Hanji approaches him with the syringe in her hand, the color disappears from his face.

"Now be good, Eren." Hanji had a weird smile on her lips. Even you get a bit tense and scared. "It'll be quick." 

Eren squirms, trying to escape before the needle touches his arm. 

"You shouldn't struggle like that. You are going to hurt [Name], Eren." she says with a soft voice, but in a very mischievous way. 

Eren stops, closes his eyes shut and bites his lower lip.  
Hanji holds his arm and inserts the needle on it. Eren whimpers at it, slipping down a bit on the stool, making you hold him almost by his neck. 

"It's almost over." Hanji reassures him. "Keep your eyes closed."

Eren is trembling and whining uncontrollably. You hold him tighter to calm him, not noticing you're squeezing your breasts against the back of his head. Eren's eyes suddenly pop wide open, his body now totally still.

"No, no." Hanji alerts him. "Keep your eyes c—"

"I'm fine." he assures firmly, his wide eyes not blinking once.

 

After it ended you were plenty grateful Hanji only had "normal" experiments in stock.  
But when you and Eren are leaving, she hands him a empty small glass pot. 

"I need you fill it by tomorrow." she explains. 

"With what?" he asks, turning the pot to look at it. 

"Semen."

"What." Eren, Moblit and you ask in unison. 

"If you have any problem, [Name] can help you." Hanji says calmly.

"I'll do it!" Eren waves his hand at Hanji, signing her to stop. "Please, don't involve [Name] in anything else!"

 

It's afternoon. You're on the library, alone in the fiction section, looking for another book to read.

"So this is your hiding place." Levi's low voice startles you. "There are times nobody knows where you are..."

"Sir...!" you place the book you were holding back on the shelf. "Do you need any help now?" 

You asked it because his time with you today is only by the end of the afternoon. 

"I'm on a break." he says, approaching you more. "How was the experiment with the brat today?"

"Oh, it was... awkward. But Hanji saved us yesterday so it's only fair." 

Levi looks at the lined books in the shelf beside him, distracted by it. 

"The brat told me you read to him." 

You couldn't read his tone. But you have the sensation this is one more thing Levi disapproves. 

"Does it bother you, sir?" you ask cautiously. 

He looks at you, serious, not intending to answer you. 

"I won't do it anymore." you look at him apprehensively. "I only did it to encourage him to read." 

You two stare at each other for a long moment.  
You discreetly sigh in relief when he turns to his side to look at some book on the shelf. 

You step back to look at the books in the higher shelves, trying to read the titles.  
Levi approaches you.

"I may forgive you if you read to me." he says in his uninterested tone and indifferent expression. 

In surprise, without knowing what to say, you look at him and blink once, trying to process the information. 

"Amh... Sure...!" you try to suppress a smile. "What do you have in mind, sir?"

Levi hands you the book he was holding. 

Your shoulders jump in shock and your heart races when reading the title.  
You turn your face away and push the erotic book against his chest, missing his hand.

"I-I'm not reading it...!" you feel your face burning hot. "... Put it back where you found it, sir..."

❖

The cadets are cleaning around the HQ after a whole week of heavy rain.

You are helping Eren after lunch. He is tense and awkward. You think it's because the experiments from last week were weird and it made him embarassed about everything and you in general.

Eren seems very concentrated, but getting startled everytime you speak to him. You notice he stares at you with lovely, meek eyes when he thinks you're distracted. More than usual, it is.  
For a few times you had the sensation that he was going to say something. 

With the afternoon almost ending, you finish helping Eren and excuses yourself. You hear him breathing hard before grabbing your arm and pulling you to look at him. 

Startled, you are about to scold him, but his red, nervous face makes you stop.  
His last heat was three weeks ago, so you keep calm. His grip on your arm goes down to your wrist.

"[Name], I..." Eren nervously looks down, then up, then down to his hand almost holding yours. "I-It's just... I..." he bites his lower lip, cheeks burning red. 

This is bad. You give a step back, trying to release your wrist. 

"No, wait!" Eren says, almost desperately, pulling you closer to him, still holding your wrist with one hand as the other one goes to the back of your head. 

He quickly takes a deep breath to calm himself and kisses you. 

Because he is firmly holding you by the back of your head, you have trouble to release yourself from his grip. You squirm and finally pull away from him. 

Despite his whole face being red, his eyes hold a determination you had never seen before. You step back as he steps forward, evading when he tries to get a grip on your arm again.

"[Name]!" Eren calls you, serious, flushed face, piercing eyes. He tries to hold your hand. "Listen to me."

"Eren, don't." You say as you walk away from him, your eyes on his. "We can't have this kind of contact." Your voice trembles as you think of an upset Levi and your stomach goes cold as you realize how the place you are is perfectly visible from his window. "We're going to get punished and I'll be transferred or even fired."

"[Name]... let's talk..."

"Stop!" you let him alone as you run away from him to the HQ.

Your stomach is cold with fear. And this fear it's not of Eren. 

Levi hardly would let you and Eren interact without somehow keeping an eye on you. If he saw that...  
You suddenly stop. Alone in the corridors.  
If Levi saw Eren kissing you, then running directly to him right now is a suicide attempt.  
You turn on you ankles and run to your room.

If he really saw you, he is unable of having a conversation. And if he didn't see, you want a time to think of how and if you're going to talk about it with him.

You enter your dark room.  
The moment you lock the door behind you and sigh, a strong hand grab your throat and slams your body against the wall.  
Your hands instinctively try to release yourself from the grip, sinking the nails on the hand around your neck. 

Your heartbeat almost stop when you recognize the furious, labored breath.

Despite the difficulty to breathe, you stop fighting against the painful grip on your throat, letting your hands fall by your sides. You know the more you fight, the more he'll hurt you.

"Sir..." is the only thing, almost inaudible, you're able to say in a breath.

The hand on your neck is gone, only to a sudden stingy pain hit your face with such violence you barely have time to close your eyes in antecipation.  
You let out a whimper. That slap hurt way more than physically.

Levi throws you on the floor in the middle of the room. You don't dare opening your eyes. His uncontrolled breathing was scaring you beyond reason. While lying on the floor, you just protect your face with your arms, waiting for the worst.  
But the only thing you hear for almost a whole minute is his loud breathing, indicating he was standing beside you.

"Kneel." He slowly says between gritted teeth.

Trembling, you do as he says.  
The loud sound of a slap fills the room. You bite your lower lip for a brief moment, enduring the pain.  
Levi slaps your face again. And again. 

You deeply breathe through your mouth as another slap comes, assaulting always the same side of your face.  
You hold back your yelps of pain, but can't hold back the tears from falling or your silent sobs.  
The sudden sound of a zipper opening gives your throat a painful knot.

"Suck."

Afraid of another slap, you instantly comply.  
But you find it weird. He isn't hard at all.  
You put him inside of your mouth and gently sucks it, continuously doing it without earning a single reaction from him.

Why is Levi doing that if he isn't in the mood? Only because he's angry? It's only to... punish you?

Levi leans forward and supports his weight by putting one hand on your head and the other one on your shoulder.  
Your tongue swirls around him, tease the slit, but nothing seems to make the slight difference.

Both are hurt and upset, and yet he's forcing you and himself into this.  
You stop, releasing him, using your forearm to dry your face from the tears.

"If you can't do this then I'll have you watch some girl who can." His uninteressed voice cut the silence, along with your heart.

Your eyes open widely at him, managing to see him even if the room is dark.

"What? No..." you cry.

"I only have to order it. If a girl here cares enough about her job she won't think twice."

"Stop..." you cover your face with your hands.

"You can kiss another man, I don't see why can't I have other women suc—"

You shut him up by vigorously sucking him this time. It didn't involve pleasure to him. It was only about punishing you. He knows you don't exactly like doing it. He wants you to feel as insecure and humiliated as he is feeling right now.

He is holding his breath. You wonder if it is hurting.  
You pull out to breathe.

"I'm sorry..." you're trembling and trying to stop crying, but now you're also really angry with the idea of another person being under his interest or between his legs. "I'm sorry, sir." Holding him by the straps of his clothed thighs, you look at him with a dangerous glare on your eyes. "I'll receive any kind of punishment. But if a woman tries to touch you like this, I'll kill her."

Levi's body moves for a moment and you're sure it's because he shivered. 

As you are about to put him again into your mouth, he grips strongly on your hair and pulls your head back.  
This slap carries more strenght than any other that came before. Its sound, however, is the only one to echoes in the room since you were determined not to let out a single sigh.

Without hesitating, you have him on your mouth again. You suck him with abandon while sinking you nails on his trousers.  
By reflex of pain, discomfort or pleasure (or all at once), Levi gives a step back, still holding your hair with one hand while his other one goes to your chin, trying to hold the base of his length when it leaves your mouth.

As you move forwards, envolving him again with the wet heat of your mouth, you notice he's is not as limp as before.  
You move his hand away, holding him by yourself.

The thought of someone else sucking him like that made a hot discomfort burn in your stomach. The act became violent from your part as well.  
It didn't matter to you if it hurt him, you'll make this in such a way that any other will feel wrong to him.  
Feeling him growing harder while you're bobbing your head, you take him inside your mouth as much as you can and swallow slow and hard.  
You hear him holding back a painful grunt on his throat. His nails scratch hard your scalp as his grip on your hair tightens.

You're about to swallow again, but he grabs the back of your head with both hands and start moving by himself.  
The sudden movement makes you choke, but he doesn't seem to care.  
You trembling breathe as much as you can through your nose as he assaults your mouth. You decide to stay still and let him move as he wants, otherwise you're afraid your gag reflex will make a number with so much impact against your throat.

It's suffocating for you, but his breathing sounds like he has no air himself.  
He seemed overly excited now and you wonder exactly when it occurred.  
It's hard and painful and humiliating, you want it to end as soon as possible. But, at the same time, seeing him discontroled like that, groaning mixed with gasping for air, made you want the room had some light. You were willing to pay months of your salary to see what kind of indecent expression he has right now.

Just when you thought you weren't able to go on anymore he pulls back, supporting his weight on the grip he had on your hair, and you feel your chin and the fabric on your chest being splattered with the hot liquid that spilled from him. You could hear his very low and choked moans.  
You think he just had a hell of an orgasm as his legs weaken and he falls on his knees by your side.

Who knows what triggers this man like that. You hope someday you can understand him whole.

You clean your chin by rubbing it in the fabric of your shoulder. You feel Levi grabbing your wrist of the same arm and pulling you to him.

"Don't forget it." He says as his other hand reaches your throat. "Next time..."

"It's not Eren's fault." You say, clenching your fists to prevent yourself from grabbing the hand that streightened the grip around your neck. "He doesn't know... He doesn't know I'm yours..."

Levi's grip falters at it. You breathe.

"... I'll turn him down tomorrow, so... if you're going to punish him by what he did, be fair." when noticing he started moving again with the hands on your hair and neck, you quickly add; "about me... I didn't expect he would kiss me, but... I belong to you so you can do whatever you want. As long as you don't get involved with another person I'll endure it, sir."

Again his hands hesitate.  
Your hear him sighing hard through his nose and you're suddenly pushed back, falling on the floor again.

"For a week I don't want to see you in my office. Instead, you'll help with the cleaning. You're not allowed to have breaks between the cleaning or the paperwork. Nor are you allowed to leave the HQ. For a week you'll leave your dorm only to work, eat and bathe, understand?"

"... yes, sir..." you hear him getting up and adjusting his clothes.

"For tonight you won't leave your dorm. I forbid you to sleep on your bed until tomorrow. I'll unlock your door by morning."

His footsteps get distant so you understand he is about to leave your room.

"By the end of a week I'll see if you're necessary again."

You see the door opening and him leaving the dorm. A click locking you in that room. 

Right now the cadets are dinning in the mess hall, but after so much agression against your throat you don't feel like eating at all. You had to sleep on the floor, but even if you hadn't, you had no will or strenght to get up. You think that night will be cold, but his menacing words about getting another girl as a punishment get you dizzy enough for not caring. Tired and frustrated, you fell asleep soon, but had a terrible night of rest.

 

By morning you hear a click opening the door of your dorm and the heavy sounds of a pair of boots walking up to you.  
Levi's voice agressively orders you to get up. 

You are angry, tired, hungry, hurt. You ignore him.  
The heavy impact of his boot stepping on your shoulder, pressing it against the floor, makes your eyes pop open in shock and pain.

"If you don't get up now I'll lock you for another day."

You bathe and go to the mess hall. You ignore Eren's table and sit alone, eating with no will. You know Levi is watching you. You know Eren nervously checks on you from time to time.  
You don't care.  
There are heavy marks under you eyes. Your right cheek is kind of red and a bit swollen from the huge slaps from the previous night. You feel like killing someone.

When leaving the mess hall, you see Eren, Armin and Mikasa walking together and chatting. You cross your arms.

"Eren." Your voice is hoarse. It shocks you. It seemed to shock Eren as well, since the boy went stiff. You clear your throat. "You come with me."

You take Eren to the field near Levi's office window, where Eren kissed you the last day.

"Listen, Eren—"

"[Name], I'm sorry, I didn't know..." he interrupts you.

"Yes, you did, you know cadets can't—"

"I meant about your engagement." he interrupts you again.

Your eyes go wide. You almost choke on your own spit.

"What." you were unable to entone a question.

"Captain Levi saw us yesterday. He got me after dinner." Eren simulates a punch hitting his cheek.

You are confused, almost terrified.

"Oh, I'm okay, don't worry. I mean, at some point I saw a tooth flying, but he wasn't as harsh as I thought he would be." Eren waved his hand at you to say he was fine. "You, otherwise..." his expression gets really guilty, his eyes laying on your red cheek. "I'm sorry he hit you too. It wasn't your fault at all."

You blink, still trying to understand.

"He told me you are engaged to a man in your hometown. I'm very sorry, I didn't know about it. I thought you'd tell me something like this, but like the captain said, indeed it's not my business."

Your expression softens.

"I hope it doesn't affect your relationship, [Name]. I really... like you, you know, I want you to be ok." his cheeks flush. "Although there is 7 years between us I never actually felt it, but... now I see how much of a difference it makes. To think you're engaged... I really am just a brat after all."

Eren is hurt. You open your mouth, unsure of what to say, and close it again.

"Again, I'm very sorry. I know I always screw things up. I hope we still can be friends. Please." his red cheeks and sad, embarrassed figure got your guards down.

Eren was lowering his head, but you could see the tears gathering in his eyes.  
You only shake your head in agreement, still speechless.  
He faintly smiles, still a bit shaken, excuses himself and leaves.

By your peripheral vision you could see Levi in his window, watching you. You ignore him and leave.

 

You're helping Erwin.  
He notices your heavy expression, swollen cheek and hoarse voice.  
When he asks about it, you say you caught a cold.

"Shouldn't you take the day off, then?" he asks, concerned, but suspicious of something.

"I'm ok, sir, thank you."

You work for about two hours, then Erwin opens his drawer.

"Oh, right." he takes the envelope Nile sent to him. "I have to talk to you about a thing. I'm sorry for such delay, but we were trying to deal with it ourselves first."

You look at the paper he opens and slides it to you.

"The Military Police seems very interested in having you working with them, [Name]. We must be at the court in a few days to settle it."

Oh. That's right. You almost forgot that.  
That odd feeling hit you again. The one that indicated you something was off. 

You feign surprise. 

"How do they know I exist?" you frown.

"I don't mean to insult you, but I also questioned that myself." Erwin said calmly. "I can only imagine the Garrison and the Military Police comunicate with each other fairly frequently."

"Still... Is the paperwork in the military that bad? It doesn't sound like an excuse for... this." you say as you point the paper with your hand open. "I mean... They sent a paper like this when they tried to get Eren's custody, right?"

"Correct." and the Commander seemed very interested and focused on your expressions right now.

"Anyway, as I don't have interest in leaving the Survey Corps, what do you instruct me to do, sir, taking into consideration the Survey Corps also wants me around?"

"Well, [Name], it would be very unpleasant for us to have you leaving the Survey Corps now, since you're so involved with our paperwork routine." He is talking in low tone, almost warning you. 

You look at him, serious, paying attention not only to what he tells you, but to what he must actually mean with that. 

"We'll use our best arguments and hope for the best. I'd recommend you not to say more than the necessary. Please keep the date in mind. Dismissed."

❖

You were still forbidden to appear in front of Levi. And you were still mad at him. You couldn't tell what pissed you off, exactly. Being treated that way or his menace about getting involved with another person. And yet, you never felt so serious when talking about killing someone. It scared you.

So many things happened since you joined the Survey Corps, so many times you've got into trouble when the subject was Levi, but you never felt like this. Even when you discovered Petra liked him, it didn't hit you like that.

Levi is toxic, but the only person who is going to die intoxicated is you.

 

While helping Hanji and Moblit to carry back the equipments used in the experiments with Eren, you see Levi walking in the corridors. You turn your face away to ignore him, but something makes you turn your face to him again. He is being followed by a very small cadet girl, carrying documents for him.

You could swear the taste in your mouth was blood, but it was way too sour.

The girl drops a few documents. When Levi notices it and turns to scold her, his eyes meet yours.  
He seems kind of shocked. Not for seeing you. Not for you catching him being followed by a girl who apparently was doing your job. But your face had an expression he hadn't seem before. You eyes were dark, cold, menacing. It looked like... his own.

You turn your face to look at Moblit, who is making all the effort to carry the equipment. You apologize and you both return it to Hanji's second office. 

In the next days you are very quiet, with a constant scowl. You treat everyone politely, but doubtlessly you are way colder.  
You see the same girl again carrying papers to Levi. You pass by her, ignoring her and entering Erwin's office.

After three hours of silent work, Erwin asks you to take a stack of papers to Levi and hand you the court document, asking you to show it to every superior mentioned in the paper and request them to sign it. 

You look at the paper. It seemed that a lot of superiors had to attend it too.

Walking with no will to Levi's office, you feel your stomach both burn and freeze.  
You knock and enter, not waiting for his response. The girl was sitting on the chair you usually sit, surrounded by papers herself. She seemed very confused, lost and nervous. Levi's eyes dart to you when you walk up to him. 

Maybe it's because you are angry, because you can't read his expression. 

You again ignore the girl and place the stack of papers on Levi's desk. You don't look at him.

"The Commander needs these signed for later." your voice is cold, low, uninterested. The sharpness of your indifference seems to cut something inside Levi. "But he needs this one read and signed now." you hand him the paper about the court.

Only when he looks at the paper you risk looking at him. His expression softens as his eyes run through the first line.  
The girl was looking at you, but you refuse to acknowledge her presence, focusing on the paper Levi was reading instead.  
Levi finishes reading it and signs it. He hands you the paper without looking at you. You glance at the pen he was using; the one you gave him.

You excuse yourself and leave his office. You don't completely close the door as you are distracted re-reading the content of the paper, which informed the date, the ones who should be present and the topics to be discussed and settled. With your hand still holding the door knob, you get startled when your hear Levi's voice.

"Dismissed, cadet."

You think he noticed you standing behind his door, but he wasn't talking to you.

"But sir, these are still—"

"Dismissed." his voice was somewhat tired. Somewhat hoarse.

You quickly move yourself to the next door and pretend you're waiting as you see the girl leaving his office.  
You cautiously peek into his office, by the door she left half open.  
Levi was supporting his head on his hand, seeming very exhausted and upset. He gives a long sigh.

You go to the next office, resuming your task. 

Hanji reads the document and signs it. You look at a random point and bite your lower lip. You wanted to keep it to yourself, but it's killing you. 

"Are we training other soldiers to deal with paperwork?"

She looks at you with sincere confusion.

"Hm? Oh, you mean the one who's helping the shorty?"

You blink, not intending to answer. 

"No, no. Shorty got papers on his desk until he couldn't be seen anymore, not that means much, but..." Hanji takes a sip of her coffee. "His deadlines were waaay delayed so Erwin got really mad and asked if some of the new cadets could help him."

"So the girl kindly offered her help, I suppose." you say softly, but hints of bitterness were inevitably noticiable on your speech. 

"Hn, I guess so." Hanji grimaces when she sees a document she just dirtied with coffee. "She looks like someone who likes to help." she pushes the document to a dark side of her desk, sentencing it to eternal oblivion. 

"She's helping plenty." you say cynically, rolling your eyes.

"Ah, I'm not sure about that..." Hanji looks at you, failing to notice your cynicism. "She looks really afraid of shorty - I can't blame her - plus paperwork doesn't seem to be her strong point, poor one."

Your raise both eyebrows at Hanji.

"It's true. I heard shorty and Erwin talking." she shrugs. 

You look at some random point to think and settle things on your head.  
Hanji smiles mischievously.

"Why is shorty punishing you this time? Did a butterfly land on your head?" 

You give a short laugh through your nose. 

"You pamper him too much." Hanji's smile is gone. "You let him do whatever he wants, even if it hurts you." 

You avert your eyes. 

"We like you, [Name], and we like shorty too." she says plainly and you're unsure who she means by 'we'. "But I'm afraid that you end up living in constant aprehension. You seen very worried all the time." 

"I'm actually worried about the court." you blatantly change the subject. "The Commander didn't enlighten me about it when I asked him."

"We can't talk about that either." she pats your back, smiling again like she usually does. "Sometimes it's better this way." 

"Last time I heard a defendant wasn't enlightened about the plotted procedures, Captain Levi beat the living soul out of them in front of the jury."

"Oh, [Name], you're not a defendant! It's just a very formal reunion." Hanji laughs and suddenly gets serious again. "But I'd take care if Levi approached me in the court if I were you." 

You gulp. 

 

"What's wrong, Jean?" you ask with a bored voice and your hand on your hip. He was sitting by himself in the busy main hall with a haunted expression. 

"Ismene is evil..." He says without looking at you.

"Ohh, that." you smile. So he was able to borrow the book and read it until that part. 

That main character actually was a known criminal in the city where she and the other main character met. She lied and manipulated him to take her to a specific country so she could try to kill the prince, who was as bad as her. 

"You see, she wanted to save her brother from being executed." you support your weight on the back of his chair. 

"The guy wasn't even her brother."

"She was raised by his family, like Eren and Mikasa." 

"I don't understand. Why to make things like that? An evil girl uses an evil guy to save her evil brother." Jean shakes his head. 

"They're a trio of rascals." you laugh. "Did you hate it?" 

"I didn't finish it yet. I hadn't the chance to borrow it again." he looks at you. "What happen next?" 

"Can't tell you the end, but they do what rascals do. Tell me later if you actually hated it or not." you ruffle his hair and leave. 

 

Your mood is a bit better now with the small talk with Jean. You pass by the small girl who helped Levi. She was talking with her friend.

"Are you still helping that jerk, Christa?" Ymir asks with both hands on her hips, seeming really annoyed. 

"He has lots of things to do and the papers never seem to cease, it's really distressing." 

You roll your eyes in annoyance and walks faster. Just to almost bump into Levi when you turn the corner of the corridor. 

His expression softens to the point of almost sadness.  
Averting your eyes, you keep walking. You feel him grabbing your arm and pulling you to look at him.  
Levi isn't looking at you, but doesn't let go of your arm.

You hear a group of cadets approaching, so Levi lets you go and leaves. 

Entering your room, you lay on your bed and embrace your pillow.  
Maybe it's a trick of your imagination, but long since your room seems to smell like Levi. You wonder if he still visits your room when you're not there. Even your pillow now seems to almost smell like him. 

The date of the court is in two days. To get there in time, you'll have to leave the HQ tomorrow morning with the convoked superiors. 

Feeling like a tired mess, you quickly sleep. 

❖

Levi, working until after the curfew, raises an eyebrow at the non-stop colleagues entering his office. 

He looks at Erwin. 

"I have to talk with all of you, so I brought the ones I found in the corridors." Erwin explains, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Why here?" Levi scowls. 

"Wow, is that new?" Hanji emerges from nowhere and grabs the corners of Levi's desk, leaning in to look at his pen. 

Levi got startled with her sudden apparition. He doesn't answer, tightening the hold on the pen.

"I wanted this one," she straightens her posture. "too expensive, though. I hadn't the courage to pay that much."

Levi, contained, however, surprised, looks at the pen in his hand. 

"Oh, a fine material composition, indeed." Erwin says when casually leaning to look at it too. "You have good taste, Levi. Where did you buy it?"

"Don't change the subject, Erwin. Of all places, why a meeting HERE?" 

"We leave by morning." ignoring Levi's question, Erwin gets really serious and look at all of the captains and squad leaders in the room. "Like always we'll be making a bet and what we discuss here can't be discussed in front of anyone else."

 

You wake up early and run to shower and eat.  
When leaving the HQ to join the high ranks in the carriages, you get surprised when seeing Eren.

Why Eren...?

 

"We'll make only one break along the way." Erwin explains to his soldiers. "You can change places on this break, as long Eren is with Levi and [Name] doesn't join them. And... no, Hanji, you can't join them either." he firmly says as Hanji raises her hand. He looks at everyone again. "Are we clear?"

The travel takes almost the whole day. It's not like you don't want to be with Levi, but you think it's better this way. 

You arrive by night.  
Apparently all of you will stay at the MP's HQ until tomorrow. You notice Eren is cuffed, following Levi. He wasn't like that when the travel started. 

Nile waited for you on the Military Police HQ's main gate.  
Erwin and him greet each other respectfully and exchange some minor information about tomorrow.  
Erwin orders his soldiers to enter and follow the MP soldiers to get to know where will be each one's dorm. 

Nile's eyes lay on you. You were the only one he didn't know among the present Survey Corps' soldiers. You had to be the cadet who deals with paperwork, the reason of the reunion.  
Passing by Nile, you try to ignore him, but when looking at you close like that, he holds you by your forearm. You get startled, looking at him. Levi and Erwin, still around and talking to each other, notice it.

"Don't I know you...?" Nile asks slowly, narrowing his eyes. 

Your heart races. 

"For God's sake, Nile, aren't you married?" Levi asks from where he is. 

"It's not it." Nile says, exasperated, releasing you to argue with Levi. 

You quickly enter the building and don't leave your dorm until the next day. 

 

By morning you get dressed and when opening the door, you find on the floor a tray with bread, fruits and a glass of water.  
So you aren't going to eat in their mess hall with their soldiers...? 

You hear a knock on the door while eating your apple.  
When you open the door, you give about three steps back in shock. A very determined Levi enters your room, seeming in a hurry, and close the door.

You open your mouth, but his hand covers it, pushing you until your backs touch the wall behind you.  
Levi leans in to whisper in your ear. 

"I highly disagree with Erwin's decision of not letting you participate in this." he whispers with a rushed voice. "We'll paint you as an ignorant bitch, so play along if the word is passed on to you." 

You hesitantly nod.

Levi deeply sighs through his nose. It tickles your ear.  
You wince when feeling his hand carressing your crotch. 

You try to push him, but he locks your body with his, pressing you hard against the wall.  
The quick sound of him unzipping your trousers made your knees tremble in anticipation. 

His fingers immediately get into business, not hesitating to go directly where he knows it feels nice to you.  
You whimper against his hand on your mouth. 

"Now be good." his whispers are almost inaudible. It was killing you. 

You grab his arms over his jacket, sinking your nails on it. He must be feeling a bit of pain since he also lets out a small grunt.  
His breathing on your ear as he massages you makes the whole room spin. You miss him, his touch, his smell. It's all there now. 

Unable to hold back, you give a thrust against his hand.  
You hear his usual "hm" of approval. Levi's index and ring finger spread your entrance and his middle finger slides in. 

Your loud complain makes Levi press his hand on your mouth even harder.  
Moving his finger inside you, he seems pleased that you're already wet like that. 

"That's right..." he breathes, slowly fingering you, grunting when feeling you contract around his finger. It makes him dizzy by imagining himself inside you, being squeezed like that. "Don't do this..." Levi's lips are touching your ear as he speaks. "Don't... I... might die... Stop it..." 

His weak plea makes you contract your walls even harder. Levi lets out a frustrated loud moan and withdraws his fingers from you, resuming his caresses from before, but vigorously rubbing you now. 

Levi's hand leaves your mouth and he looks at your face, paying great attention to your expressions. 

"Come on... Be a good girl..." he whispers, biting hard his own lower lip in arousal. "Be a good girl for me." 

You start thrusting against his hands, the movements helping to push you to the edge. 

"Let me see your face..." he almost hadn't any air. "... when you come in my hand..." 

Your legs almost falter and your whole body tremble as you come as he told you to. You feel your eyes closing shut and your mouth falling open, soft mewls leaving it. 

Levi holds his breath, obsessively watching all of it. 

He sighs deeply.  
You feel him moving away from you.  
When you open your eyes, you can only catch a glimpse of his back leaving and closing the door.

You support your weight on the nightstand to regain your breath, at least until your head stops spinning.  
Levi had left the room as quick as he entered it. It almost felt unreal. If it wasn't for your wet panties you would think you were daydreaming. 

Levi looked extremely aroused, but whatever just happened, it didn't involved his own pleasure. Maybe he was trying to make up for that awful day when he slapped you. 

You sigh.  
Erwin doesn't trust you enough to include you in their plans. But he could at least tell you to play dumb, like Levi did. Were you that untrustworthy? Maybe he just think you're too stupid or too naive to play along. 

Another knock on the door. Erwins calls your name, telling you it's time to go. 

You zip your trousers and run up to the door to open it. 

"Yes, sir."

Erwin stops and looks at you with a shocked expression.  
You are entirely red, disheveled hair, hazy eyes.

"Are you feeling well, [Name]?" 

"Y-yes."

"You're... drooling." he blinks. 

You immediately clean your mouth with your sleeve. 

"I-I'm just nervous, sir. Couldn't sleep well."

 

The reunion started, but it actually felt more like a trial.  
Since you are a soldier, the commander-in-chief Darius Zackly is the one in charge of judging the case under the military court. 

Zackly read aloud his paper, saying the reasons that had brought everyone there; the Military Police requesting your transfer to them due to the amount of paperwork they had. He glances over Nile with an expression you couldn't read. 

The Military Police is the first allowed to talk. 

Nile, with his papers in hand, flips them over, saying that the Military Police held great interest in someone already used to paperwork routine that could help them with the amount of late papers. They had lost many soldiers and many civilians. Since the wall Sina was where the important families and the royalty were, it was a high priority. Besides that, the amount of paperwork on the MP had increased along the years and it was acknowledged that having a person in charge of this department now only was necessary. 

Zackly asks why exactly you.  
Nile answers that you are the first soldier the MP ever heard of doing the paperwork only. Every other soldiers that eventually assisted their superiors in offices had training routine. You, on the other hand, don't even have permission to carry weapons. 

The Commander-in-chief looks at Pixis, the Garrison's Commander.

"Would you care to explain?"

Pixis says he never met you, but he did read many reports about you. He read once you caused a serious accident that hurt not only you, but also a few colleagues and two superiors. After that day it was determined you could still use the 3D Maneuver Gear as long you didn't use it with the blades. 

You get a bit embarrassed. You know the Survey Corps already read that on your report, but still. 

"But it seems she can't use it whatsoever." Pixis adds. 

Zackley asks Erwin why you are on the Survey Corps.

"The Garrison concluded in their report that her performance and pace of work didn't suit their routine." 

Levi was fidgeting. It draws Erwin's attention for a moment, but he immediately looks back at the Commander-in-chief. 

"And in the Survey Corps it was different because...?" Zackly adjusts his glasses. 

"I believe it was the focus of her function. It was an experiment at first. As it went well and she got used to the paperwork, she was officially transferred." Erwin explains.

"How long is she in the Survey Corps?" 

"About a year and a half." 

Glancing at Levi again, Erwin notices he is biting hard his own lower lip, a very frustrated expression on his face, tapping his foot while his eyes are fixed on you. 

"State you work routine." Zackley orders you. 

You silently breathes deeply.

"Reports, inventory, stock control. I, sometimes, am designed to help with the cleaning." you choose very well your next words. "But my main chore is to help the high ranks with their paperwork. Surely the non-confident ones. I have a weekly schedule to be able to assist every one of them."

"And about the daily training?"

"Dismissed. As kindly suggested in the Garrison's report." you fail to hide your grudge.

The Commander-in-chief looks at Erwin.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, sir. The information is precise and correct."

"She doesn't look like she's 23 at all." Levi whispers to Erwin. "Her smell and taste are of a grown woman, though." 

Erwin clears his throat at the unexpected comment, not looking at Levi since Zackly is directing another question to him. 

"The Military Police requested beforehand the right to ask cadet [Surname] some questions. Any objection?" Zackly voice echoed on the silent hall.

"None." Erwin said calmly. 

Nile approaches with his papers again and clears his throat. 

"As we'd like to have you transferred to our division, we have, at first, a proposal."

You blink. 

"It's known your family's house is in wall Rose. You currently renounce a few of your days off to accumulate them so you can travel and visit them from time to time. Such thing is needed due to the travel time. We can offer to move your family to a house in wall Sina once you are transfered to our division." 

You raise your eyebrows at Nile. It is, indeed, a very dirty move. The land is very expensive in Wall Sina. A fortune per square meter. Nile smiles, seeming to have played his ace card.  
Even if you are looking at him, you can feel the tension growing among your superiors. You even have the sensation of hearing Levi cursing at Nile.  
An offer like that would make any loyal soldier get tempted to think about it. But... 

"Excuse me, sir." you ask Nile. "But how many persons is the MP willing to bring to Sina?"

"About 4, no more than 5. Why?" 

"That's too bad. I have 8 siblings."

You can hear the gasp on the side your current superiors are. This information wasn't included on the report about you. Nile seems quite shocked. 

"Amh..." He starts.

"Plus my parents. And my three older sisters have children already. They aren't married and live with my parents."

You couldn't see it, since you were facing Zackley and Nile, but Levi's eyes were wide, focused at a random point. 

"What a fertile family. Be careful with that." Erwin whispers to Levi in a mocking tone.

"Shut. up." Levi, not looking at Erwin, whispers back ferociously. 

"With my earnings I can't support them enough to a have lifestyle in Sina, where the cost of living is really high." You wave your hand to emphasize your speech. "Back in my house they are not in need because they grow their own food on the fields. The money I send to them almost makes no difference."

"... We can give you a raise." Nile stutters.

"Enough to support almost 15 persons?"

But even if the MP can bring your whole family and quadruplicate your salary, you, since from the beginning, wouldn't be able to accept it. So you are grateful for the impediment. It makes things easier.  
The MP is offering too much for an useless soldier. Again that odd sensation. You start connecting the dots. 

"Are you really willing to refuse joining the Military Police only because of your family?" Nile asks. "It's a chance you wouldn't have on normal conditions."

"Oh, I also have a fiancé back in my hometown." by the corner of your eye you can see Eren sulking. 

Erwin raises his eyebrows at Levi's now proud stance.

"But it seems pretty unfair. Being able to join the MP not having the minimum requirements to do so." you add. 

Nile clicks his tongue, turning one of his pages.

"I'd like to confirm... Do you know this person?" Niles indicates Eren with his hand open. 

"Eren Yeager. He is under Captain Levi's supervision."

"Good. And what is your relationship with him?"

You blink.

"I help him with his paperwork."

"... I meant Eren Yeager." 

You frown.

"None."

Your superiors weren't even blinking by now. Except...

"God, I want her now..." Levi complains in a pained whisper, too pleased with you cynicism.

Erwin wonders why Levi is like that in a situation like this.

"You have no contact with him at all...?" Nile asks, not buying it. 

"Why would I?" you twist your face into a disgusted expression. "He can turn himself into a titan." 

An ignorant bitch. 

"Chief, I can confirm this information." Erwin raises his hand. "Eren Yeager does not interact with the other cadets. He also has his meals separately on his cell, which is constantly supervisioned."

Eren silently and eagerly nods at the Commander's statement. 

"I suppose you deal with the reports concerning him, at least?" Nile looks at you.

"No. I only deal with the high ranks' paperwork."

"You really don't do anything else beyond paperwork, then...?" He mocks, suspicious.

"... Sometimes I make coffee."

"And squirm under me." Levi whispers in mischievous tone, loud enough only to Erwin hear him. The commander ignores the comment for the sake of decency.

Nile sighs in annoyance at your answers. 

 

Zackly request some of your superiors to give a brief testimony.

"She doesn't let out many sounds, even when I'm ramming it into her to the hilt..." Levi whispers as another colleage gets up to testify. Erwin quickly coughs to cover the man's whispered indecencies. 

"We don't need this kind of testimony, Levi..." Erwin is greatly concentred not to create images in his mind of what is being described to him. 

 

When Zackley thought it was enough, he let the MP speak again.  
Nile turn the pages, finding the one in specific he was looking for. 

"We received information that experiments with Eren Yeager are being held on the survey corps' HQ. Is this correct, cadet [Surname]?" He assumes an offensive tone now. 

There it is. The point of all of this. 

"I've never ever heard of such things happening in the HQ." you say calmly, but looking at Nile like he was saying absurdities. 

"Look at that small mouth of hers." Levi whispers, crossing his arms and biting his own lower lip. "Just to think about that sweet tiny mouth around my—"

"Chief. These are some serious accusations." Erwin interrupts Levi's reverie. "We wouldn't allow such atrocity."

You hold back a snort. Poor Eren. 

"Her devasted face when she c—" 

"It's true!" Eren unconsciously saves Erwin from hearing Levi. "There's nothing like that happening." 

Hanji's reports about Eren are for Erwin alone. 

"She is so soft inside." Levi's eyelids were fluttering, lost in his thoughts. "It was so good and so indecent... The way she was squeezing my fing—" 

"Stop it, Levi, I won't be able to face her." Erwin was covering his own mouth. He swallows hard and heavily clears his throat. He raises his hand again. "Chief, it seems the focus and objectives here aren't the same stated on the paper that was sent to us." Erwin's voice is firm and calm, despite the obscenities his horny Captain was chanting nonstop to him. "The MP seems to be interested in using cadet [Surname] to reach supposedly secret information concerning Eren Yeager." 

Zackly slowly sighs through his nose while he thinks and listens to Erwin. 

You believe it's even more than that. You know the Garrison has no interest in you, so their attempts to retrieve you were probably only to transfer you to the Military Police right after. The MP wouldn't stop trying to have Eren under their control, they were betting with all the possible resources. If you knew something about Eren and about confidential matters of the Survey Corps, it would be way easier to them to subjugate the previous verdict.

"Indeed. The objetive here is to decide if cadet [Surname] either stays on the Survey Corps or goes to the Military Police for paperwork reasons only." Zackly's voice mutes the whole murmur. "Any other topic will require a pre-scheduled conference."

"... I'm hard..." Levi slowly shakes his head negatively, seeming devastated. 

"... Really..." Erwin sighs. 

"I couldn't touch her this whole week." Levi looks at you while still whispering to Erwin. "And now seeing her like this, apprehensive, vulnerable, standing alone in the middle of this damn hall with everyone looking at her..." Levi's whole body trembles with a shiver. 

Erwin opens his mouth to whisper a reply, but his eyes are now fixed, full of worry, in you, whose hand was raised, asking permission to speak.

"Yes." Zackly permits. 

"The Survey Corps has a very serious problem with paperwork. Transfer the person encharged to deal with the most of it seems to be impracticable." you say very calmly. "However, if the Military Police's state is similar, I offer myself to instruct a few MP's soldiers in the Survey Corps' HQ, so they can provide this service as well. It's my suggestion to this situation, since at the current moment none of the divisions can stay without this kind of assistance." 

Nile frowns. It'd be hard to contest when this kind of solution is given.

"We don't have enough cadets to distribute like this." Nile says.

"But the number of soldiers in the Military Police is way bigger than the Survey Corps'." remembered Zackly. "If you are so desperate to put your paperwork in order, this won't be a great sacrifice."

Everyone of the Survey Corps widen their eyes to what seems to be the conclusion of that reunion. 

"I believe the suggestion is appropriate to what can be done at this moment." Zackly, with his tired shoulders hurting, adjust himself in his chair. "That is my final decision, then. Dismissed." 

 

"Everyone get in the carriages." Erwin calmly orders as the captains and the squad leaders carry their belongings and feed the horses. 

"Just give me a few minutes, Erwin." Levi asks serious with his voice hoarse. "I'll make this quick, just—"

"You can't do this kind of thing with her in the Military Police's HQ, Levi." Erwin sighs, but finding it almost funny to see Levi desperate like that. "Endure it one more day."

"Don't expect her to work the next day." Levi turns his back to Erwin and walks up to his carriage. "I'll wreck her as soon as we get back." 

"And I thought Eren was the one who could go into heat." Erwin chuckles, mocking Levi. 

Before Levi enters his carriage, he sees you tripping over your own foot, falling and dropping your belongings you were carrying. 

Levi blinks once. You really are safer when sitting in front of his desk. 

Approaching you, already taking a great breath to scold you, he suddenly stops when seeing between your spread belongings the book he gave you.  
He sighs and slowly crouches down to help you, taking the book and handing it to you.

"Didn't you read it yet?" 

"I did." you are unsure if you look at him or not. You take the book and gather your other things. "But I like to carry it with me."

Levi averts his eyes and turns his face away. 

He suddenly stands up again, seeing Nile approaching. Holding your belongings on your hands, you carefully get up, your eyes fixed on Nile as well. 

When Nile passes by the both of you, he gets bothered with the identical grimaces you had while looking at him. 

'Ugh, Erwin's folk...' he thinks, keeping on his way to talk to Erwin before the carriages leave. 

 

When arriving at the HQ, all of the superiors were immediately called to a meeting in Erwin's office. 

 

"That's what you get for using [Name] to do the papers you hate the most." says Hanji in the end of the meeting to all of her colleagues, arms crossed, full of herself. "Now she knows all of our confidential documents."

"You are the last person I want to hear that from, Squad Leader..." Moblit sighs. 

"Now that all is settled..." Erwin looks at his soldiers. "Dismissed."

Levi stays, waiting until the last person leave the office. 

"It's over... Right?" Levi asks, really tired.

"For now." Erwin sighs with his eyes closed, not finding any will to open them again. "They'll probably try again or even use other metods. But in the near future, while the MP's cadets are here to be instructed by [Name], we should probably keep an eye on them and ensure Eren is locked until they leave."

Levi agrees with a "hm" and turns his back to leave. 

"Levi."

He turns again to look at Erwin. The Commander's eyes were almost threatening, not matching the soft smile he held on his lips. 

"I'm counting on you to keep our lovely secretary passionately loyal to the Survey Corps, then."

"Oh? I thought you were against it...?"

"I am. Broken rules are always a problem, but..." Erwin leans his back on his chair, still looking Levi in the eye. "It's for her own safety." 

Levi frowns.

"Roger that, Erwin."

 

You are tired from the whole day of uncomfortable travel. You sleep in your own room after taking a shower and almost sleeping during it.

 

Eren is absurdly happy because you can stay with them on the Survey Corps. He doesn't even complain when Jean sits by you guys during breakfast in the mess hall. 

"That book is terrible..." Jean was desolated.

"Don't say anything!" Eren hits both of his hands on the table, scaring Armin and Mikasa. "I haven't read it until the end yet!" 

"You loved it, didn't you?" you smile at you own cereal, using the spoon to play with it. 

"... Yeah." Jean sighs, smiling and shaking his head negatively, frustrated with himself.

 

Just a few more minutes until your time with Erwin ends and you go to Levi's office. 

"I'm glad everything ended just fine." Erwin says calmly, breaking the silence, still writing and not looking at you. "You did well."

"Thank you, sir." you say in a low, serious tone, your eyes focused on him. 

Erwin wanted to lead that trial, like he is used to do with everything. He didn't include you on his plan of doing so, but the important and dangerous questions were directed to you more than he had predicted.  
It was a good thing Levi was pessimistic about it and give you the hint in the last minute. 

You know all of your superiors got worried when Nile proposed to bring your family to Sina, but it wasn't like you could even consider it. Because among all of your 'enemies' on that situation, the most dangerous one was Erwin himself. 

You got the hint when he told you that it'd be unpleasant if you left since you are very involved with their paperwork. It was his soft way to say 'you know too much to be able to leave'. You are pretty much sure that some fatal accident would happen to you if you had been transferred to the MP.  
You are aware that you have fetters preventing you from leaving. It's not only about Levi, but the dangerous Commander before you. 

Erwin is basically Ismene, the main character of your book, who manipulates even the most devious of the others characters around her. 

You know Erwin will now allow you to tighten the rope around your own neck as much as you want, so it'll need only a tug to kill you if he needs to. He'll let you deal with even more confidential documents and get even more involved with the superiors' matters. And by what you heard that day when spying on their conversation about the MP's request, you discovered that he had way more than a notion about what happens between Levi and you. According to your reasoning, he probably won't do anything about it. For now. 

 

You enter Levi's office.  
As you approach his desk, his bored eyes, apparently indifferent but fixed in you, makes you shiver. 

"How did your book end?" He calmly asks, seeing you slowly pass his desk and walking up to him. 

"The three of them overthrew the prince. Then they convinced the people that the male main character was an illegitimate son of the long since dead king." standing by his side, you laugh through your nose, slowly leaning a bit to him. "They were as bad as the last prince, so everything remained the same on that country."

"Nasty." still sitting, he caresses your face with the back of his fingers. "It suits you. I can't decide who is the worst; Erwin or you." Levi's fingertips softly touch the line along your lips. "Sly, manipulative liars." 

"Oh, sir. I'm no match for the Commander." you give his fingertips a long kiss, looking him in the eye. 

Levi's hand, with no rush, entangles its fingers on your hair by the back of your head. He leans a bit, just to reach your mouth, and kisses you very softly in a tortuous slow pace. 

Maybe it's because you're used to his rage and violent behavior, because your whole body trembles with such delicate kiss. Even when his tongue entwines with yours it's a slow and gentle touch. 

Tired of leaning to kiss him, you hold his face with one hand not to part the kiss and sit on his lap. At it, Levi breathes deeply through his nose, tickling your face. Holding your face with his both hands, with his eyes closed, knitting his eyebrows, he sucks hard on your tongue, receiving from you a moan inside his mouth. 

You feel one of his hands descending by your arm to get at your inner thigh, squeezing it hard over your trousers. 

You part the kiss to breathe through your mouth, your head spinning with the sensations.  
Levi immediately goes for your neck, gently giving long, open mouthed kisses on it.

His hand leaves your face to caress your crotch as his other hand keeps squeezing your thigh in a firm grip. The loud sounds of his kisses almost covering your whimpers. 

As your zipper is open and his hand slides into your trousers, you sit a bit behind on his legs to give him space to move, but with it forcing him to stop kissing your neck.  
Your hand goes to his head, caressing his hair when his finger invades you.  
Levi leans in and hides his face on the crook of your neck, concentrating on his task, already inserting his ring finger along with his intrusive middle finger. 

You involuntarily close your walls around his fingers, earning a sigh of suffering from his mouth. 

You can see he's holding back with all his might. After a whole week without even talking to you must had turned this man into a frustrated, furious mess. And yet, he was touching you softly like that. 

"Sir..." you whine in low voice, turning your face away and closing your eyes in shame while his fingers were slowly going in and out of you. "Can we... go to your room?" you feel your face getting hot for suggesting a thing like that in the middle of the morning. 

You hear him let out a deep and long groan of delight for what you just said. 

You look at him. He had his eyes closed.  
Your hands reach the zipper of his trousers. 

"Please, sir..." you release him, starting immediately to give his length gentle but firm strokes. "Just for a bit." you whisper. 

His head falls back as he breathes hard through his mouth. You lean in to whisper in his ear, your lips grazing on it as you speak. Distracted by it, he doesn't notice his fingers slide out of you. 

"I like it when you go rough on me..." your low voice tremble and you can hear his breathing getting even more wild. You slow down the speed of the strokes on him. "I want you..."

Levi can't take it anymore. He snaps. Suddenly sitting straight again, he grabs the waistband of your trousers. But then he stops, noticing something. 

"Where are your straps?" he asks, breathless. 

"It'd be hard to take them off." you whisper, biting hard his lower lip before standing up and lowering your own trousers, leaving them on the floor, along with your panties and boots. 

His breathing falters when you sit on his lap again, way too close to each other's crotches.

"Weren't you shy when it comes to this...?" he lifts your hip, adjusting the angle so he could enter you. 

"Not when we're in your office." you sink in by yourself, holding back any sound that could escape from you, so you could hear all of his. 

It seems one week was a long time for him, so devastated he is right now, inside of you; clenched teeth, eyes closed shut, feet pressing hard against the floor. 

Holding on his shoulders, you start slowly moving up and down, looking at his dazed, now half shut eyes looking back at you.

"Did you do that?" you ask, voice trembling. "This past week?"

"What?" his voice is almost inaudible since he's breathing hard by his mouth. 

"Did you touch yourself?" 

Levi grunts in protest at what you said. You know he usually gets angry at it for some reason. 

"Did you?" you insist.

"... No." he closes his eyes shut, trying to endure the great sensation that comes from your movements on him. He starts to thrusting back, in a slower rhythm than yours. "I wasn't in the mood." he whispers.

Because you had a "fight". Because he knew you were angry with him. He was feeling guilty about it and insecure about the court. He doesn't need to say it for you get it. 

"But when you do... What do you think about?" 

"Shut up." he breathes.

"Me...?" you get closer to his face. "Twisting and arching under you?" you give a particularly hard roll of hips against his. "Or riding you like this?"

"Shut... Up..." his eyes start rolling back and his thrusting falters. You know he is about to come.

Just in time, because your legs are tired and hurting a lot. You pull out, getting up and letting him frustratingly waiting for the last thrusts that would lead him to his completion. 

Levi raises his head with wide and angry eyes. 

"What?" his voice is hoarse and weak, but you feel danger in it. 

"Not yet." you try to calm your heart, since you, too, were feeling good yourself. "I want you to feel really, really good." 

Looking serious at you, Levi gets up from his chair, slowly approaching you with dazed, menacing eyes.  
You step back.

Long since he is desperate for it, how dare you deny it to him just when he's right at the edge?

"It'll feel beter if we interrupt it when—"

He suddenly grabs you by your arm and bends you hard over his desk, not caring about his papers.  
You don't have time to say anything before he enters you by behind. One hand on your back, forcing you against his desk, and the other one holding you by your hip. 

Your mouth seemed unable to close, you choke on a loud whimper. You grab the desk's egdes, sinking your nails on it when Levi starts roughly thrusting with a rushed pace. 

The sensation is amazing; he's hitting a very good spot. 

"You know what to do, right?" he says, breathless, his tongue unconsciously pressing against his lateral upper teeth while he looks at you. 

After a few more thrusts you can't suppress it anymore. You come hard, whining his name aloud as the climax sensation floods your body. 

Hearing his name leaving your mouth while your walls squeeze him like that seemed like a dream to Levi.

You feel him twitching inside you. In a sudden movement you quickly lower your hips, making him slip out when pulling back for another thrust. 

With you mind hazy you try to escape him again, only for him to grab you angrily by your shirt and push you on the wall.  
He lifts you by your legs and thrusts in again, locking you by pressing your backs against the wall, preventing you from escaping this time. 

The sensation Levi has inside you is way greater now that you've climaxed. You're way more wet.  
The loud, wet, indecent sounds from the thrusts are far beyond embarrassing to bear. 

"Fuck... That's good..." Levi weakly whispers, maybe unaware he's saying it aloud. 

You grab his shoulders and pull him to kiss you, using your arm to hold him around his neck, locking Levi into your violent, breathless, sloppy, messy kiss.  
Your tongues furiously entwine and you feel him twitching again inside you. 

He has a sudden, violent reaction, shaking and bending forward with a very pained face, holding back a long grunt on his throat.  
His strength falters, making you land on your feet as he suddenly pulls back, spurting hard his liquid on your leg, on the wall and on the floor while hopelessly breathing with his mouth open, every breath ending as a loud moan. 

He supports his weight by laying on you. trying to catch his breath while descending from his high. You embrace him, slipping down on the wall a bit. 

 

Levi didn't let you leave while his office wasn't perfectly clean and not smelling like a crime.  
You two cleaned it for the rest of your time with him. 

When you're ready to leave, Levi grabs your hand and makes you turn to look at him. Before you can ask, he holds your shoulder and gives your lips a soft, long kiss. Maybe longer than him intended to. Maybe holding more meaning than he expected to.

He slowly pulls back, parting the kiss and looking at you. His expression was relaxed and his bored eyes were meek, almost kind. The back os his index finger caresses your still flushed cheek. 

"You're sleeping in my room tonight." he says in a soft tone.

"Yes, sir." 

 

Some of your clothes are now in his wardrobe, so you can bath and change in his room by morning. 

You know it's very dangerous to keep having that burst of sudden violent kisses in his office, but it's not like you two always can save it for later. 

Sometimes you have to take the day off because when you two go through the whole night you are all sore by morning. Your legs and backs are the main victims.  
Levi usually takes something for you to eat while you rest during the day in his room, spending a bit of his time with you, playing with your hair and kissing your ear until you finish eating.

His passion is aggressive and because it has so much jealous and possessiveness, you understand it as an obsession. It scares you the fact that you don’t get scared by it at all. But what really scares you is the feeling you have inside you when thinking about Levi being with another person. 

With time, you learned to identify the sentimental meanings in his cold and harsh words. Also to see the slight changes in his bored face. When he seems expressionless to everyone, you just see jealous, worry or caring.

The desperate possessive way he looks at you only worsens at each day.  
It doesn’t bother you.

Nothing will make you less his. But to avoid unnecessary mood explosions from him, you had to also restrain yourself from too much contact with others. So you can’t say you didn’t lose anything, but you chose it, therefore you won’t complain about its consequences.

Everything seems so right in its place and Levi doesn’t even look so much conflicted anymore that you believe hearing him talking about love is a minor problem.

You know he loves you. Even if in his twisted way.  
You love him back. Even if in your twisted way. And he knows that.

If someone among the high ranks or the cadets found out about your thing with Levi, they didn't dare to open their mouths. The ones who eventually knew pretended not to know that you spend your nights out of your room.

Levi always remembers you how much you belong to him.  
You do. You do belong to him. But only because he belongs to you as well.

 

Right now is morning, you wake up in his bed with his naked backs turned to you. By the steady and slow movements of his shoulders you understand he’s still asleep.

While playing with his backs, running the tip of your index finger on them like if you were drawing, you state to yourself how much happy you currently are.  
This mutual commitment.  
He pretends you are just another brat cadet in front of others, but then when it comes to four walls he can show you how much his whole being aches for you. How jealous, needy and terribly lost he is before the tall and clumsy paperwork brat.

This is going to end someday. Everything. Probably in a tragic way. The future only promises harsh times, painful separations and unavoidable premature deaths.  
But this will be put aside for now so both of you can live this brief moment of joy.

Formalities and traditions are meaningless compared to what your relationship with him actually is.  
How it will keep you both sane during this times of war and losses. Levi is giving you everything he can and everything he is, this is enough for you.

It doesn’t matter it’s a secret. It’s your secret.  
Everything is a matter of choices.  
You’ve made yours.

With your heart feeling warm and complete, you use your finger to write on his backs from shoulder to shoulder “I love you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Levi so much, I hope Isayama-sensei makes him have a glorious death.   
> My love is pure. 
> 
> Thank you for putting up with me until the end! I hope this story has entertained you at least a little.


End file.
